A Friend Long Gone
by lovessamcedes
Summary: AU: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?
1. Chapter 1 The heartbreak

So I came up with this story idea, while I was in a bus, listening (actually more like tuning out) to people sing bad karaoke. I hope the idea pays off. Lol.

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

It was the eighth anniversary of the death of Mercedes' sister, Melanie Jones. She couldn't believe that on that very day, eight years ago, her life had changed drastically. Long gone, was the young girl who had dreams of finding true love. The death of her sister had changed her, instead of dreaming she was now a realist. She knew that there was no such thing as a happily ever after, losing her sister so prematurely had taught her that.

It was a dreary morning, just like her current mood. Mercedes was standing at her sister's final resting place, holding on to her grave stone.

"I can't believe it's been eight years, I've missed you so much Mel." Mercedes said looking gloom.

"Life without you has been-" Mercedes broke off, too choked up by overwhelming emotions.

"I'm sorry... I know that I promised not to be sad, when I come to visit but I've been missing my older sister."

_Mercedes walked into room 108, it was the hospital room that was provided for her sister. Melanie Jones was hooked up to wires that pumped medication into her body; she also had an oxygen mask to the left of her to be used when she had difficulty breathing. Mercedes noticed how gaunt and frail her sister looked, lying on the hospital bed. She missed seeing her older sister's bubbly personality; Melanie was always upbeat and happy before being diagnosed with stage four brain cancer. _

_Melanie was the beauty between the two Jones' sisters; while Mercedes was short and chubby, Melanie was the complete opposite. She stood at 5 foot 6 inches tall and had a body that girls would kill for but she never let her beauty get to her head. She was always Mercedes' champion whenever she needed one. Mercedes would be bullied in school but having a' tough as nails' older sister helped. People were afraid to mess with Mercedes out of fear of what Melanie would do to them for hurting her little sister._

_Mercedes walked over to Melanie's bed and sat down on the empty chair next to her sister. Melanie opened her eyes and smiled at her, "Hey little sis."_

"_Hey big sis..." Mercedes smiled sadly at her sister._

"_Why the sad face?" Melanie whispered with a raspy voice._

_Mercedes' eyes started to water. She knew that the end was imminent but she could not bear to think that she would no longer have her beautiful sister there to face the tough world with. _

"_Hey, are you crying?" Melanie lifted her sister's face and saw the tears swimming in her eyes._

"_I'm scared Mel, what am I going to do without you?" Mercedes' voice cracked as she sobbed._

"_Listen to me; you are going to be fine… You are a wonderful person, who will do great things in life." Melanie said as she wiped the tears off her sister's face._

_Mercedes was too bereaved to say anything, so she kept silent._

"_I want you to promise me something." Melanie said as she took her sister's hand._

"_Anything... I would do anything for you Mel." _

"_Promise me that you will never cry when you come to visit my grave. I only want to see you smiling and telling me about all the good things that are happening in your life because I know only good things will happen for you in the future." Melanie smiled as she weakly squeezed her sister's hand._

_Mercedes knew that it would be hard to keep the promise but she didn't want to make her sister sad so she said, "I promise."_

"Remember when we were little, and we would go up on the roof to look at the stars when either of us were feeling sad and the times when Sam would come over with treats? Somehow he always knew when one of us was feeling down. It's like he had a radar or something…" She said thinking about her best friend. Correction, her ex-best friend.

Sam Evans had been Mercedes' neighbor since she was seven years old, he like Melanie, was two years her senior. Since moving to Cincinnati, the Evans family had been like the Jones' extended family. They were still neighbors to this very day, except now Sam and Mercedes were no longer friends. She had not seen him since that fateful day, eight years ago.

_Mercedes stood at her sister's freshly filled grave feeling numb; she was tired. It had been days since she last slept, Melanie had passed away three days ago and with the preparations for her funeral and consoling her mother, Mercedes didn't have the time to sleep._

_She still couldn't believe that her sister was gone. She knew that this day was coming and she thought she had steeled herself for the worst but when the day came there was no amount of preparation that could brace her for the amount of grieve she was experiencing. The word sad was an understatement, she had lost her sister, companion, and best friend. There could never be another that could replace her._

_Mercedes looked at her surroundings and observed that most of the mourners were now making their way back to their cars. There were a few that was left standing by her mother, giving what Mercedes thought were words of comfort._

"_I'm very sorry for your loss, Mercy." A familiar voice said to her._

_Mercedes turned around and saw that Sam Evans was standing there with a simple black suit, looking at her with sad eyes. "What are you doing here, Sam!" She boomed._

_How dare he come here after disappearing on me for a month? She thought._

"_I'm here to pay my respects, Mercy. I was friends with Melanie too you know." He looked at her in disbelief._

"_Oh really, where were you for the past month huh? Where were you when she was lying in the hospital bed dying!" Mercedes couldn't contain her anger any longer; she was disappointed that her best friend was not there for her and her sister when they truly needed him._

"_I tried to be there, Mercy… But you kept pushing me away! I was giving you space, I didn't want you to have to worry about other things, you had so much to deal with already!" _

"_You tried to be there? I pushed you away? I didn't push you away Sam, you were too busy entertaining your new girlfriend to worry about your best friend and her dying sister. So don't you try to blame this on me!" _

"_Don't you dare bring Quinn into this, Mercy! She had nothing to do with this or us." Sam said coming to his girlfriend's defense._

"_There is no us, Sam. You made sure of it when you left me to care for Mel all alone. I needed my best friend the most during that painful month but you were with Quinn. You chose her over our friendship, so as far as I'm concerned we're through." Mercedes looked at him holding back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes._

"_You don't mean that." He said sadly._

_Mercedes kept silent, she didn't have the strength to fight for their friendship anymore. She was tired and all she wanted to do right then was to be alone. She needed to cry for the loss of her sister and when she couldn't cry anymore, she wanted to curl up in bed and finally catch up with the sleep that she had missed._

"_I'm leaving, Mercy. I wanted to say goodbye and I was hoping that we could keep in touch." Sam said waiting for her answer._

"_Good luck, Sam. I think for now, it would be best if we don't speak for a while. I need time to grieve and you have Quinn to worry about." Mercedes looked down as she said this._

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Mercy. I wish we could part under better circumstances but I wish you well, anyway. Maybe we can mend things in the future." Sam made a hasty exit after conveying this._

_Watching Sam leave made Mercedes feel like she had lost another part of her. She knew that she should've said something when he walked away, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. So she just stood there as he made his exit, with tears trickling down her face._

Mercedes ran her right hand along the writing of her sister's head stone and said, "I still remember all the things you said were going to happen. It never happened, Mel. I'm 26 years old, I'm still single, and I never did find prince charming, Mel. I could see all those things coming true when you were still here with me but now not anymore. I've long given up on those dreams."

_Don't give up, keep believing and it will come true. _She could hear her sister saying to her

"There's nothing left to dream of, Mel. I'm just plain old Mercedes Jones and I'm ok with that." She looked up at the grey sky and continued, "I have to go now. I will visit again soon. I love you, Mel." Mercedes looked back at her sister's resting place one last time before walking away.

When she got to the car she saw that there were a few miss calls on her cell phone, they were all from Santana. She unlocked her phone and quickly hit the call back button. The phone rang a few times before Santana answered.

"There you are, Merc... I was worried about you." Santana said concern lacing her voice.

"I'm ok, Santana. I went to visit, Mel. I'm on my way home actually."

"I'm glad you're doing fine. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you would join me and the gang for dinner tonight." The gang consisted of Brittany Pierce; Santana's girlfriend, and Artie Abrams a mutual friend of Mercedes and Santana. Santana had just passed the bar exam and was currently working at Andrea Jones' law firm. Brittany was an upcoming designer and Artie worked as an accountant at one of the most prestigious accounting firms in Cincinnati.

"I don't know, San... I'm feeling tired, I just don't feel up to going out tonight." Ever since, Mercedes moved back to Cincinnati, two years ago. Santana never failed to organize an event on the anniversary of Mel's death to entice Mercedes into coming out but every year Mercedes would refuse. Mercedes knew that Santana was just trying to help take her mind off of Melanie, but try as she may, Mercedes could not act like that day had no significance to her. That was the day that she lost the two people closest to her; her sister and her best friend and for eight years she grieved for them.

"Come on, Merc. It's just one dinner; I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed you. Don't you want to see your best friend?" Mercedes knew of Santana when they were both in High School; they never really bonded until they attended University of Illinois, Chicago together. They both were new to Chicago and decided that sticking together would be a good idea; from there their friendship grew into what it was today.

_Go enjoy yourself, Mercy. _Mel's voice spoke to her.

"Alright, San... I'll have dinner with you." Mercedes agreed after hearing Mel and feeling guilty for neglecting her best friend.

"Yay! I'll drop by your place to pick you up at 5."

"Alright, I'll see you later, San…" Mercedes said before hanging up.

xxxxxxxx

Mercedes was feeling tired when she got home, so she decided to take a nap before having to get ready for dinner with Santana.

"_Mercy… Melanie…" Andrea Jones, called out to her daughters._

"_Yes, mom…"Both sisters went running into the house to greet their mother. They were both wearing a pink flower t-shirt with pink shorts. Mercedes hated the outfit but wore it because her mom made her. Unlike her sister, Mercedes preferred wearing old t-shirts and coveralls; she never felt comfortable when she had to wear girly clothes._

"_There you both are… I want you girls to meet the Evans family, they are our new neighbors." _

_Mercedes looked up and saw three people; a man; a woman; and a boy. The boy was about the same age as her sister; they all had fair skin and blonde hair. _

_The woman came up to the sisters and introduced herself, "Hi, you must be Mercy and Melanie. I am Mary Evans, you can call me Mary." She shook Mercedes' hand and pointed to the rest of her family. "The two men over there are my husband and son; John and Sam._

"_Why don't the both of you bring Sam to the back yard and show him the swing set."Her mother instructed._

"_Yes, mom..." The sisters answered._

_Mercedes walked over to Sam took his hand and led him to the back yard with Melanie following behind them. "Wanna play catch?" The taller boy asked. _

"_Sure." Melanie said brightly._

_Mercedes just nodded and smiled at Sam. _

_They were running around the yard when Mercedes stumbled on a piece of rock, fell and scraped her knees. "Ouch..." Mercedes yelped._

_Sam and Melanie came running over to Mercedes when they saw that she was sobbing. _

"_Don't cry… I'll make it better." Sam sat down next to Mercedes and blew on her knees, "Is that better?" _

_Mercedes nodded and wiped her tears away. "No, but thank you..."_

"_Wanna go ask mom for ice-cream?" Melanie suggested._

_Mercedes' mood brightened at the suggestion. "Yes please…"_

BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP….BEEP…

Mercedes' alarm went off, waking her from her dream. "That was weird…" She said.

She shook her head and looked at the digital clock. "4 o'clock, I better get ready for dinner."

Mercedes got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. She looked in the mirror to see the aftermath and couldn't believe what she was seeing, she felt like she was looking at a different woman. Mercedes was wearing a navy blue wraparound dress which was accompanied by a pair of black peep toed heels. She had put on smokey eye shadow and nude lipstick, her hair was left down with loose curls.

At 4:50 pm her door bell rang, she opened the door and ushered in Santana, Brittany, and Artie.

"Wow… You look hot Merc." Artie said as he walked in and hugged her; he was wearing a white polo shirt and blue jeans. Artie was considered short for a man but his charm and quick wit made up for his lack of height.

"Thanks, Artie…"

"Hot damn… You're definitely drool worthy tonight..." Santana piped in. Santana was donning a red strapless dress with red heels.

"I can say the same for you too missy…" Mercedes returned the compliment.

"You know Merc, you're lucky I'm with Santana or I'd be all over you in a heartbeat." Brittany stated as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Brittany looked fabulous in a hot pink figure hugging dress and pink peep toe heels.

"I second that…" Santana agreed with Brittany.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you girls but I prefer sausage to tacos." Mercedes laughed at her girl friends.

"I have a sausage... Does that mean I stand a chance?" Artie asked winking at her.

"You're like a brother to me Artie; I'm grossed out just thinking about it." Mercedes cringed at his suggestion.

"Woman, we're not related by blood… You don't know how good it is, until you try it." Artie replied leering at her.

"Alright, Don Juan… It's time to get a move on; I don't want to lose our reservations." Santana pushed everyone out the door and into her car.

They pulled up at Sierra's restaurant and salsa dance club, fifteen minute later. Since it was a Saturday night the restaurant was filled with patrons. When they had ordered their food, Santana looked at her and said. "You wouldn't believe who I bumped into on Thursday."

"Who…" Mercedes raised her brow; curious.

"Sam Evans." Santana said. Santana knew Sam from High School; he was a football player while she was a cheerleader.

Mercedes gasped. What the hell was Sam doing in Cincinnati? When they parted ways, he was headed to New York to finish his bachelor's degree. Mercedes assumed that he never returned seeing as she never ran into him when she came to visit while she was in college or when she returned to settle in Cincinnati.

"Yeah… He told me that he just moved back, he also owns an architecture firm right here in Cincinnati… " Santana added.

"Well good for him…" Mercedes said with a fake smile. She wanted to ask if Sam was now married but decided not to.

"I also told him that you're back in town."

"You did what!" Mercedes had told Santana about her and Sam's history; so she couldn't believe that her best friend would tell Sam that she was now living in Cincinnati.

"Relax, Merc… Cincinnati is a big city; I doubt you'll run into him." Santana patted her hand as reassurance.

"If that's the case, how come you ran into him then? And his parents live right next to mine; I'm bound to run into him sometime…" Mercedes felt frustrated at this news. She knew that it had been eight year since their last meeting and confrontation but she felt like she wouldn't know what to say to Sam if she were to ever meet him again. _Thank god, I haven't run into him. I can't even imagine how awkward it would be if I did._

The food arrived and they all ate as they chatted about their week. After dinner, the music in the restaurant started.

Artie got out of his seat, walked to her side of the table and said, "Can I have this dance my lady?"

Mercedes laughed and said, "Yes, you may good sir."

They walked to the dance floor together and started dancing. Artie was an incredible dancer; he could put a professional to shame with his moves. They danced for fifteen minutes until Mercedes got thirsty and excused herself from the dance floor.

As she got back to their table, she noticed a tall blonde man staring at her. When she stared back to get a better look, she gasped at who she was seeing. It was Sam Evans. Mercedes got up to try to get away but he was fast and was in front of her in what she felt like was a split second.

"Hello, Mercy..." Sam said.

_Oh shit…_

* * *

So did you love it or hate it? If no one reviews I might just scrap the story, so make sure you review if you loved it.

REVIEWS PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2 The rendezvous

I woke up this morning and was bombarded with emails of alerts, favorites and reviews. I wasn't expecting for the story to receive such an overwhelming number of likes. 22 reviews on the first chapter is quite the accomplishment. So thank you guys for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.

Since I got this chapter up within 1 day, I'm taking a break and spending time with my family. So the next update will be up in 3 days.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I will post shout outs at the end of the chapter.

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Sam Evans was walking down the business district of Cincinnati, Oh when he heard a female voice call out to him. "Sam? Sam Evans?"

Sam looked towards the direction where the voice came from, and saw a familiar brunette haired woman. "Yes, and you are?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Oh come on, Trouty… Don't tell me you don't remember me…" The brunette stated.

At the mentioning of his childhood nickname, Sam suddenly remembered who the woman was. "Santana Lopez? It's been a long time…. How are you?" Sam said as he hugged Santana.

"I'm fine. I just passed the bar exam and is currently working for Andrea Jones. You know, Mercedes' mother…" Santana said smiling at him.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard Mercedes' name. It had been eight years since he had last seen his best friend.

"I didn't know that you knew, Mercy…" Sam stated; curious.

"I know that we were never close back in high school but she's my best friend now… We went to college in Chicago together." Santana explained.

"How is, Mercy? Is she still living in Chicago?" Sam asked curious of Mercedes' whereabouts'.

"No, she moved back to Cincinnati two years ago. She's a middle school teacher now."

"That's good to hear." Sam was glad to hear that Mercedes was now back and living in Cincinnati. _Maybe I'll see her at her mother's house._

"What about you, Trouty? What are you doing now?"

"Oh, I just moved back to Cincinnati, myself. New York was great but I decided that it's not the place I wanted to settle down. I decided to open my own architecture firm here…"

"Wow, an architect. Way to go, Trouty!" Santana said with a pat to Sam's back.

"Thanks, San…" Sam smiled at the other woman.

"Well, I better go. Don't want to be late for my client's court hearing, he can be a big pain in the ass. Thank god, I get paid well to deal with him though." Santana said as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, I have to meet a client in fifteen minutes. So I have to get going too. It was nice seeing you again, Santana." Sam hugged the other woman and went on his way.

As he was walking towards his client's office, Sam thought about his greatest regret.

_19 year old, Sam Evans was feeling good; he was finally going to tell the girl he had been in love with how he truly felt. Sam felt like he had missed his opportunity to tell her the truth two years ago when she got a boyfriend; but not anymore, she was free to love another and he was going to convince her that he was the one to do it._

_Sam looked out his bedroom window into the moonless night and saw that the object of his affection was sitting on the rooftop of her house. He knew then that something was bothering her; the Jones' sisters only went out to the rooftop when they were feeling sad. They had also done that when their father, Adam Jones, passed away from a car accident two years prior. _

_Sam made his way to the Jones' residence; climbed the tree that was situated at the side of the house and jumped onto the roof. _

_When he was close enough to the girl sitting on the roof, he asked, "Mercy, are you ok?"_

_Mercedes quickly dried her tears when she heard him and said, "I'm fine, Sam..."_

_Sam made his way to Mercedes; sat down, and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't lie to me, Mercy. I know you're upset… You can tell me what's wrong. Is it Joe?" Sam asked concern with her sadness. _

_Joe Hart was the boy Mercedes had been dating up until three weeks ago. Joe was the reason why Sam missed his chance to tell Mercedes that he was in love with her. _

"_No, it's not Joe… It's, Mel…" Mercedes started to cry again._

"_What's wrong with Mel?" Sam lifted her chin and asked._

"_She's dying Sam… She came home today and told me that she has stage four brain cancer. The doctors told her that she only has one to two years to live..." Mercedes held on to him and sobbed onto his chest._

_Sam felt his heart breaking for her, he hated seeing her hurt. Mercedes had just lost her father two years back and her grieve had almost killed her; how would she survive if she lost her sister too? _

"_Don't cry, Mercy… Maybe there's still hope. We live in the twenty-first century; modern medicine can cure almost anything. I'm sure they can cure Melanie…" Sam said trying to be optimistic._

"_No, Sam… They told her that they cannot do anything else for her, if they try to remove the tumor she could die right away. All they can do for her now is administer chemotherapy to shrink the tumor and hope that it will extend her life expectancy."_

_Sam didn't know what else to say after she delivered the news. He held her and kissed her hair to try to calm her but she just kept on crying on his shoulder. This was not what Sam wanted to happen, he wanted to finally tell her that he was in love with her but the news that he had received had dampen his plan. He was not only sad at his missed opportunity but also at the fact that one of his childhood friends was deathly ill._

_Mercedes blew her nose and said, "Promise me that you'll never leave me, Sam. I don't think I could bear it if you left me too…"_

_Sam looked at her tears soaked face and said. "That will never happen, Mercy. No matter what happens I will always be by your side." _

_Mercedes nodded and held on to him until she fell asleep._

After the confrontation with Mercedes at Melanie's funeral, Sam had left with a broken heart to New York to finish his Bachelors degree. He knew that he had broken his promise of never leaving her; that was the reason why he had stayed away from home for eight years. He wouldn't know what to do or say if he saw her again. He was angry at himself for letting her go and for being a coward. The reason why he came back to Cincinnati was not because he wanted to settle down; the real reason was because he had hoped to come back into her life and make amends with her. Then maybe, just maybe he would find the courage to confess his true feelings for her.

* * *

Sam was lounging at home on Saturday afternoon when he got a call. He promptly answered with a, "Hello?"

"Hey dude its, Noah…" Noah was the lead foreman in Sam's company; Sam had worked with Noah in New York and when Sam told him that he was starting his own company in Cincinnati, Noah had jumped at the opportunity to work with his friend.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Me and a few of the guys from work are going to Sierra's later for dinner. I was wondering if you wanted to join us. Maybe we could hook you up with some chick from there…" Noah said suggestively.

"I'll go to dinner but I'm not into hooking up with any chicks." Noah was always trying to make Sam sleep with random women; Sam was not the kind of guy to sleep around. He preferred being in a relationship.

"Dude, are you sure you're not gay? I've never seen you hook up with anyone. You don't even date." Noah stated.

"No Noah, I'm not gay. Have you ever thought that maybe I just like being alone?"

"Alone, my ass... Anyway, meet us at Sierra's at 8:30." Noah chuckled.

"Alright man… See ya." Sam said and ended the phone call.

* * *

Sam was sitting with the guys at Sierra's when Noah pointed to the dance floor and said, "Dude, look at that sexy chocolate woman… She looks good enough to eat." Noah licked his lips lewdly.

Sam glanced over and saw a curvy, chocolate skinned woman with mid shoulder length hair; she was dancing with a fair skinned guy. Sam could not see her face as she had her back to him.

"That is one lucky guy, getting to bump and grind on her. I wonder if he's her boyfriend…" Noah stated.

Sam looked over again and saw that the woman was now facing him. He squinted to get a proper look at her, and was shocked to see that the woman in question was his best friend Mercedes Jones.

_That could not be my Mercy. _The Mercedes he knew never wore figure hugging clothes; she preferred wearing baggy jeans and t-shirts. Sam remembered an instance when he came over to her place right before she went on a date with Joe. Andrea had asked Mercedes to wear a dress for her date, but Mercedes had reprimanded her, saying that if Joe really liked her then he wouldn't care of the way Mercedes was dressed.

Sam smiled at the memory and gazed back at the dance floor. He could not believe how beautiful she looked in the navy blue dress she was wearing; the dress had accentuated her curvaceous figure. Sam could feel his body responding to her while watching her shake and sway to the music.

He watched her for a few more minutes before she left the dance floor and went back to her table; Sam could see that Santana was there with her. Just then she looked straight at him with what looked to be a shocked expression.

She was about to get up, probably to escape him when Sam came up to intercept her and said, "Hello, Mercedes."

"Hello, Sam." Mercedes answered curtly.

"You're not leaving are you?" Sam arched a brow at her.

"Ye- yes actually." Mercedes was stuttering which meant she was either angry or nervous. Sam hoped that it was the latter.

"Well, that's a shame… I was hoping to catch up..." Sam gave her a sly smile then turned to Santana and continued. "Hi, Santana… Who are your friends?"

"Well hey to you too, Guppy Face… I didn't know that guppies hang out at Sierra's..." Santana said with a wink.

"Apparently we do." Sam chuckled.

"Anyway, this is my girlfriend Brittany." Santana said pointing to the blonde cuddling up with her, she then pointed to the guy on the other side of her and said, "And this munchkin right here, is Artie."

"Hey, I resent that… I may be pint size but I could still make you scream in bed, lesbian or not…" Artie retorted.

"Dream on shortie…" Santana teased rolling her eyes.

Sam was so distracted by Santana and his new acquaintance that he did not realize that Mercedes had left his side. He looked around and saw that she was getting ready to walk out of the establishment; he jogged over and grabbed her right arm.

"Where are you going, Mercy? I haven't seen you in eight years and you're just going to leave?" Sam grinned at her.

"I'm tired, Sam… I just want to go home and go to sleep…" Mercedes answered with a sigh.

"Come on, Mercy… Just stay for an hour, we'll have a drink and catch up." Sam said and waited for her to answer.

"Alright… Just one hour though…" Sam smiled upon hearing this.

He took her hand and walked over to her table. "Santana, I'm going to borrow Mercy for an hour. We have a lot of catching up to do. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah… You go ahead, Lady Lips. I have Artie and Brittany to keep me company." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks, San…"

Sam looked around and found a small table in the secluded area of the establishment and led Mercedes there. When they were both seated, he asked. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a Vodka Cranberry please." Mercedes said looking at him.

Sam waived the waiter over and said, "I'd like a Jack and Coke and the lady will have a Vodka Cranberry." The waiter quickly jotted down the order and left.

"So how have you been, Mercy?"

"I've been good actually. I graduated with a degree in education from the University of Illinois, Chicago. I'm now working at Winston Hill Middle School as an English teacher. How about you, what have you been doing?" Mercedes said with a smile. Sam had missed her smile; actually he had missed everything about her.

"I went to NYU to finish my Bachelors degree and stayed in New York for a while to work. I just recently moved back and now run my own architecture firm." Sam filled her in on his history.

"That's great… Congratulations, Sam." Mercedes touched his hands to congratulate him and he felt a bolt of electricity ran through him. She must have felt it too seeing as she jerked her hand away quickly after touching him.

"So, I saw you dancing with Artie just now and was wondering if he was your boyfriend." Sam decided to ask the question that had been bugging him.

She laughed and said, "No, Sam… Artie is a very good friend of mine… He's like family to me. It's gross just thinking about it. Would you have sex with your sister or me for that matter? I mean we practically grew up together." Mercedes continued to laugh.

Sam was happy to hear that Artie was just a friend to Mercedes but the comment she made about him being like her brother bothered him. He wanted to say _'Heck yeah, I would have sex with you.'_ But he decided against it. He was just getting back in her life; he didn't want to freak her out by saying something so crass.

"How about you, Sam… Did you marry, Quinn? I figured you'd have two or three kids with her by now." Mercedes asked smiling at him.

"No. We broke up a few months after moving to New York. I'm still very much single." Sam gazed at Mercedes to see her reaction.

"I'm sorry to hear that… I was sure that Quinn was the one for you." _No, she's not. You're the one for me._

"It's ok we just drifted apart nothing serious. I think she knew that we were not meant for each other." Sam said reassuring her.

Sam felt someone punch him lightly on his back; he glanced to the direction of the punch and saw Noah standing behind him.

"Dude, aren't you going to introduce me to the lovely being sitting in front of you? You're so rude…" Noah said looking at Mercedes.

Sam had to quell the urge to roll his eyes. "Noah, this is Mercedes. Mercedes, Noah… Mercedes and I grew up together… Noah works with me." Sam introduced the both of them.

"Nice to meet you, Mercedes…" Noah said as he kissed her hand. Sam was not a violent person but at that point in time he was tempted to punch his friend.

"Nice to meet you too, Noah." Mercedes giggled. _I can't believe she's giggling at this buffoon. Can't she see that he's a player?_

"Umm… Noah. We have not seen each other for the past eight years and were catching up. Would you mind leaving so we could continue?" Sam said politely. What he really wanted to say was, _'Get lost and stop flirting with my woman!'_

"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone…" Noah turned to Mercedes and said. "It was nice meeting you, Mercedes. If you get tired of this guy, you can always join me at that table over there." Noah pointed to their table.

"It was nice meeting you too, Noah. I'll keep your suggestion in mind." Mercedes giggled again.

Noah left and Sam went back to looking at Mercedes. "He's a player you know…" Sam said pointing to Noah.

Mercedes shrugged and said, "He's really cute though."

Sam was annoyed at her comment but decided to change the subject. "Would you like to dance, Mercy?"

"I don't know, Sam. I'm really tired. I only decided to stay here because you wanted to talk."

"Come on, Mercy… Just one dance…" Sam begged giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright… You look so pathetic when you do that. How could I say no?" She laughed at him.

Sam got up, took her hand in his, and led her onto the dance floor. They were playing a fast paced music but the music quickly changed into a slow one. Sam pulled Mercedes close and swayed with her. He inhaled when her head touched his shoulder. She smelled of pomegranates, the scent was intoxicating. They danced closely until the music changed to an upbeat song.

Mercedes wanted to go back to the table but Sam wouldn't let her. It felt good to have her dancing so closely to him that he did not want it to end.

"One more dance, Mercy…" Sam requested.

Mercedes frowned and said. "Fine just one more, after this I have to go…"

Sam smiled at her and turned her around; her back to his front. They started rocking to the tune. After awhile Sam could feel Mercedes grinding on him, it wasn't a hard grind but it was enough to get him aroused. He was thankful she did not notice though but if she had she did not mention it.

When the song ended, they made their way back to the table. Mercedes collected her bag and before she left, Sam asked. "Can I have your number, Mercy? I would like to keep in touch."

Mercedes smiled at him and said. "Sure, Sam… Hand me your phone." She held her hand out for the phone; Sam gave it to her, she then added her number into his phone and continued. "Give me a call later so I can have your number. It was really great seeing you again, Sam…"

Mercedes moved to his side and gave him a hug; again he felt the electricity return and lick his body. _What the hell?_

When she pulled away, Sam said. "I'll give you a call later. I can't wait to hang out with you again..."

After his comment Mercedes walked back to her table and left with her friends. Sam was glad for the run in, he felt like time had not passed, and they were still the way they were eight years ago. He couldn't wait to get home and call her. He was going to ask her to lunch tomorrow; his only hope was that she would not decline.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Was it good or bad? I decided to slow down on the angst this chapter and as you can see not much of a cliffhanger either. There was just a little bit of angst on the top. I've decided to be sweet this chapter but don't get too comfortable, the story will only get bumpier, so stay tune.

Now on to shout outs. I'm only writing one for those who gave a really long review, so I'm sorry to the rest but know that all your reviews are very much appreciated. It's just tiring typing up so many names.

mzsj: I'm sorry that you don't like flashbacks but like you said it is very important to include it so the readers know what is going on with the story. Thank you so much for your review. I hope you stay on and read the rest of the chapter. :)

Alliecattie3: I'm so glad to see you've read the new story. I know that you have a lot of questions but I think I've answered at least one this chapter. You'll have to stay tune to get the rest of the answers which I know you will coz you're awesome. Thanks for the review hon, I hope I will see you fangirling for this…

islandsouljah: You too have tons of questions regarding the fic and you will get the answers soon. I'm trying to reveal little by little, so I can stretch this fic for at least 16 chapters if not longer. Thank you for the review and I hope you had enjoyed the 2nd chapter.

Moonlight015: Umm… I'm not going to thank the karaoke singers; I was almost deaf the last time I was in their general area. I don't think I want to torture myself again. Lol. Thank you for the review girl, I was so happy to see that you had stolen your brother's computer and read the fic. It's a total honor. Lol. Hope to hear from you again…

Samcedesfanatic: I'm glad you liked this fic, sorry about all the cliffhangers- ok maybe I'm not sorry. I'm good at it so why change? Lol. Thank you for the review.

Jadziwine: I'm sorry for making you cry- ok I'm actually not, especially since you're blackmailing me… Lol. Glad you liked the fic, girl… Looking forward to your next review…

MercySam: You got your wish for an early update. Thank you for the love. Looking forward to your next review…

Margaret: I bet the song you were listening to didn't help with the tears. Yes, if you're going to cry I suggest you do it in the comfort of your bedroom. Thank you for the review. Looking forward to your next one…

Box5angel: Oh no… I'm sorry this story made your cry at work but thank you for liking it and I look forward to your reviews.

Well that's all folks. I promise to update the 3rd chapter in 3 days, I might work faster if I get extra reviews. Kidding…. Until next time…

PLEASE REVIEW….


	3. Chapter 3 Date interrupted

Ok… So I had extra time on my hands during family time and decided to start writing chapter 3. So here it is 1 day early.

I hope you like the chapter. Shout outs will be given at the end of the chapter.

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Mercedes had tried to run away when she saw Sam looking at her, but before she could even get up he was already standing in front of her. _Damn you, stupid short legs! _

She started stuttering when he asked her if she was leaving. _Why am I stuttering? It's only, Sam…_ Sam looked great wearing a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. He had obviously bulked up; she could see the muscles of his arms bulging through his rolled up sleeves.

When Sam was introducing himself to the rest of the gang, Mercedes decided to make a run for it. She was almost to the threshold of the restaurant door when she felt an arm grab her. She knew right away that it was Sam's. _Damn it, why can't I get away from him? And_ _why did my arm tingle when he grabbed me?_

Sam then requested for her to stay and catch up with him; Mercedes hesitated at first but relented when she heard her sister.

"_Stay, Mercy. You need to talk to your best friend."_ Mel's voice spoke.

Mercedes agreed to stay for just an hour. When they had found a table, Sam told her about what had been going on with his life and she did the same. He had asked her about her relationship with Artie; she couldn't help laughing at the idea of her and Artie being together, it was preposterous. Mercedes informed Sam that sleeping with Artie would be like sleeping with him who was like a brother to her. She saw Sam frown at her statement but decided not to let it bother her.

Mercedes then asked him the question that had been nagging at her, his relationship with Quinn. Sam told her that he had broken up with Quinn a few months after moving to New York. Mercedes was genuinely sorry for him; she really thought that Quinn was the one for Sam. She reached for his hand to console him and felt her skin sizzle at the contact. _What the hell, that's the second time that's happened._

A man interrupted their conversation just then; he was actually Sam's friend, Noah. Noah was very flirty with her, he was also very cute. He had olive skin; a buzz cut and wore clothes that molded to his body. In short he looked like a sex god. When Noah left, Sam warned Mercedes about his friend's attitude. As much as she wanted to listen to Sam's advice; Mercedes was intrigued by Noah.

Not wanting to continue the topic of conversation any longer, Sam asked her to dance. Mercedes had refused at first but when she heard Mel say, _"Dance with him, Mercy."_ She agreed but on the condition that it would only be one dance.

Sam led her onto the dance floor and pulled her close to him. Mercedes could smell his cologne when she laid her head on his shoulder, it smelled just like Sam; it was like the cologne was made just for him. At the whiff of his scent, Mercedes could feel heat spread throughout her body. She was puzzled by this new development; she had never reacted to Sam in that way before. Sam was her best friend who she treated like a brother, so having the feelings she was experiencing confused her.

When the music ended and changed to a more upbeat one; Mercedes pulled away from Sam and started to walk back to their table but Sam stopped her before she could take her second step. He wanted to keep dancing with her; she was not eager for the request but agreed. When she started getting into the beat of the music, she felt Sam wrap an arm around her waist. She sashayed to the music while grinding onto his front. Sam began moving his hands around her body, feeling her. At the feel of his hands; her lady canal quivered. The sensation she was feeling shocked and excited her. _What the hell is wrong with you, Mercy? This is, Sam not some random man you pick up at a bar!_

When the music stopped, they made their way back to the table. She was collecting her bag that was situated on her chair when Sam asked her for her phone number. Mercedes asked for Sam's phone and quickly entered her number. She then told Sam to call her so that she could have his number.

Mercedes embraced Sam before she left and once again the sizzle returned to her body. _I really need to find out what the hell is wrong with my body. I must be sick or something. _They both said their goodbyes and Mercedes left with her friends.

When she got home, Mercedes waited for an hour for Sam to call but he never did. As she lay in bed that night, she wondered why he never called. Is he having second thoughts about wanting to rekindle their friendship? She tossed and turned wondering about Sam, until she finally fell asleep.

_Mercedes was snuggling with her sister on her hospital bed; gossiping about school when Melanie asked, "Mercy, do you believe in true love?"_

_Mercedes was puzzled by her sister's question, truth be told she didn't know if she believed in it. She had broken up with Joe for almost eight months now and the only male she ever came in contact with was Sam. Even that was sparse, now that they weren't getting along._

"_I don't think so, Mel. If there was such a thing as true love then people wouldn't be getting divorce and remarrying." Mercedes said as she looked at her sister._

"_Well, I think there is such a thing as true love... Sometimes the love that you're searching for is right in front of you but you refuse to see it." Melanie said cryptically._

_Mercedes frowned and said, "Where is this coming from, Mel? You're not in love are you? Oh god, please don't tell me you've fallen in love with the cute male nurse coz I think he's gay…"_

_Melanie giggled at her sister's reaction. "Don't worry sis. I'm not in love. I just want you to open yourself up to the possibility of finding true love. I know you're skeptical but I know there is someone out there for you. You know your prince charming…"_

_Mercedes laughed at her sister's silliness. "Whatever, Mel… Even though I think you're nuts for thinking that way, I'll keep your advice in mind. Who knows I might actually find prince charming…" Mercedes said sarcastically._

Mercedes woke up the next morning smiling at the memory of the conversation she had had with her sister; Melanie was always optimistic about everything, even true love.

xxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon Mercedes was having coffee at Starbucks, when she heard a male voice said, "I can't believe you gave me the wrong number…"

She gazed in the direction of the voice and saw Sam folding him arms looking pissed at her.

"Sam… What are you talking about?" Mercedes said baffled by his anger.

Sam walked over to her table and sat down in the chair in front of her. "You gave me the wrong number, Mercy… I tried calling you last night but the person who picked up was not you. I even got cussed at for calling at such a late hour. If you didn't want to see me again you should've just said so…"

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose, Sam… It was dark when I input my phone number, I must've keyed in the wrong number. Give me your phone; I'll put in the right number this time. In fact, you can even call me right now to make sure that I'm not lying…" Mercedes stated holding out her hand.

Sam handed her the phone, she keyed in the correct number and gave it back to him. He dialed her number and when her phone rang she picked up.

"Hello…"

"I'm sorry for being an asshole." Sam said onto the phone.

Mercedes hung up her phone and said, "It's ok… We all have our moments." She chuckled at her friend.

Sam gave her a dazzling smile but said nothing.

"So you wanna join me for coffee?" Mercedes asked breaking the silence.

"Sure…"

Sam got up to order his coffee, when he came back he said, "There's something else I need to apologize to you for…" He took a sip of his coffee and continued. "I'm sorry for leaving you eight years ago, Mercy… I promised I would never do that, yet I did it anyway."

"It's ok, Sam… I was a bitch for driving you away and I will always be sorry for what I did…" Mercedes replied sincerely, she was glad that they were leaving the past behind them.

After they had both made their apologies, the two friends fell into an easy conversation. The day went by with a blink of an eye; Sam walked Mercedes home that night, promising to call her the next day and set up a time for them to hang out again.

xxxxxxxxx

Mercedes walked into Winston Hill Middle School and got a shock of her life when she heard, "Surprise…"

"Sam, you startled me… What are you doing here?" Mercedes questioned him.

"I'm a contractor here, the school hired me to design and renovate the gym… So it looks like you're stuck with me for a while." Sam smiled at her cheekily.

"Oh great, I not only have to hang out with you but now I also have to see you at work..." Mercedes teased.

"I'm afraid so. Oh come on, Mercy... You know you love hanging out with me…"

"You must be delusional, Sam…" She chuckled at her friend's silliness.

"Maybe, I am… I better get going though; don't want to be late for my first day of work…" He winked at her and continued, "I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Yes, Sam… I'll see you at lunch…" Mercedes waved her friend off and headed to the teacher's lounge.

"Hey…" Tina Cohen-Chang said as she side hug Mercedes.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Is everyone trying to give me a heart attack today?" Mercedes was getting annoyed at people spooking her so early in the morning.

"Who's that hottie you were talking to just now?" Tina asked obviously ignoring Mercedes' earlier question.

"Who? Sam? He's just an old friend who I just got back in contact with." Mercedes replied nonchalantly.

"Your old friend is hot… Are you sure nothing else is going on between you two?"

"God, no… Sam is like a brother to me. I practically grew up with him…" Mercedes stated. _Brother eh… I didn't think a sister would get sexually excited about her brother…_

"If I wasn't married to Mike, I would be all over that…" Tina stated.

"Nasty…" Mercedes laughed at her friend.

When they both reached the teachers' lounge, Finn Hudson another teacher, approached her and said. "Hey Mercedes… I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?

"Sure, Finn… Let's head outside." Mercedes suggested.

When they were in the empty hallway, Finn spoke again. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me on Friday. I really like you Mercedes and I really think that we could be good together."

Mercedes was speechless upon hearing Finn's request; she had a feeling that he liked her but he had never made a move to ask her out. Although he could be kind of clueless, Finn was a good looking guy with a great sense of humor but for some reason Mercedes' heart was telling her not to go out with him. She was about to say no to his request when she suddenly remembered what Melanie had told her. _I need to open up my heart to the possibility of true love._

"Yes Finn, I would love to go out with you." She replied after chanting the earlier mantra in her head a few times.

"Really? That's great Mercedes. I promise the date will be great…" He smiled at her.

"I'm sure, it will be Finn. We better get back though; I need a cup of coffee before class starts." She stated.

* * *

Sam was over the moon when he reached home on Saturday night; Mercedes had given him her phone number and had asked him to call her.

After getting settled in bed, he picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello…" A gruff male voice answered.

_What the fuck?_ "Hello, may I speak with Mercedes Jones please?" _Maybe she lives with a roommate. _Sam thought trying to be optimistic.

"Who the hell is Mercedes Jones? You have the wrong number and why would you call someone at midnight. Grow some manners asshole!" The man yelled and hung up.

_Did she purposely give me the wrong number?_ Sam was pissed that Mercedes would do that to him. If she didn't want to be friends with him then she should have just said so; instead she gave him the wrong number and made him look stupid for calling. Sam was still angry when he went to sleep that night.

_Sam walked into Melanie's hospital room for their nightly visit. Since things were tense between him and Mercedes, he opted to visit Melanie in secret. _

"_Hey there pretty girl…" Sam greeted Melanie. Melanie had been staying at the hospital for a few months now. She looked so small and frail; her long locks were all gone now due to Chemotherapy. Despite all this Melanie was still breathtakingly beautiful; she had always been and Sam suspected that she would stay that way until the day she inhaled her last breath. _

_Melanie glanced at him and said with a smile, "Well, hey to you too handsome…" _

_Sam sat on the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. "How are you feeling today?"_

"_Not too bad actually, but then again I think it has something to do with all the Morphine that they pumped into me." Melanie chuckled with her eyes closed._

_Sam laughed at her comment, Melanie never ceased to amaze him; she always had a bright outlook in life. Even when life handed her the short end of the stick; she never gave up on her optimism._

"_Will you do me a favor, Sam?" Melanie spoke to him sleepily._

"_Of course..." Sam answered while rubbing the back of her hand._

"_Will you watch after Mercy for me when I'm gone?" _

"_I will, Mel. You don't even have to ask for it; you know I would do anything for Mercy." Sam loved Mercedes; he would walk on hot coals for her. He knew that Melanie's request was not something that he could not accomplish._

_As if Melanie could read his thoughts, she said. "You love her don't you?"_

_Sam kept silent, not knowing what to say to Melanie. He loved Mercedes, he'd loved her since he was 17, but at this point he didn't know what to say or do. Especially since he was now dating Quinn; he liked Quinn but knew that he could never love her. The whole situation was turning out to be nightmare._

_When Melanie saw that Sam was not going to answer her question, she asked. "Why are you with Quinn, Sam? You obviously love Mercy, yet you're dating someone else."_

_Sam cleared his throat and said, "I do love Mercy... I just don't know how to tell her. Especially now… She hates me, Mel. I don't know why I'm dating Quinn; I guess I'm doing it because she likes me and I'm afraid of Mercy rejecting my love."_

"_You need to sort things out with Quinn, Sam. It's not good to string the poor girl along. As for Mercy, she does not hate you… I don't think she knows it yet but she loves you too. Just give her time, she'll get there. Promise me that you won't give up on her." Mel said, giving him a weak smile._

"_I promise…" He smiled at her and then continued when he saw that she was fighting sleep. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep now. I'll come back tomorrow…" Mel was already asleep when he finished his sentence. Their visits grew shorter by the day as her health deteriorated; soon there would be no more visits left. Sam cherished the time he had left with his childhood friend but the thought of never seeing her again brought tears to his eyes._

_Sam wiped his tears away and said, "Goodnight pretty girl..." He gave her a kiss on her forehead, and left._

When Sam woke up he remembered what he had promised Melanie and felt bad for not keeping up with his promise. Even so, he was still angry at Mercedes for lying to him.

xxxxxxxx

Sam was walking outside Starbucks when he saw Mercedes; he made his way into the coffee shop and confronted her. She had the gull to look clueless when he questioned her about giving him the wrong phone number. She set him straight about not doing it on purpose. He suddenly felt foolish for making a big scene out of something so small.

When Mercedes requested for him to join her, he jumped at the opportunity. He apologized to her for leaving after Melanie's funeral and to his surprise she forgave him. Things went smoothly after that, he walked her home that night and told her that he would call her tomorrow to set up a time to meet up again. He never told her that he would be seeing her tomorrow at the school.

xxxxxxxx

After promising to have lunch with Mercedes when he bumped into her that morning; Sam waited for her outside her classroom.

When she came out she said, "We're having lunch with a few of my colleagues today."

He was disappointed that he would not be getting any alone time with Mercedes but decided to push that aside.

"Ok, lead the way my lady…" Sam said to her.

"You're such a dork, Sam Evans." Mercedes said giggling.

He almost said _'but you love this dork'_

Mercedes led him to the cafeteria and introduced him to two people.

"Sam, I would like you to meet two of my colleagues. This is Tina Cohen-Chang." Mercedes said as pointed to the pretty Asian woman and then said, "This is Finn Hudson." Pointing to a tall brunette haired man.

"Hi guys I'm Sam Evans… Mercedes' childhood friend..." Sam said shaking both of their hands.

Sam sat down next to Mercedes and noticed that Finn who was sitting right in front of her was staring and flirting with her.

Sam felt jealousy burn through him. _Who the hell is this guy and why is he flirting with my woman?_

"Sam, are you ok?" Mercedes questioned when she noticed that Sam was not paying attention to the group conversation.

"Um… Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about work." He lied.

He joined the group; conversing about college life and living in Cincinnati. He found out that Finn and Tina were not Cincinnati natives; Tina was from Lima, OH while Finn was from Robinson, IL. They both moved to the city for work. Lunch hour flew by quickly and they all had to go back to work. As he was making his way back to the gym, Sam could not erase the feeling of uneasiness about Finn. Sam had a feeling that Finn was going to come between Mercedes and him.

* * *

Sam caught up with her as she was about to get into her car. "Hey, Mercy… Do you want to hang out on Friday night?"

Mercedes suddenly felt bad for having to deny his request but said, "I'm sorry but I can't Sam… I have a date that night."

"Date… With who?" Sam gave her a questioning look.

"Finn." Mercedes whispered.

"Oh it's ok; I guess we could hangout on Saturday instead…" Sam said giving her the disappointed look.

"Yes, definitely on Saturday. Again, I'm sorry Sam…" Mercedes didn't know why she kept apologizing but she felt like somehow she had let Sam down.

"I better go, Mercy… I'll see you tomorrow at school." Sam said before leaving her.

xxxxxxxxx

The week flew by quickly, Mercedes had started hanging out with Sam at the school but for some reason she felt like Sam was being distant. She wanted to ask him about it but did not want to pry just in case it was something personal.

On Friday night, Finn came to pick her up at 7 pm. He looked great with his grey polo t-shirt and khaki pants. He drove them to Andrew's steakhouse for dinner; it was a classy joint that had more privacy then other local steakhouses.

Mercedes was having a great time on her date until she had a feeling of being watched. She looked around the restaurant but didn't see anything suspicious, so she went back to her conversation even though the feeling never went away.

When fifteen minutes had passed and she still felt the uneasiness, she looked around again. This time she caught the culprit who had been watching her; it was Sam Evans, he was wearing an all black ensemble with dark shades covering his eyes. _Does he think that I'm stupid? I would know that blonde hair anywhere._

Mercedes was seething with rage by the end of dinner; Finn had asked her if everything was alright but she had brushed him off by saying that she had a slight headache. Before they left the restaurant, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she passed Sam's table she signaled for him to follow her. They were outside the restrooms before she confronted him.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes demanded in a harsh whispered tone.

"I'm just having dinner…" Sam said, he was trying to act innocent but Mercedes knew that he was lying.

"Oh really… Why would you be wearing shades if you're having dinner? It's 8 o'clock at night!" Mercedes raised her voice, frustrated at Sam for keeping up with the lie.

"My eyes are hurting..." Sam explained.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Samuel Austin Evans…"

"Alright, alright… I'll tell you…" Sam said flustered.

"So…" Mercedes folded her arms while waiting for him to answer.

"I was following you ok! I don't trust the guy, besides Mel told me to watch after you before she died…" Sam confessed.

"I am not a child that needs protecting, Sam! I am a 26 year old grown ass woman. I don't need you snooping around on my dates. Finn is a nice guy and because of you my date is ruined!" Mercedes screamed at him. She couldn't believe that he would bring up her sister in this. After all these years, she thought that he had changed. She was wrong; Sam Evans was still the same selfish and self centered person she knew.

"I'm sorry, Mercy…" Sam looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry is just not going to cut it, Sam… You apologize to me for leaving and then hurt me again by doing something this stupid. How am I supposed to believe you?"

There was silence after that; she didn't know what else to say to Sam. It was like they couldn't move forward with their friendship. Sam would apologize for being a jack ass and will contradict himself by spying on her during her date.

"I better go…" Mercedes started to walk away but was pulled back by Sam. The contact caused electricity to run down her arm.

"Are you going to keep seeing, Finn?" He asked looking at her intently.

"Yes, Sam. Finn is a really nice guy and I really do like him. I need to move forward in life and I could see myself doing that with Finn." After stating this, Mercedes walked away without looking back.

xxxxxxx

When Mercedes got home that night she was still fuming about what Sam had done. _What the hell is his problem? Why can't he just mind his own business?_ As much as she hated him for interrupting her date, she couldn't deny the butterflies that had fluttered in her stomach when she saw him from the across the room. The clothes that he was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and black jeans were downright sinful. _There I go again thinking with my lady parts. Get your head out of the gutter, Mercy!_

DING DONG…

"What the hell?" Mercedes wondered out loud. It was 11 pm, who would be coming over at this time of the night? Mercedes walked over and opened the door.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked when she saw him standing outside her door in a demanding voice.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Was it good or bad? I've decided to skim through the date with Finn since the chapter was so long already. I hope you didn't mind.

Now on to shout outs….

Samcedesfantic, HP, hopefullwriter81, connect2tjb: Thank you for all your insightful comments.

Jadziwine: I knew you would like the bumping and grinding. I hope you liked Mercedes' reaction to the dance. Lol. It's only going to get steamier girlfriend, so hang on. ;P

Mercysam: I should be the one who is honored for getting such a loyal reader like you. Thank you very much for the review.

masterajoy: I hoped you liked Mercedes' point of view. I put Melanie's voice in story for dramatic effect, I'm glad it moved you. Thank you very much for the review.

Alliecattie3: Thank you for the review hon… I'm trying to write for more a mature reader that's why I made things a bit spicier in this story.

box5angel: As you can tell on this chapter, Mercedes is clueless about Sam's feelings. She does feel the spark between them though so it will get better. Oh, and Noah is not going to be a factor, someone else will be or shall I say a few people but I'm going to keep you guessing. I know I'm evil. Thank you for the reviews girl.

Alright, that's all I have for now. Thank you for reading. Until next time….

REVIEWS PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

Here's chapter 4, I hope you guys like it. Shout outs will be posted at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy…

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

At the end of the school day, Sam stopped Mercedes right before she was about to get into her car. He wanted to know if she was free to hang out on Friday; much to his disappointment Mercedes informed him that she had a date that night.

Sam felt hurt by her admission but hid it by asking her who the lucky guy was. When she told him that it was Finn, his stomach dropped. Sam somehow knew that Finn was going to be his competition in the race to win Mercedes' heart, when he had first met him. Mercedes apologized to him again for not being able to hang out on Friday but Sam covered by saying that they could just meet up on Saturday. He could feel her slipping from his grasp yet again as she drove away from him that afternoon.

Sam drew away emotionally after that day; he would still have lunch with Mercedes but he was not as friendly as he used to be. He could tell that she could feel his withdrawal but didn't question him about it.

It was Friday evening and Sam was feeling restless, he knew that Finn would be picking Mercedes' up for their date in about two hours. He tried to catch up with some extra work but couldn't concentrate. _This is driving me crazy! What if he kisses her after the date and she liked it? What if she sleeps with him! _With that last thought on his mind, Sam decided that there was only one thing for him to do; he had to follow them on their date.

Sam quickly got dressed and left for Mercedes' apartment. He waited for one and a half hours before seeing Finn's arrival. When he finally saw Mercedes emerge from her apartment; Sam had to fix the boner that had suddenly made an appearance in his pants. Mercedes looked stunning, donning a purple plunging neckline wrap dress that showed off the upper parts of her delectable breasts.

When Finn's car started moving, Sam had to clear his head of his lustful thoughts and tail them. He had to make sure not to trail them too closely for fear of being noticed; so he made certain that he was at least two cars behind them. They arrived at Andrew's Steakhouse about twenty minutes later. Sam had to give Finn credit for bringing his first date to the particular joint; Andrew's was an upscale restaurant which only those with money could afford. Sam grabbed the shades that were in his glove compartment when he had parked his car. _This will help disguise me._

He waited for five minutes after the couple had made their way into the restaurant before entering. Sam told the seating hostess that he preferred to be seated on a secluded corner; he wanted to make sure that he would not be discovered. The hostess agreed to his request and brought him to his booth. The booth was situated perfectly; from where he was seated, he could see what was going on at Mercedes' table without getting caught.

When he had ordered his dinner, Sam focused his full attention on the couple. It looked like they were having a great time until he noticed Mercedes fidgeting. Not too long after that, Mercedes started to look around the restaurant. It was like she could feel Sam's eyes watching her. Thinking on his toes, Sam ducked his head behind the menu to avoid detection. Luckily for him the tactic had worked. Sam went back to observing the couple until he noticed that Mercedes was looking straight at him. _Oh shit, I'm fucked now._ He knew that the shades he was wearing had not helped conceal his identity when Mercedes gave him a murderous look.

Since he had been caught, Sam decided to keep on watching. He could see that Mercedes was uncomfortable; it probably had to do with the fact that Sam was watching them. _Good she should be distressed. She needs to know that she belongs with me not with Finn Hudson. What kind of a stupid name is Finn Hudson anyway? I bet he's a serial killer running away from the law and have decided to use that name as an Alias._

Sam was jolted from his musing when Mercedes walked passed his table giving him the 'come with me now' look. He followed her outside the restrooms where she then started questioning him. Sam tried to lie by saying that he was there having dinner, which technically he was; he just didn't want her to know that he was also snooping on her date. When Mercedes called him out about wearing shades at night, Sam blurted out that his eyes hurt. _My eyes hurt? Good going Sam! Now she's going to be even more pissed off at you._

When Mercedes tried to get him to tell the truth again, obviously not buying into his bullshit; Sam was forced to come clean. He informed her that he did not trust Finn and that Melanie had instructed him to watch over Mercedes when she was gone. Mercedes proceeded to scream at him by saying that she was a grown woman who could take care of herself. Sam felt guilty for what he had done and apologized to her but she was not convinced by his apology. Her statement about him apologizing for leaving her and then contradicting himself; left an ache in his heart. Sam only wanted what was best for Mercedes; he wanted her to see him the way she saw Finn but his actions had once again messed up their friendship.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Mercedes announced that she had to go. Sam grabbed her arm stopping her progress and asked if she was going to see Finn again. When she told him that she was going to keep seeing Finn, his heart shattered. He knew then that he had lost her.

xxxxxxx

As Sam laid in bed that night, he mused over what had happened at the restaurant. He was tired of the constant obstacle he had to endure when it came to expressing his true feelings for Mercedes. First there was Joe and although it could not be helped, Melanie had gotten sick and now Finn was in his way. _When will I get the chance to tell her how much I love her?_ At that thought, Sam arrived to the conclusion that he had to tell her the truth and he was going to do it that night.

When Sam arrived at her door, he had to take a deep breath to extinguish the nerves that were wrecking havoc in his mind. He then rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. Mercedes opened the door and said, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

Sam was dumbfounded when he saw what Mercedes was wearing; she had on a black tank top with matching yoga pants that molded perfectly to her womanly curves. Sam gulped and answered her question. "I need to talk to you, Mercy."

"Don't you think you've done enough damage tonight, Sam?" Mercedes raised her voice. She was obviously still angry about what had happened earlier.

Sam glanced around the outside of her apartment and said, "Can I come in? I don't want to disturb your neighbors..."

Mercedes let out a sigh and let him in. When she had closed her front door, she leaned against it, folded her arms and waited for him to start talking.

"I know that you're still pissed off at me for what happened earlier and I'm sorry about that but I can't help myself. I was scared that Finn might hurt you." Sam said trying to convince her.

"How would Finn hurt me, Sam? He's a really nice guy, who likes me, and wants to date me. What is so wrong about that?" Mercedes demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with that… I- I can't hold this in any longer…" Sam paced along her living room; he then turned and said, "I love you, Mercy. I've been in love with you since I was 17."

* * *

Mercedes gasped upon hearing Sam's confession. "What the hell does that even mean? If you really do love me then why did it take so long for you to confess it?"

Sam approached her then, when he was standing in front of her, he said. "How am I supposed to tell you when I was never given the chance? You were dating Joe when I realized that I was in love with you and then Mel got sick. I might be insensitive, Mercy, but I'm not an asshole."

"Oh don't act like you're so innocent, Sam... You were dating Quinn when Mel got sick. It's not like you were truly pining over me…" Mercedes said rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe him due to the simple fact of him dating Quinn. How could he even look at her, let alone love her, when he had the blonde bombshell as a girlfriend?

"Damn it… Why can't you just believe that I love you? What do I have to do to make you believe it? I never loved Quinn, ok! I just dated her because I was afraid that you were going to reject me. I guess I was right for doing so, judging from your reaction." Sam said as he hovered over her. His breath on her face sending chills up and down her body.

Mercedes pulled away and walked to the other side of the room. She needed to be away from Sam in order to think. "What am I suppose to do now, Sam? Did you think that I would just fall at your feet and tell you how much I love you too? News flash Sam, I don't love you. In fact I don't even believe in love."

Sam stalked over to where she was standing, gently pushing her onto the wall, and said, "Just give me a chance to prove to you that I love you, Mercy. I'll prove to you that there is such a thing called love…"

Before Mercedes could answer, Sam had pressed her body onto the wall and kissed her. Her heart was telling her to push him away but her body craved his touch; so she opened her mouth and tangled her tongue with his. They kissed until they were both breathless and had to come up for air.

Sam started peppering light kisses onto her neck and said, "I want you so much, Mercy… You're all I could think about."

Mercedes knew that what they were doing was wrong but she couldn't make herself stop. "Oh god… I want you too, Sam…" She said in a lust filled haze.

When Sam heard her confession, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his body. He was heading towards the sofa when Mercedes said. "Not the sofa… Go to my bedroom…"

They kissed frantically on the way to her bedroom; when he got there he slowly put her down on top of her bed and said, "I want you, Mercy, but this is not going to be a onetime thing for me. After this you are mine…" He kissed her hard after that admission.

Mercedes wanted to object but the way he was kissing and caressing her was blurring her conscience. Instead of objecting, she said. "Take me, Sam…" She then proceeded to tug on his shirt; Sam understanding her meaning stood up and quickly took off his shirt.

"When the hell did you get so sexy, Sam Evans?" Mercedes said with a lust filled voice when she saw Sam's naked torso.

"I've always been this sexy… It's just that you've never noticed until now…" Sam said while kissing her neck.

"Well, aren't we cocky…" Mercedes chuckled.

"I'm very cocky when it comes to you. Now, sit up so I can strip you naked." Sam said in a demanding tone. His tone made her want to comply with his every demand.

She sat up and let Sam strip her of her top and bra. When Sam saw her naked breasts, he said. "God you're beautiful..."

He then latched onto one of her nipples and sucked while he lightly pinched the other one; his actions made her toes curl. She was gasping for air and pulling at his hair, the sensation of what he was doing, driving her insane.

"Do you like that, baby?" Sam asked in between nips.

"God, yes… Please, don't stop…" Mercedes begged.

He went back to devouring her breast but this time he had slipped his other hand inside her yoga pants; rubbing her dripping core. He inserted his finger into her canal and rubbed his thumb along her clitoris; bringing her closer to orgasm.

"Don't stop, baby… Please don't stop..." Mercedes said not wanting the feeling to end. Sam quickened the movements of his hand; bringing Mercedes to an earth shattering orgasm. Sam kept rubbing her core until she was no longer shaking; he then kissed her lips and got up to strip the rest of their clothes off.

When Mercedes saw the size of Sam's erection, she said. "Uh uh… There's no way you're going to insert that thing inside me. Do you want to kill me or something?"

Sam laughed at her comment and said, "Don't worry baby, I'll make it fit. Now, come to Sammy…" Sam laid on top of Mercedes and kissed her, ignoring her protests.

Mercedes started to feel the tingling in between her thighs again when Sam rubbed his penis on her dripping core. "Oh god, you're so wet…" Sam said.

Before things went any further she asked, "Sam, do you have any condoms?"

Sam got up and went to retrieve his pants; he took out his wallet and said, "Thank god… I have a few actually." Sam smiled as he held up a condom.

He went back to the bed, opened the condom and rolled it on to his erection. When he was done he positioned himself in between her thighs and slowly entered her. When he was fully embedded in her, he said. "Fuck, you're tight…"

Mercedes cupped both of his muscled ass and signaled him to start moving. He thrusts in and out of her gently at first but started picking up his pace when she said, "Faster, Sam. I want it faster… Fuck, I'm so close…"

* * *

Sam felt like he was in heaven being inside of Mercedes' tight, wet core. The sounds that she was making and the feel of her hands on his back and ass were driving him crazy. When Sam started to feel the stirring of his orgasm; he placed his thumb on Mercedes' clitoris and massaged it. It didn't take long for Mercedes to reach her climax after that; the fluttering of her canal set his own release. Sam swore he saw shooting stars as he shot his load into his condom, it was the best orgasm he'd ever had in his life.

Sam slumped onto Mercedes; too weak to move after their love making. He could feel Mercedes rubbing his back while they both panted for air. When strength returned to his body, he kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be right back." He quickly went to the attached bathroom to dispose of the used condom; washed his hands and made his way back to her bedroom. Mercedes was lying underneath the blanket when he returned; he lifted the blanket and joined her. Mercedes curled up onto him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her action felt so right, like only she was meant to cuddle with him.

"I love you, Mercy…" Sam said, it felt great to be able to say that to her freely.

"I wish I could return the sentiment, Sam but I don't want to lie to you. You deserve better than that. I've lost faith in love, Sam… Too much has happened for me to believe in it." Mercedes answered with a sigh.

"Will you be with me? Give me a chance to show you that I really love you and that you could love me too… I will restore your faith, Mercy; just tell me that you will be with me." Sam did not want for things to go back to the way they were, if Mercedes didn't love him now, he was determined to make her love him sometime in the future. Sam had lost her once and did not want that to happen again.

Mercedes kissed his chest and said, "I feel this spark between us, Sam, but is that going to be enough for you to stay? I don't want to put my heart into something that I could lose again. I've lost too much in life already; I don't want to have to go through the pain of losing someone I care about ever again…" Her voice cracked by the end of her statement. Sam knew that he was to blame for some of her pain and he felt bad about it, but he could not change the past, all he could do was make sure that their future was great together.

Sam hugged her tighter and said, "You won't lose me, Mercy… I'm sorry for what I've done but I want to make it up to you. I promise not to leave you no matter what happens with us. I will always be your best friend because I would rather not be with you and still stay friends then not have any contact with you at all. The past eight years had almost killed me; I don't ever want to go through that again..."

Mercedes looked up at him then, "Alright… I'll be with you, Sam. But we have to keep us a secret, at least until I figure out what I truly feel about us being together.

"Alright…. This means that you're not going to date Finn anymore, right?" Sam looked at her waiting for her answer. Truth be told, Sam was not comfortable with the idea of keeping their relationship a secret but he had to agree so as not to push her away.

"What, you don't like sharing me? Actually, I kinda like the idea of dating two men. In fact I'm going to go ahead and do that…" Mercedes giggled.

Sam pulled away from her and pinned her on to the bed. "Don't you even dare, Mercy…" He growled.

"Ooh… Is Sammy being possessive? What are you going to do if I went ahead and date Finn? Are you going to spank me?" Mercedes teased.

"Is that what you want, Mercy? Did you want me to spank that luscious ass of yours?" Sam said while he nipped her neck.

When he heard her moan, he stopped his ministration and asked. "So are you going to stop dating Finn?"

"Yes… Just please don't stop…" She begged.

Satisfied with her answer, Sam continued what he was doing; in fact he continued it until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you love it or hate it? I'm sorry if the love making scene was not up to par, I tried to make it as believable as possible. :)

On to shout outs:

Samcedesfanatic, Charlotte, HP, Hopefullwriter81, and connect2tjb: Thank you for all your comments. At Samcedesfanatic, I hope this chapter didn't blind you. Lol.

Jadziwine: Sweetie, I just loved the way you ranted about Finn in your last review. So I've decided to use your rant in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and as always thank you for your review. Also, I made the love scene spicier just for you. Lol. ;)

QTFics: Sam told Mercedes of his true feelings, yay right? Unfortunately, we all know that this is not the end. It's just going to get bumpier from this point on. Thank you so much for the review, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

MercySam: Thank you very much for the indebt review and compliment. By the way to answer your question, I am a Singaporean which is in Asia, so that makes me an Asian. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to your reviews as always. Oh and love you too. :)

Alliecattie3: Yay, my fangirling have returned even though it was sophisticated. Lol. Wasn't Sam's spy gear funny though? I laughed so hard writing that part. So did you like what happened when Sam showed up? I kept blushing as I wrote the love scene, I can be such a prude. Lol. Regarding the interlopers: Damn… You've guessed my plot but no worries I'm changing it, so now you just have to keep on guessing. Thank you so much for the love sweetie, I keep writing because of readers like you. :)

tdminor86: I squealed when I saw that you had reviewed. It's an honor to have another fellow author read my work. Thanks for liking the story and I hope you liked this chapter. :)

cupcake: You guessed it right about the sex thing but it's not a one night stand. So points to you for the first guess. Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I hope you stick around for the rest of it. Looking forward to seeing another review from you.

GenByTheSunrise94: Awww… Your review touched my heart, thank you so much for liking my work and subscribing me as one of your favorite authors. I hope you liked this chapter… Sam confided his feelings to Mercedes, finally right! Lol. Hope to get more reviews from you. :)

Well that's all for the shout outs.

I'm sensing more reviews for this chapter (crossing my fingers)

That's all I have for now, until next time….

REVIEWS PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5 The accidental runin

Here's chapter 5. I'm dedicating this chapter to Alliecattie3, Jadziwine, Moonlight015, and MercySam.

Enjoy the chapter guys. Shout outs will be given at the end of the chapter.

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

"Sam… What are you doing?" Mercedes asked groggily, she had woken up to the sensation of Sam's tongue licking her neck. They had made love through the night and Mercedes was still tired from the marathon.

Sam didn't answer, instead he continued nipping at her neck; sending tingles up and down her spine.

Mercedes looked at the wall clock and saw that it was only 10 am. "Sam its 10 o'clock in the morning, I want to go back to sleep... We had sex all night, didn't you get enough?"

"I have 11 years of pent up frustration to get through… One night is not going to be enough, Mercy. I'm hungry for you…" Sam said lustfully.

"You're such a perv…" Mercedes giggled as she pushed him off of her.

"Yeah I am but I'm only a perv for you…" Sam replied; now lying next to her.

"I'm serious though, Sam, we didn't get to sleep until after 8 this morning. I need my beauty sleep." Mercedes pouted.

"Fine… But I want a kiss first." He demanded.

"Promise you'll let me sleep after the kiss?" Mercedes questioned, raising a brow.

"I promise, now come to Sammy…" Sam said as he wiggled his brows.

Mercedes crawled onto his side of the bed, straddled him and gave him a light peck. "There's your kiss. Now I'm going back to sleep…" She tried to get up but Sam planted his arms over her thighs impeding her movement.

"That's not enough; I need a real kiss with tongues." Sam smiled cheekily.

Mercedes leaned over and kissed him deeply; she fully intended to stop until she felt Sam groping her breasts. All protest went out the window when she felt his erection rubbed against her core; her tiredness forgotten, all she wanted right then was for Sam to bury his length inside of her.

As if Sam had read her mind he quickly turned them over so that he was on top, protected his phallus, and entered her. They both moaned when he was fully seated inside of her.

"Are you still tired?" Sam asked as he thrusts in and out of her.

"No…" Mercedes moaned. She grabbed Sam's face and kissed him hungrily. She had never been wanton with any other man before but with Sam it was like she could not get enough. They'd made love all of last night and yet she still wanted more.

Sam pulled away from the kiss and said, "I want you to get on top me. I want to see your beautiful body while we make love. Would you do that for me, Mercy?"

Mercedes felt nervous at his request, she had always felt insecure about her body but Sam made her feel beautiful when he spoke those words to her. "Yes, Sam…" She finally answered in a moan.

Sam then flipped them over so that she would straddle him; she placed her hands on the headboard for leverage, and started moving her hips.

"Beautiful… God, baby… You feel so good like this…" Sam hissed.

Sam placed his thumb on her clit and began massaging. The rubbing and thrusting was driving her crazy, it wasn't long before she yelled. "I'm coming, Sam… I'm coming…"

"Oh god, I love you, Mercy…" Sam moaned as he reached his climax.

xxxxxxx

"Can I go to sleep now?" Mercedes said chuckling as she cuddled up to Sam after he'd cleaned himself up.

"Yes. You can go to sleep now, Mercy." Sam answered rubbing her back.

It only took five minutes for the couple to fall asleep.

xxxxxxx

The rumbling in Mercedes' stomach finally woke her up from her much needed sleep. She looked at the clock and noticed that was already 1 pm.

Mercedes shook Sam who was sleeping on his stomach and said, "Sam, wake up... It's 1 o'clock and I'm starving."

"Five more minutes…" Sam grumbled.

Not satisfied with his answer, Mercedes yanked the covers he was wrapped in and smacked his naked butt; stinging her hand by doing so.

"Ow! That really hurts, couldn't you just give me my five minutes?" Sam yelped rubbing his now red butt.

Mercedes giggled at Sam's reaction, when she saw that he was now sitting on the bed, she said. "I'm hungry… So I woke you up. Did you want to grab some lunch at the Trolley Stop Sandwich Shop?"

"Sure… You wanna take a shower with me?" Sam gave her a boyish grin.

"Hell no… I know what you're thinking, and I'm not falling for it again, you can shower in the other bathroom."

Mercedes went into her linen closet to retrieve a towel; not wanting a repeat of earlier, she tossed the towel at Sam, the towel landing on his face.

"Hey… That's not very nice. You could've just given the towel to me nicely…" Sam complained.

"We both know what you would've done if I had handed it to you. Throwing the towel to you was the safest route. Now get…" Mercedes said pointing to her bedroom door.

After they were both showered and dressed, they headed out. The Trolley Stop Sandwich Shop was only a few blocks away from Mercedes' home, so they decided to walk there.

When they reached the sandwich shop they ordered their food and took their seats on the outside seating area.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked smiling at her.

"Sore and still a little tired but other than that I'm feeling good." Mercedes said after she took a sip of her raspberry iced tea.

Sam kept on smiling at her but didn't say anything.

"Why are you giving me that goofy smile?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be with you. If someone had told me a year ago, that you and I would end up together, I'd say that they're nuts. But now that it's happened, I just can't seem to stop smiling." Sam said gazing deep in her eyes.

Mercedes couldn't believe the way things had turned out either. She still felt a little wary about their relationship but right now she's actually really happy. She hadn't been this happy since the day Melanie died; the thought of being happy without her sister suddenly made her feel guilty.

"_Don't ever regret your happiness, Mercy. I am glad that Sam can make you happy." _Melanie's voice said.

"Who would've known that I would be dating Sam Evans? I would pay to see the looks on the girls in my class faces. Apparently they all want a piece of you, Sam…" Mercedes beamed. The girls in her High School never understood why Sam would be best friends with Mercedes. A lot of them would spread malicious lies about her but she never let them get to her.

"I am? Well those girls can't have me. I only girl I want is you, Mercy…" Sam leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

Before she could say anything else her phone had rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Santana. "Hello…" Mercedes said.

"Hey to you too… How's your Saturday going far?"

Mercedes wanted to say. _Great actually, I had sex all night with Sam. Who apparently also have a big pole._

Mercedes chuckled at her thoughts and said, "Its fine, Santana. I'm actually having lunch with Sam right now."

"I guess you and Trouty made up, huh? That's great... Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that me and the gang are having another get together at Sierra's tonight and your attendance is mandatory. You can bring Lisa Rinna along, if you want."

"Fine, I'll be there. I'll ask Sam if he wants to tag along. See you at Sierra's at 8?"

"Yup, tell Lady Lips I said hi. See you later, Merc…"

Mercedes hung up and turned to Sam, "Sorry… That was Santana. She said hi and wanted to know if you would join us at Sierra's tonight."

"If you're going then I'll go." Sam replied.

"Great... Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, now that your belly is full, you can go another round right?" Sam leered at her.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Mercedes laughed, lightly smacking his arm.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Sam raised a brow.

They got up, cleared their trays and left the sandwich shop. They stopped at the grocery store on the way home to pick up snacks and supplies. As the couple was checking out, Mercedes heard someone call her name. "Mercy?" A male voice spoke.

She looked in the direction of the voice and saw that Joe Hart was smiling at her. She immediately let go of Sam's hand. "Joe!" Mercedes said. Joe had gotten rid of his dreadlocks and was now donning a shorter haircut but he was still as handsome as he was when they were both in High School.

Mercedes ran to him and leapt into his open arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you left town!" Mercedes questioned excitedly. Joe had gone to LA after they graduated; his family had relocated there and he wanted to be closer to them.

"I just moved back actually, I live in the neighborhood now. I just got a job here as youth counselor." Joe said kissing her on the cheek.

"You've got to be kidding me! I live in the area too… It's so great to see you again, Joe."

Sam approached them just then. "Joe, you remember my best friend, Sam right?" Mercedes re-introduced them.

"Yeah, hey man. How's it going?" Joe held out his hand to Sam.

"I'm good. It's nice to see you again, Joe." Sam shook his hand.

After the both men had gotten reacquainted Mercedes asked, "So tell me, what have you been up to this past eight year?"

"After I graduated from USC, I went to Africa to do volunteer work for a few years then I went back to LA to work but decided that LA was just not for me. I figured why not move back to Cincinnati since this was where I grew up. I got a counseling job here a month ago and the rest as they say is history."

"That's great that you went to Africa. I always knew that you were going to do something great with your life. You always were a good hearted guy." She glanced at Sam and decided to wrap the conversation up.

"Listen, I have to go now. How about you give me your phone number and we can meet up for dinner sometime." Mercedes said.

"Sure. That would be great." They exchanged phone numbers and he continued, "It was really nice to see you again Mercy. I'm so glad to have found an old friend." He smiled at her.

"It was nice seeing you too. I'll call you soon so we could set up a time to meet up." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

After paying for her groceries, Sam and Mercedes walked home in silence. When she had put all of the groceries away, she said. "It was so nice to see Joe again. I thought I'd never see him again after graduation but I guess the universe had other plans."

Sam was now sitting on her couch drinking an ice cold beer, actually he was chugging it. _What's wrong with him?_

She went to the couch and sat on his lap. "Are you ok, Sam?" She asked while playing with his hair at the back of his neck.

* * *

Sam felt like he was on an emotional rollercoaster. He had finally told Mercedes that he loved her and she had agreed to date him. They spent the most amazing night together and now he felt like he didn't matter to her at all.

Yes, his insecurities stems from the meeting with Joe. He didn't like the fact that as soon as Mercedes saw Joe she had let his hand go and ran straight to Joe's arms. He felt even worst when she had introduced him as her best friend. Sam felt like Mercedes had broken his heart when he heard that comment. He knew that they had both agreed to keep their relationship a secret but what she did still hurts. Sam didn't like Mercedes hugging and kissing other men, especially her ex-boyfriend.

When they got to her house, Sam helped her with the groceries and once that was done he took a can of beer that he had bought earlier, went to sit at her couch, and proceeded to down the beverage. He felt a little better when Mercedes came to sit on his lap and proceeded to play the hair at his nape.

"Are you ok, Sam?" Mercedes questioned.

Sam sighed and said, "No, I guess I'm a little jealous about Joe."

"Why? You do know that Joe, and I are just old friends right?" She frowned.

"Yes but the way you were hugging and kissing him bothered me." Sam confessed.

"It was just a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't like I was making out with him or anything."

"You might as well have…" Sam mumbled.

"Joe was my first love, Sam... I will always have a soft spot for him but nothing more. I'm with you now and you have to trust me if you want this relationship to work." Mercedes sighed.

"I know Mercy; I just can't help but feel the way that I do. What's to stop you from going back to him? From what I can see, it looks like he's still single, and you've said it yourself that you don't love me."

Mercedes got up abruptly after hearing his comment; she opened her front door and said, "I need you to leave right now! You obviously don't trust me and I refuse to be with someone who thinks that I'm capable of cheating!"

Sam got up off the couch and went to close the door but she had a death grip on it. So he pulled her hand away and said, "You're crazy if you think I'm leaving. I meant it when I told you that I love you. Can't I feel insecure? You might not know this but you are a very beautiful woman. No guy in their right mind could resist you and I doubt Joe could either. So you can try to push me away Mercy, but I'm not leaving you, not again."

Mercedes sighed but said kept silent. Sam approached her and said, "I love you, Mercy, and I never want to lose you again. I'm sorry for being an over sensitive jerk." Sam embraced Mercedes giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"It's ok, Sam, I would probably be the same way if I were in your shoes… But from now on you have to promise me that you're going to trust me." Mercedes said looking up at him.

"I promise…" Sam kissed Mercedes passionately after giving her his promise.

* * *

After the confrontation that afternoon, things were better between them. They had made love for most part of the afternoon, with Sam professing his love for her; it felt good hearing him say it. She was still not sure of her feelings for Sam but she knew that pretty soon she will be able to return the sentiment without any hesitation. Sam was a good man after all; it must have taken a lot for him to admit his jealousy to her.

They were now dressed for their dinner with Santana and the gang. Sam looked dashing in his fitted navy blue t-shirt and dark jeans; Sam had gone home earlier to get some clothes, he had packed more than he needed, explaining that he would love to stay with his girlfriend until Monday. The word girlfriend made her heart soar, she may not be ready to say 'I love you' yet but she definitely liked being his girlfriend.

"You look handsome, Sam." Mercedes said walking to him from her bedroom. She had made sure Sam got ready in the other bathroom as to avoid any 'hanky panky'.

"And you look sexy as hell in that dress of yours. Are you sure you don't want to stay in? I would love to rip that dress off of you." Sam said as he held her waist. Mercedes was wearing a red figure hugging wrap dress; she wore it just so she could drive Sam insane.

Mercedes laughed at her boyfriend. "No, Sam. We have to go. I promised Santana that I'll show up. Lord knows what she'd do to me if I left her hangin. I promise to let you rip the dress off of me when we get back." She winked.

It took them twenty minutes to get to Sierra's, before they left the car, Mercedes said. "Now, Sam. We promised to keep this relationship a secret for now, so watch where you put your hands in there."

"Alright, but can I have a kiss before we go in?" Sam said innocently.

Mercedes leaned over and gave him a kiss. They headed in and looked for their party. The guys had already been seated when they got there. They were all sitting at a round booth.

Mercedes was the first to greet them. "Hey guys! I hope we didn't keep you waiting… You guys remember Sam right?" She scooted in next to Brittany, leaving room for Sam to sit next to her.

"Hey Trouty… Glad you can join us! So what have you been up to lately?" Santana raised her voice so she could be heard over the loud music.

"Hey San… I'm glad to have been invited. I'm actually working as a contractor at Mercy's school. So we've been spending a lot of time together." Sam looked at her and winked.

Mercedes noticed his double meaning. _This boy is going to be the death of me._

"So what's been going on with you guys this week? Anything good happened?" Mercedes asked changing the subject.

"Artie started dating someone but he won't introduce her to us." Brittany said.

"I don't want to scare the poor girl away, if she meets you guys now I know that she won't want to date me again." Artie shrugged.

"I'm glad you're dating Artie." Mercedes said smiling at her friend.

"Well I had to move on since you wouldn't go out with me." Artie winked at her.

They all laughed at his comment. Dinner went on smoothly, when they had all finished eating Sam got out of his seat and said, "Care to have a dance with me, Mercy?"

Mercedes could feel heart starting go off like a race horse. "Of course, Sam…"

She took his hand and went down to the dance floor; the dance floor was now crowded with dancers. Sam held Mercedes with her back facing him, the way he was rubbing her all over was driving her crazy. Before long Mercedes had turned around and kissed him. She kissed him desperately like she needed his kiss to survive. It didn't help matters when she felt Sam groping her ass and grinding his erection onto her belly.

They kissed and groped each other until Mercedes heard someone say, "What the hell is going on? Why are you sucking lips with Trouty?"

She quickly pulled away from Sam and saw Santana standing next to them with her hands on her hips. _There goes our secret!_

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you love it or hate it? I'm glad most of you like the love scene, so I got a little brave and wrote another one. This one was not as hot as the other one though.

On to shout outs:

Samcedesfanatic, Hopefullwriter, Charlotte, connect2tjb, and HP: Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad you all liked the love scene and don't think that it's too raunchy. I wrote it that way for a reason.

Seoulmama: Thank you for the review sweetie. I'm glad you liked the love scene. Wasn't it you that reblogged my post on Tumblr, if so thank you very much. I hope to see more reviews from you. :)

Jadziwine: I'm glad that you liked the part where I used your prompt, it was too funny not to include. I just knew you'd love the love scene. Lol. As always thank you so much for your kind words. :)

P.S. I fell asleep reading Blood, Lust and Bulletwounds last night. Yes, it was that good that I did not want to put my Ipad down. Lol.

Moonlight015: Aww… I'm sorry this story made you cry, it's hard losing someone to cancer but I'm glad that you're keeping up with the story. Who are we kidding, you always read my stories. That's why I'm so glad to have you as a reader. You're too cute not wanting to comment about the love scene. Lol. Anyway, thank you again for reading and reviewing. You know I always look forward to your reviews. ;)

P.S. I'm going to read chapter 13 of Once Upon A Time tonight.

Gerriv: I'm glad you liked the chapter and the lovemaking. Lol. Thank you for the review.

QTFics: You know it girl friend, like you said Sam have another full time job just trying to keep Mercedes happy. Lol. Thank you for the review.

MercySam: Aww… You can't get on the internet at all when school starts. That sucks, that means I'm not going to see your reviews anymore. :( Anyway, thanks for the review and the kind comments.

Tdminor86: Damn, I didn't think that you would second guess the love making. I would be such a tease if I let that happen, I wanted them to get together as soon as possible the only question is are they going to stay together? Evil laugh. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the love making. Lol. Thank you so much for wanting to recommend my fic, it means a lot to me. Also thank you for the review.

Alliecattie3: Yay, for fangirling and needing a fan. Lol. So did you like the Joecedes interaction? I wrote it in just for you because you're awesome. I hope you liked it, there will be more interaction but I don't know if I want to make Joe a factor in the storyline or not. We'll see I guess. Thanks for the review sweetie, you know I always look forward to reading your reviews. :)

rana71: I'm glad you liked the story. I'm sorry you didn't like the love making but I wrote it that way because I didn't want it to be too raunchy. There are a lot of other authors who write their sex scenes that way and I wanted to be different. Anyway, thank you for your input. I look forward to seeing another review from you. :)

Well that's all I have for today folk. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Until next time….

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions part 2

As promised here is chapter 6. I noticed a few ridiculous mistakes on the last chapter. I hate it when that happens, so I apologize for that. It must be straining to read something that doesn't make sense or a few words missing her and there. Lol.

Enjoy the chapter you guys… Shout outs will be given at the end of the chapter.

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

_On the previous chapter_

She took his hand and went down to the dance floor; the dance floor was now crowded with dancers. Sam held Mercedes with her back facing him, the way he was rubbing her all over was driving her crazy. Before long Mercedes had turned around and kissed him. She kissed him desperately like she needed his kiss to survive. It didn't help matters when she felt Sam groping her ass and grinding his erection onto her belly.

They kissed and groped each other until Mercedes heard someone say, "What the hell is going on? Why are you sucking lips with Trouty?"

She quickly pulled away from Sam and saw Santana standing next to them with her hands on her hips. _There goes our secret!_

* * *

"Umm… CPR?" Sam blurted out. _Good going Sam, Santana is so going to believe your explanation._

Santana rolled her eyes. "Wow, Lady Lips…. I didn't know you perform CPR with tongues?" She said sarcastically.

"Alright, no need to attack my boyfriend. He was just protecting me." Mercedes finally said annoyed at her best friend.

"So, Trouty is now your boyfriend... Interesting…" Santana quirked her eyebrow.

Mercedes turned to Sam and said, "Baby, why don't you go back to the table. I need to have a talk with Santana." She gave him a quick kiss and shifted her gaze back to Santana.

When Sam had left, she said, "Let's find some place quiet we can talk."

They left the dance floor and walked out of the establishment. They were standing by Santana's car when Santana said. "Alright… Spill…"

Mercedes sighed. "Sam is now my boyfriend… He loves me but I'm not ready to return the sentiment. So we're keeping our relationship a secret, which obviously didn't work seeing as you've caught us…"

"I wouldn't have caught you guys if you were being discreet. By the looks of things you don't really want to keep this relationship a secret do you, Merc?" Santana questioned.

_Damn it, why does she have to be so smart!_ Now that she thought about it, Mercedes didn't really want to keep this relationship a secret. She liked the fact that Santana now knew that Sam was her boyfriend. Sam made her feel special and loved. Who the hell would not want a guy who could make them feel like that!

"I guess not…" Mercedes mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't love him, Merc? Judging by the way he acts around you tonight, Sam obviously is in love with you. Trust me I know, he didn't even try to look down my dress when he clearly could have. He only had eyes for you."

Santana was right, the dress that Santana was wearing left very little to the imagination; Sam could have sneaked a peek at Santana's perky boobs but he didn't because he loved her. She suddenly felt bad for not being able to return his love and also for lying to her best friend.

"I don't know San… I like spending time with him and the sex is incredible but to be honest with you, I'm scared of falling in love with Sam." She sighed.

"Why, Merc? If he's good to you, why won't you just tell him that you love him?"

"Because I'm scared that he will break my heart! He walked away from me once, San. He could do it again. What good would my love be if that were to happen?" Mercedes said raising her voice.

Santana approached her and enveloped her in a hug. "Love is risky, Merc… Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn't. We just have to have faith that it does. Look at me and Brittany, I was scared to take the plunge but with Brittany's love and encouragement I finally said fuck it and gave in to loving her. I've never been happier, Merc. I want the same for you, I love you, you are the best friend a girl could ever ask for and seeing you so sad these past few years breaks my heart. If Sam makes you happy then just go with it because you deserve to be loved and to love someone who can make you happy." Santana looked at her then with tears swimming in her eyes.

Seeing her best friend's tears made her own start to fall. Santana wiped Mercedes' tears away and said, "Don't cry, Merc. I hate seeing your tears. You've done enough crying this lifetime, from now on I only want to see you smiling. You know, you do that a lot tonight. I have to thank Sam for that." Santana sniffed and wiped her own tears away.

"Thank you, San. I don't know what I'd do without you and Sam does make me happy. I'll heed your advice and open myself up to loving him. Can you do me a favor though? Can you keep this a secret for a little while longer until I'm ready to tell the rest of the gang?" She said while hugged her best friend.

"I promise…. I'm glad you're going to give him a chance because I like seeing you happy and don't worry about Sam, if he breaks your heart, I'll break his legs."

Mercedes laughed at Santana's comment. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too, babe. Now, let's head back before Sam goes ape shit about his girl going missing."

They walked back into the restaurant to join the rest of the gang. When Sam saw her, he smiled and quietly asked, "Are things ok?"

Mercedes squeezed his hand under the table. "Yes, everything is ok."

* * *

They were now in the car heading back to Mercedes' house. Ever since they had gotten caught by Santana making out at the dance floor, things had oddly changed for the better. What surprised Sam the most was Santana's hug at the end of the night, it got even more surprising when she said "Thanks for making her happy, Sam… Keep it that way."

"Are you ok, baby?" Mercedes said bringing him back to the present.

"Yeah. So what did you girls talk about just now?" Sam asked. Smiling at her without taking his eyes off the road.

"Nothing bad, she just told me that I needed to let you love me and open up my heart to loving you." Mercedes said almost nonchalantly.

"She's a smart woman that Santana." Sam smirked

"Yeah I guess she is." She giggled.

xxxxxxxx

When they got back to Mercedes' house they decided that it was early enough to watch a movie. Mercedes put on Avatar and after about fifteen minutes, the movie was left unwatched. They were both too busy making out to care about what was going on, on the screen.

Things were starting to get hot and heavy when Mercedes stopped and said, "Not on the couch, Sam…"

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm still paying for this white suede couch and I don't want our love juices to stain it." Mercedes laughed out loud.

Changing the subject, Sam said. "So what do you think about having sex in the kitchen?" He wiggled his brows.

"Anywhere but the couch is fine by me." Mercedes said cheekily. She switched off the tv and turned to him.

Sam lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her on the way to the kitchen, driving his tongue into her mouth; gently sucking on it. _God she feels good._ When he got there he placed her on the kitchen island and proceeded to strip her of her dress, bra and boy shorts.

Sam had to take a deep breath when she was completely naked. Mercedes was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and seeing her naked was doing all sorts of things to his libido. Looking at her glistening canal was not helping his cause. _I want to taste that_. With that thought, Sam got on his knees and proceeded to lick her slit.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Mercedes gasped.

"I'm eating you out. What did you think I was doing?" He said to her lustfully.

He went back to eating her juicy kitty, adding two fingers in her, and nibbling on her clit, making Mercedes mewl in pleasure.

"God, baby… It feels so fucking good. Keep doing that. Ugh…" Mercedes moaned.

Her words egged him on; Sam pumped faster and hummed on her clit. It wasn't long before Mercedes was saying, "Oh god, I'm coming… I'm coming…" Spraying Sam's mouth with her juices. He lapped up the liquid greedily and continued licking her until she had come down from her high.

He got back on his feet and said, "Are you ok, baby?"

"Mmhmm…" Mercedes smiled, obviously still high from the orgasm that Sam had just given her.

Mercedes grabbed his neck and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip. She then got off the island and said, "Hop on, Sam…" Tapping on the island.

Sam followed her orders. When he was seated at the edge of the island Mercedes leaned over and sunk her mouth onto his pole; engulfing him. She swirled her tongue all over his penis, making him hiss. "Shit, baby… That feels good."

Mercedes was sucking him like a lollipop; her actions driving him crazy. Pretty soon without knowing Sam started moving his hips, thrusting his penis into her eager mouth. When he felt the stirring of his orgasm, he said. "Mercy, baby… Unless you want me to come in your mouth, you better ease up."

Instead of stopping, Mercedes intensified her movements. "Oh god, baby… I'm about to come. You better got off now!" Sam growled.

Mercedes looked up seductively but said nothing and continued her actions. Unable to control his restraint any longer Sam came in Mercedes' hot mouth. She lapped up his cum and came up to join him on the island.

"Wow, Mercy… I didn't know that you could give such good head." Sam joked with her while still catching his breath.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Sam…" She said cheekily and kissed him on the mouth. Normally the thought of kissing a girl after she had just swallowed his cum repulsed Sam but with Mercedes it was the complete opposite. He was completely turned on by it; they kissed and groped at each other until Sam was ready to go again.

"Hold on, baby." Sam got off the island and went to get the condoms that they had stashed in the kitchen drawer. After getting one, Sam sheathed his length and went back to Mercedes.

"Scoot over, Mercy." Sam said, dragging her legs so that her kitty was now at the edge of the island. He lined his penis up to her hot opening and started sliding his knob between her clit and canal.

"Don't tease me, Sam…" Mercedes begged.

Hearing her words, Sam pushed his erection into her welcoming heat making Mercedes moan in pleasure. Overcome by lust Sam started pounding into her, saying. "Fuck you feel good… Does it feel good baby? Does Sammy make you feel good?"

"Ugh…" Was all he could get out of Mercedes.

When Mercedes put her hand on her clit, Sam pushed it away and said. "Uh uh… Only I get to do that. Did you want me to play with your clit, Mercy?"

"Yes, baby play with my clit. I want to come so badly. Will you let me come, Sammy? Will you let your, Mercy come?" Mercedes asked; eyes dark completely overcome by lust.

Her words stirred his climax. Sam then placed his thumb on her clit rubbing it roughly, continuing to hammer into her. "You like that baby? You like it when I play with your clit while I pound into you?"

"Yes… Yes… Yes…" She screamed as she came. Her fluttering core triggered his own release. Sam came so hard that his knees buckled, he had to grab the counter to make sure he wouldn't fall.

When he had found his bearings he pulled Mercedes to a sitting position and touched his forehead onto hers. "That was incredible…" Sam said still panting.

"Maybe we should have sex in the kitchen more often." Mercedes giggled.

Sam smiled at her comment. He gave her a quick kiss and said, "Let's continue this in the bedroom." He winked at her.

* * *

It had been over a month since Sam had started dating Mercedes. Things were going really well with them. The more time he spent with Mercedes the more his love for her grew. They had never spent a night apart since they started dating, Sam would probably not sleep at night without her. Being able to wrap his arms around her calms him, he slept better because of this. Mercedes still had not told him the words he craved to hear from her but her actions were enough to satisfy him for now.

It was a Friday, Sam was walking towards Mercedes' classroom to head to lunch with her when he saw Finn Hudson standing there talking to Mercedes. _Why can't this fucker leave my girl alone?_ Sam snuck into a nearby empty classroom and poked his head out the door to listen to the conversation.

"So I was wondering if you would go out with me again tonight…" Finn said with a shit eating grin on his face. _God I hate that guy._

"I'm sorry Finn but I don't think that's a good idea. I like you but only as a friend nothing more..." Mercedes answered. _Good girl._

"May I ask why? I mean we both had a great time on the last date, I don't see why you'd all of a sudden see me as just a friend." _Oh I don't know dude, maybe it's because she had sex with me that night and not once did she think of you. Is that a good enough reason?_

"Look, Finn. I'm just not ready for a relationship ok. I don't want to string you along when I obviously don't have any romantic feelings towards you." Mercedes answered looking annoyed at Finn. _I want to kiss you so bad right now…_

"I'm not going to give up that easily, Mercedes. I will woo you until you decide to go out with me again." Finn stated. _Is this guy stupid? Mercy, already told you that she's not interested dude, so back the fuck off._

Sam decided that he had had enough; he quickly got out of the classroom and walked towards Finn and Mercedes. When he had reached them he said, "You ready to go to lunch Mercy?"

Mercedes gave him a look of gratitude and said, "Yes, Sam… Let's go."

She glanced at Finn and said, "I'll see you later Finn…"

Sam did not discuss what he had heard with Mercedes at lunch. They had lunch like any other day that Friday. Even though he did not like the way Finn was acting with _his_ woman, Sam trusted Mercedes; so he did not let the matter bother him.

* * *

Mercedes was feeling blissful; she had not felt this way in a long time. She had Sam to thank for her state of happiness. He had shown her that being loved and loving someone was not at all impossible. She had dated Sam for over a month now and she can honestly say that she was in love with him. She could not believe that she was even capable of telling a man she loved him but being with Sam made her feel like anything was possible. Sure, she had not told him of her feelings yet but she was going to do it really soon.

Her happy mood was dampened as soon as she saw Finn Hudson standing outside her classroom that Friday. She had been successfully avoiding him for the past month in the hopes that she did not have to talk to him about their date and that he would forget about her; but when he asked her out again she knew that her attempts at making sure he forgot her had failed.

Mercedes told him that she was not interested in him but he persisted and questioned her why she had a sudden change of heart when they had had a great date together the last time. She was getting so annoyed at Finn for bombarding her with questions, so she lied and said that she was not ready for a relationship. She felt like slapping him when he said that he would not stop pursuing her, but luckily Sam came to her rescue and asked her to lunch. _Thank god for small miracles._

xxxxxxx

That Friday after work, Mercedes went over to Sam's house to stay the night. They had been spending their nights together ever since they started dating. Mercedes loved knowing that Sam was going to be with her when she woke up in the morning.

They were having dinner when Sam said, "So I saw Finn approached you just now at lunch time."

"You did? Why did you not save me earlier?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yeah… Sorry but I had to know what he was going to say to you, so I stayed hidden." Sam grinned.

"Pray tell, what did you happen to hear from your hiding place?" Mercedes said curious.

"The whole thing… I can't believe that asshole thinks he stands a chance at wooing you. He must be delusional or something." Sam laughed humorlessly.

Mercedes laughed at her boyfriend's comment. "Let him be delusional, baby. We both know that he's just wasting his time." Mercedes winked.

"I need you to promise me to be careful with him. I don't like Finn Hudson; I think he would do anything to get you to date him. I just don't want him to hurt you." He reached his hand out for hers, when he had it, he brought it to his lips and his gave it a light kiss. She felt butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he did that. _God, I love this man._

"I promise, Sam." She smiled at him.

xxxxxxx

They were lying in bed that night right after they made love when Mercedes said, "Sam…"

"Mhmm…" Sam mumbled while drawing circles with his finger on her naked skin.

"I love you…"

Sam pulled away from their cuddle, looked at her and said, "What?"

"I love you, Sam…" Mercedes said again a little louder this time.

Sam crushed his mouth onto hers and after a minute of kissing her passionately said, "I love you too, Mercy… I'm so happy right now. I just want to shout out to the world 'Mercedes Jones loves me'. God I love you baby. Can you say it again for me, Mercy?" He gazed at her with pleading eyes.

"I love you, Sam Evans." Mercedes said with a giggle.

Sam got between her legs and proceeded to kiss her again. They were about to get to the next step when her phone rang. "Mmm… I have to answer my phone baby." Mercedes said in between kisses.

"Leave it, you can call him or her back when we're done." Sam was still kissing her as he said this.

"It'll only be a few minutes, baby. We can make love when I'm done, I promise…"

"Alright… But only because I love you." Sam grumbled.

"I love you too…" She gave him a quick peck and picked up the phone.

"Hello…"

"Hey Cedes… What are you doing?" Artie said on the other line.

"Oh nothing… I was going to bed actually." Sam was still on top of her kissing on her neck.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Listen, I would like….." The rest of Artie's speech was unrecognizable when Sam rubbed his fingers on her core. She gasped and removed his hands from its position and placed it under her pillow.

She gave Sam a reprimanding look and said, "I'm sorry Artie say that again…"

"Oh sorry, you must really be tired but I was saying that I would like for you and the gang to meet my girlfriend tomorrow night. We meet up at Sierra's at say 8?" Artie repeated.

"Of course, Artie… You know I'll be there. Actually, I would like to introduce everyone to my boyfriend too, so it works out." When Sam heard her comment he looked at her and smiled. Mercedes was excited at the prospect of introducing Sam as her boyfriend. The fact that her boyfriend was now smiling made her decision even more worthwhile.

"You have a boyfriend? That's great Cedes. I'm looking forward to meeting him. I better go now, you go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Artie. I'll see you tomorrow…. Bye…" She hung up and kissed Sam.

"So you're going to introduce me as your boyfriend eh?" Sam asked cheekily.

"Yes, why do you have a problem with that?" Mercedes smirked.

"No, no problem. I'm just happy we're making things official that's all."

"Me too… Now didn't I promise to continue where we left off just now?"

"Yes you did and the Mercedes Jones I know never backs down from her promise. So shall we proceed?" Sam asked starting to kiss her neck.

"Yes we shall." Mercedes answered pulling his head onto hers.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you love it or hate it? So I got daring after writing 2 chapters of love making and added a few more sexy times on this chapter. Please don't be afraid to let me know if you're tired of reading those. I'll be glad to obliged and move to easier writing. Lol.

On to shout outs:

Hopefulwriter81: Thank you for understanding where I'm coming from with not wanting it to be raunchy in the love making. Also thank you for the reviews.

Samcedesfanatic, Gerriv, Charlotte, HP, and connect2tjb: Thank you all for the kind comments and love. I really try to write better because of my readers.

Jadziwine: I wish they would say "Come to Sammy…" on the show too but we both know that's not going to happen because the writers suck. Lol. I know that insecure Sam is not sexy but put yourself in his shoes for a second, if you were in love with someone for 11 years wouldn't you be insecure of a possible competition? Plus Joe was her ex. You see where I'm coming from now? Also, you guys take your time to review my work, so it's an honor for me to write a little line to thank you guys. Especially you just coz you're so awesome… ;)

P.S. Woman, don't forget to update your fic.

MercySam: I'm glad to see that you've read and reviewed this chapter. I'm also glad that you'll continue to read the rest. It makes me happy when my readers are happy with my work. Thank you so much for the review and words of love as always. XOXOXO.

Moonlight015: Girl, your reviews always make me laugh. Especially the ones with no comments. Lol. We both know that Mercedes was just acting like she's not interested in making love again and again when she actually does. Lol. Anyway, thank you as always for the review and the words of love. I hope to see your next review for this chapter.

P.S. Woman, don't forget to update your fic.

QTFics: I love that you think like a writer. You somehow know what I'm going to write before I even write it or is it that I'm copying your ideas. Lol. Thank you for your review, sweetie.

Alliecattie3: Again Yay, for the fangirling. I think you're going to need a fan for this chapter too. Lol. I'm so glad you liked the Joecedes interaction, it made me smile when I read your review on it. There will be more of them but it will probably be a while away, so stay tune. Thank you again for your review, Sweetie. You know I always appreciate you.

Seoulmama: No problem, Sweetie. It's a habit of mine to thank each and every one of my reviewer. Lord help me if my reviews start stacking up to 30's or 40's per chapter. I'd really be screwed then. Lol. Thank you again for your review.

Cupcake: Yeah at this point it's natural to be worried about Joe but if you've read this chapter its Finn that you really have to worry about. I hope you like the Santana sassy down. I just love her character. She's so fun to write. Thank you for your review. Hope to see another one soon.

GenByTheSunrise94: It's ok for missing a review, Sweetie. We all have lives, so don't worry about it ok. Thank you for the review and hope to see another one from you soon.

Tdminor86: Glad you've enjoyed the chapter. Sam I guess could get kind of possessive but this time only because he saw how touchy feely Mercedes and Joe was but as you can see in this chapter, he's not like that at all with Finn. Sure he wanted to punch the dude's teeth out but he kept his cool and trusted Mercy. That's great progress I think. Anyway, that you for the review. You know I always appreciate it.

P.S. Please update Honesty Always soon. I haven't quite caught up with Mental Pictures yet. Been busy writing…

Ok here's the deal, when my reviews starts climbing to ridiculous amounts I will have to bulk the shout outs. Please know that I love each and every one of my reviewers but writing this much is tiring, yo! Lol.

Well that's all for today, until next time….

PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7 The dream

Here's chapter 7. Sorry this chapter is a little short; I'm trying to stretch the ideas out so that I could have a 16 chapter fic.

Shout outs will be given at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy the chapter guys…

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were sitting in Sam's car outside of Sierra's; the time read 7:58 pm.

Mercedes inhaled deeply and said, "How do I look?" She was wearing a white silk blouse and black pants with black strappy sandals.

"You look beautiful, baby…" Sam grinned at her. Sam looked mouth watering as always donning a light grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans.

"Why am I feeling nervous?" Mercedes frowned.

"I don't know… Are you having second thoughts about us?" Sam glanced at her nervously.

"No, baby… I'm not having second thoughts about us. I love you. It's just that I'm afraid things will change with the gang after I tell them about us." Mercedes said. Mercedes had no doubt that telling her friends about them was the right thing to do; she loved Sam, so it made sense to do so. She was just afraid of them treating Sam differently after she told them. _What if they hate him?_

Sam exhaled loudly and said, "Well that's a relief… Don't worry about the gang, baby, I'm sure they'll be alright with me." He grabbed her left hand and kissed it.

Mercedes smiled at Sam and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Sam replied with a smirk.

When they had gotten out of the car, Sam came to her side and gave her a little peck on the lips. "That's for good luck. I love you, Mercy..."

"I love you too, Sam…" Mercedes took his hand, interlacing their fingers and walked into the establishment with her head held high.

As always the gang had all arrived and were already seated at their usual booth. The couple walked up to them and said, "Hi guys!"

Artie and Brittany looked at the couple standing in front of them with awed expressions. Santana on the other hand was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Mercedes was first to speak, "Guys, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Sam."

"Well about damn time you introduced Trouty as your boyfriend. I was wondering if it was ever going happen…" Santana winked at the couple.

"So, Sam is your boyfriend? Good for you Sam…" Artie said with a pat on Sam's back.

"Great… We can all go out on dates together!" Brittany piped in enthusiastically.

Mercedes was really happy to see that her friends were taking the news well; her earlier nerves were gone now.

"Speaking of dates, where is this mystery girlfriend of yours?" Mercedes said after they had taken a seat.

"She's in the bathroom actually. Let me go and check on her. I'll be right back." Artie said leaving the booth.

When Artie was out of ear shot, Santana spoke. "You'll never believe who his girlfriend is."

"Who…" Mercedes asked puzzled.

"I'm not going to tell you… You'll have to wait and see for yourself." Santana smiled at her.

Mercedes shrugged and went back conversing with her friends. They were all talking about what's been going on during the week when Mercedes heard Artie say, "Cedes, Sam…. I would like you to meet my girlfriend-"

Before Artie could finish his introduction, both Mercedes and Sam synchronically said, "Quinn?"

"Hi, Sam… Hi, Mercedes..." Quinn Fabray greeted them with a shy smile.

_Quinn is Artie's girlfriend?_ Mercedes thought in disbelieve. Mercedes went to High School and shared the same church as Quinn; the other woman was always polite to Mercedes which made getting along with her easier. They were in choir together at church and shared the passion for music.

In fact Mercedes was the one who introduced Quinn to Sam. Mercedes remembered going on a double date with Sam and Quinn when she was still dating Joe, it turned out to be a disaster. They had nothing in common; it actually surprised Mercedes when she found out that Sam and Quinn were dating.

"You guys know each other?" Artie asked; confusion etched on his face.

Sam choked on his drink and coughed. Mercedes pat his back and quickly said, "Quinn and I went to High School together, she was one year my senior."

"Artie, remember I told you about the guy I dated for a few months in community college... Well that guy is Sam…" Quinn explained. _Good at least she doesn't lie to Artie… 1 point to Quinn Fabray._

"Wow, what a small world… Thanks for breaking up with her Sam. I wouldn't have had a chance with her or even have met her if it wasn't for your screw up." Artie grinned at Sam._ Thank god, Artie didn't go nuts at finding out that Sam was Quinn's ex-boyfriend._

"Um… You're welcome I guess…" Sam replied.

"So you two are dating now?" Quinn looked at Sam and her.

"Yes, we've been going out for over a month now." Mercedes glanced lovingly at Sam and held his hand.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys." Quinn gave them a genuine smile.

Mercedes was surprised at how easy things were going; she had initially thought that there would be awkwardness between Sam, Quinn, and herself but she was wrong. _I guess we've all grown up!_

"So what have you been up to Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, after a brief stint in New York, I moved back here to finish college. I now work at Mayer & Smith with Artie, as a Human Resource Manager."

"That's great Quinn…" Mercedes smiled.

"What about you Mercedes? Did you stay here for college?" Quinn asked in return.

"No, I went to Chicago with Santana, we attended UIC together. I moved back to Cincinnati two years ago. I am now a middle school teacher." Mercedes said gazing between Santana and Quinn.

The conversation within the group flowed after that; they were all having a great time. When dinner was over, Santana, Brittany, and Artie went to the dance floor to dance. When they asked Quinn to join them she politely declined saying that her little toe was still healing from a break a month earlier.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom. Will you ladies be alright without me?" Sam questioned a few minutes after Artie, Santana, and Brittany left them.

"I think we'll be fine, baby…" Mercedes replied. Sam gave her a peck on her lips and left.

"You're in love with Sam aren't you?" Quinn beamed at her.

"Yes, I am. It's crazy actually. I've never seen Sam as anything but a friend before. Then he came back into my life a little over a month ago and declared that he'd been in love with me since we were teenagers. He even followed me on a first date. Can you believe it? That crazy man… Anyway, I tried to deny our attraction towards each other at first but my heart won over eventually." Mercedes shook her head and smiled.

"It's crazy how love happens huh… Take Artie and I for example; he pursued me since my first day at Mayer & Smith. I kept avoiding his advances until I got tired of him pestering me and went out on a date with him. It was actually a great date and from there things kept looking up."

"Somehow I'm not surprised that Artie pursued you… That boy is crazy but I'm so glad that he's found someone who could make him happy." Mercedes said reaching out for Quinn's hand and squeezing it.

"You know, I always knew that Sam was in love with you but I kept telling myself that it's not true, that I was just being paranoid. I wanted him to love me so badly at the time that I turned a blind eye. However, when he refused to tell me that he loved me, I knew that my instinct was right. That was why I broke up with him; it wasn't a bad break up by all means but it did hurt. I'm glad that he told you though. I just want to see him happy and it looks like he's really happy being with you." Quinn said with a smile.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that heartbreak Quinn." Mercedes apologized.

"It's not your fault, Mercedes… You didn't even know what was going on at the time. Besides you had your sister to worry about…. I'm sorry to hear about her passing, it must be heart breaking." Quinn said sadly.

"It's ok, Quinn… I still think about her every day but my grief seems to gradually fade away with Sam around me." Mercedes said reassuring her friend.

Sam and the gang came back right after she had finished her statement. It felt great to be able to let their feelings out. Mercedes did not have any hard feelings towards Quinn and she was glad that Quinn was the same way. She knew then that Quinn was going to be a great new addition to their little group.

xxxxx

"So did everything go ok with you and Quinn earlier?" Sam questioned as he drove them back to his house.

"Yeah, we just talked about what's been going on with our lives and you." Mercedes answered.

"Me? Please don't tell me she said something bad about me…" Sam said looking worried.

"No, baby… It's nothing like that at all. She's just happy that we're together, at last." Mercedes grabbed his hand as reassurance.

"Well, I'm glad that we're together too, Mercy… I would be so heartbroken if you hadn't given me a chance." Sam said smiling.

"And I'm glad that you didn't give up on me, Sam…" Mercedes said sincerely. She still couldn't believe how easily things had transitioned between them. She still had her doubts, after all nothing stays that good without something bad happening but she decided to push that negativity aside and concentrate on the good things in life. Right now that good thing was Sam and she thank god every day for giving him to her.

xxxxx

_15 year old Mercedes was watching Bridget Jones Diaries in the living room with her mother and sister. Her father, Adam Jones had to work late that night, so as per usual the girls decided to watch a 'chick flick' while waiting on Adam to get home. They were one hour into the movie when they heard the door bell rang. _

_Melanie got up from the sofa and said, "I'll get it."_

_Mercedes heard mumbling coming from the front door and then Melanie yelling, "Mom, come quick!"_

_Both Mercedes and her mother looked at each other and quickly joined her sister at the front door. When Mercedes saw her sister crying she asked, "What's wrong, Mel?" Melanie didn't answer but kept sobbing. _

_While comforting Melanie, Mercedes heard her mother asking the two police officers, "What happened, officers?"_

"_I'm sorry ma'am but your husband, Adam Jones had been in an accident and he didn't make it." The male officer answered remorsefully._

"_What? This has got to be joke… Tell me this is a joke…" Her mother said desperately. She then snuck her head out of the door and yelled, "Adam Jones you better get your butt out of your hiding place and explain yourself!" _

_The female officer stopped Andrea and sadly said, "I'm sorry ma'am but we're not lying to you. We need you to come with us to identify his body."_

_Upon hearing the officer's comment, her mother collapsed onto the floor, and started wailing. "I can't believe this is happening? Why…"_

_Mercedes who was also sobbing at the time, knelt down to her mother, and said, "Mom, you have to go with the officers now... We'll stay here ok..."_

_When her mother had her emotions under control, she wiped her tears and said, "I'm ready to go now…"_

_Mercedes stood up and reached down to help her mother stand. When Andrea was standing both Mercedes and Melanie hugged their mother. Andrea Jones then went with the police officers, leaving Mercedes and Melanie behind._

_The sisters went to the sofa and sobbed while holding each other. Their mother arrived home a few hours later, when she had sat down on their father's lazy boy, she said, "I'm sorry girls but daddy is no longer with us… He was hit by a drunk driver on his way home, his car hit a pole and the paramedics said that he had died on site."_

_When the girls saw their mother crying, they went to her. The three Jones' woman consoled each other until they were too tired to cry. They all slept in Andrea's bed that night and for a few weeks after that. They were all heartbroken over the death of Adam Jones. Her mother had lost the love of her life and Mercedes and Melanie had lost their beloved father. At that moment in time Mercedes knew that things were never going to be the same again. _

* * *

That night Sam was woken up by the sound of Mercedes' cry. She was still asleep on his chest which meant that she was having a nightmare.

Sam gently shook her and said, "Baby, wake up… You're having a nightmare."

Mercedes woke with a start and said, "Oh god, Sam… I had a dream of the night my dad died. It was awful…" She continued sobbing onto his chest.

"It's ok, baby… It was only a dream." Sam said in a soothing tone while he rubbed her back.

"It's been 11 years, Sam… I thought I was over that phase but that dream just brought back all the sad memories. I can't do it, baby… I can't go through the grief again…" Mercedes looked at him with tears pouring down her face.

"You don't have to, Mercy… Just breathe ok… Things will be fine again." Sam said. It broke his heart seeing the love of his life crying like that, he wanted to take all her pain away but he knew he couldn't; so he had resolved to do anything to help calm her.

When Mercedes had stopped crying, she said, "I want to visit my mother, Sam… It had been over a month since I last saw her and I feel like such a bad daughter for neglecting her. I also want to tell her that you're my boyfriend."

"Alright, we'll go baby… We can go tomorrow if you want." Sam suggested.

"Tomorrow's good, the sooner the better…" Mercedes said.

She kissed him just then. It was a slow kiss at first but it slowly turned into fiery one when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a while, she tugged at his brief boxers and said, "Make love to me, Sam…"

Sam nodded and proceeded to remove his underwear; Mercedes had taken off her nightie while he was doing this. When they were both naked, Sam positioned himself between Mercedes' thighs and continued to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and full of love; Sam wanted to make Mercedes feel better, he wanted to erase her nightmare, so he kissed her softly.

When he heard Mercedes moan, "Please, baby… I need you…" He reached for the condom that was in the night stand drawer, ripped it open, and applied it onto his erection. He then entered her gently.

He started moving in and out of her while kissing her lips, breasts, and neck. "God, I love you Sam… Please don't leave me… I don't think I'd survive if you left me too…" Mercedes begged.

He whispered to her ear, "I love you too, baby… I'm right here… I'll never leave you…" He promised. Sam reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers while he thrust into her.

Sam could feel his climax approaching, with his other hand he reached for her clit and massaged it. He did not let go of their entwined hands, he needed that link to her while they loved each other that night.

"Come for me, Mercy… Come for me…" Sam coaxed softly.

Mercedes started shaking and moaning as she climaxed, "I love you, Sam… I love you…"

Hearing her words and feeling the pulsing of her canal brought Sam to his own orgasm. He moaned, "I love you too, Mercy… God, I love you…"

When he was spent, he rolled over and pulled Mercedes onto him so that she was lying on his chest. "I love you, Mercy… Don't ever forget that…" Sam said.

"I love you too, Sam…"

"Go to sleep beautiful… I'm right here with you…" Sam kissed her hair and hugged her a little closer.

It didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep that night. The dream that Mercedes had had did not return because the man that she loved was there to protect her.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you love it or hate it? What did you think about Quinn being Artie's girlfriend? I liked the idea. Also, sorry in advance if I made any of your cry… I was also crying as I wrote the dream sequence.

On to shout outs:

Connect2tjb, hopefullwriter81, HP, Charlotte, psilovesamcedes, Gerriv and lovesamcedes: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad none of you are sick of the love scenes. To lovesamcedes, No fights for this chapter. I'm going to give them happiness for a while before throwing in drama. :)

Tdminor86: They've been dating for over a month at this point so Sam's insecurities are almost all gone. I like sensible Sam too, he's way sexier that way. Lol. So did you guess that Quinn was Artie's girlfriend? If so points to you for guessing. Glad you're updating your fics. What's your fantasy was hot as hell. Lol. Thanks again for the review. :)

Alliecattie3: Lol at needing a bigger fan. Thanks for liking the "kitchen magic" that was the first thing I wrote on the chapter. Hahaha… Damn it woman, why do you always have to guess my plot before I even write them. So again you're right, Quinn is Artie's new girlfriend. Yes, you can pop your collar yet again. Lol. Have you ever thought about writing? I think you'd be good at it. Anyway, thanks for the review. Waiting patiently for your next fangirling. ;)

Moonlight015: The no comment commences again which mean I did a great job. I'm really glad about that. Finn is clueless so it's not surprising that he doesn't know how to take a hint. Lol. Hope you like Quinn as Artie's girlfriend. Thank you for the kind words and review. I always love reading your reviews. :)

GenByTheSunrise94: I agree, Santana is one smart cookie. She might be harsh but she only does it out of love, especially for those who are dear to her heart. Like in all relationships, jealousy is bound to happen, even if it's a small amount. But with Finn, Sam really doesn't feel threatened. He knows that Mercedes won't be interested, so why get jealous. Thank you for the review, Sweetie. I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapter. :)

Ngawai: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I hope you stay tune to read the rest. Thank you for your review. Hope to hear more from you.

QTFics: I'm glad you liked the mature Sam Evans. I had to man him up a little bit nobody likes a scardy cat little boy anyway. Lol. There will be drama but I don't think it will happen for a few more chapters, I want to establish their relationship first then pounce. Lol. Thank you for the review sweetie…

Jadziwine: I literally squealed when I saw your review. I was afraid that you had gotten bored of the story but am glad to know that it was just work. Lol. Glad you liked Sancedes, I always thought that Santana was sensible, she always gives out the best advice. We think alike with the no sex on the suede couch. Glad you think my smut is getting better, a perv must live up to her name after all. Lol. Finn Crudson will be making an appearance again sometime in the next few chapters, so please brace yourself. As always, I love your review and will be waiting for the next one. xoxo

Well that's all for today, until next time….

PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8 Meet The Parents

Here is Chapter 8, please forgive me for any mistakes you might find. It is now 5:48AM and I'm tired as hell. I will not be doing shout out for this chapter for that reason but I would still like to thank all those who had reviewed, alerted and favorite this fic. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all your kind words and support.

Sending out some love to Alliecattie3, Moonlight015, and Jadziwine. You ladies are awesome, thanks for sticking with me since the very beginning. Words could not express how grateful I am to have you ladies as fans and friends. Jadziwine, if you're reading this I'm still waiting on my review for chapter 7 but take your time, I know work sucks. Love you, woman…

Hope you all enjoy this chapter…

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

On Sunday morning, after having breakfast with Sam; Mercedes decided to call her mother to see if she would be home so that Mercedes could come over. Sam was mowing the lawn when Mercedes dialed her mother's number; when the line rang, she waited for her mother to pick up the phone.

"Hello…" Came the sound of her mother's voice.

"Hi mom, it's your favorite daughter calling…" Mercedes said smiling.

"Mercy, I've missed you my darling daughter… How have you been? Busy I take it since you've not come to see your old mother for over a month." Her mother jested.

Mercedes was overwhelmed with guilt upon hearing her mother's statement. Before Sam came back into her life, she made it a habit to visit her mother every Sunday but being in a secret relationship changed that. Well, not anymore. Mercedes no longer wanted to keep her love for Sam a secret, if she had it her way she would like to shout it to the world that she was in love with him.

"I'm sorry mom… I've just been busy with work and other things. If you're free today I would like to go see you." Mercedes said hoping that her mother would be free to see her.

"Of course, I'm free honey… I just got home from church 10 minutes ago and was relaxing when you called. Why don't you come over in an hour or so? I'll cook us some burgers for lunch and we can catch up." Andrea Jones suggested cheerfully.

"That sounds great mom. I'm also bringing someone with me, if that's ok with you…" Mercedes wanted to surprise her mother and not tell her that Sam was the someone she was bringing along.

"Someone eh… Could this someone be the other thing you were busy with this past month and a half? If so, I would love to meet him…" Her mother said with laughter in her voice.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me when I bring him over…" Mercedes pleaded. She was just acting actually; Mercedes did not want her mother to know that she had already met the man in question.

"I'll be on my best behavior, Mercy. I promise… Don't want to scare him away do I? He might be the future son-in-law I've been waiting for…" Her mother chuckled.

Mercedes' heart took off like a race horse upon hearing her mother's comment. She'd never imagined the possibility of marrying Sam; the thought had not crossed her mind but now that her mother had brought it up Mercedes was excited by the prospect.

"Oh god, I've only started dating him for a month and you're already talking about marriage. You're really going to scare him off now…" Mercedes joked.

"Alright, baby I better get off. Need to start prepping for lunch. I'll see you in an hour. Love you, Mercy."

"I love you too, mom…" After saying their goodbyes Mercedes hung up.

She got off the couch and went out to the yard to look for Sam. When she had reached the door, she gaped at a shirtless Sam mowing the lawn. Mercedes licked her lips when she saw sweat trickling down his muscled torso. Although he was sweating, he made the chore seemed easy to tackle. _My man is hot!_

Mercedes laughed at her lust induced musing and made her way to Sam. When she was a few feet away, she cleared her throat loudly, and said, "So I called my mom and she said we could come over for lunch today…"

"That's great…" Sam replied after he had turned off the lawn mower.

"You might want to take a shower though. You look gross with all that sweat covering your body." Mercedes teased.

Sam marched up to her and said, "Gross huh… I'll show you gross…" He tried to grab Mercedes but she saw his assault coming and quickly ran away.

"You're not getting away, Mercy… So just give up." Sam stated mischievously.

"No… You're going to catch me and rub your sweaty body all over me. I've showered Sam and you're just going to make me all gross again." Mercedes complained while running away from her boyfriend.

"It's ok baby… You can always take another shower with me…" With that statement, Sam pounced on her and said, "Gotcha…"He then proceeded to hug her, rubbing his sweat all over her body.

"Sam! Get off me… I'm so pissed at your right now!" Mercedes yelled.

Not caring about her anger, he kissed her hard while his hands roamed over her breasts and ass. Mercedes tried not to respond but the way he was touching and kissing her drove her wild.

"You still mad at me?" Sam asked; kissing her neck.

"Yes. Now get let me go…" Mercedes lied.

Sam pulled away and looked at her. "Well this is not good. I guess I'll just have to keep kissing you until you forgive me…" Sam shrugged and planted his lips onto hers again, kissing her deeply.

Before she knew it, Mercedes was lying on the grass with Sam on top of her. She ran her hands along his back, clutched his ass, and began massaging it. Sam had the firmest ass she'd ever had the pleasure of groping. When Sam ground his erection onto her core, Mercedes let out a moan.

"I want you so badly right now…" Sam growled.

Mercedes stopped her movements and said, "We can't, baby… We have to have lunch with my mom in about an hour…"

"We can kill two birds with one stone…" Sam mumbled while nipping her neck.

"Huh?"

"What I meant was, you could join me in the shower and we would still make it to your mom's place on time." Sam winked.

"Do you always think with your penis?" Mercedes giggled.

"With you, always…" He smirked.

Sam got up and held out his hand, before saying. "Come on Mercy, we better get ready to go…"

Mercedes took his hand and headed back into the house. When they got to Sam's bedroom, he stripped his basketball short; leaving him buck naked. Mercedes could already see the evidence of his throbbing erection but couldn't do anything to deny him when he came over to her and started taking off her clothes.

Sam kissed her hungrily when she was finally in the buff. He slowly backed her up on to the bedroom wall and fingered her swollen vulva. Mercedes could feel her orgasm building at his ministration.

"Sam…" Mercedes wailed against his chest.

"You like that, baby?" Sam asked licking her neck.

Mercedes moaned when Sam wrapped her legs onto his torso and lifted her up. He walked into the bathroom and let her down against the bathtub/shower wall. He turned on the water and continued to kiss her while the shower head poured water all over them.

"Sam, please…" Mercedes moaned.

Sam entered her swiftly and said, "God, you're tight… I want to stay like this forever…" He hissed.

He then pounded into her like there was no tomorrow; throwing her into a powerful climax. She was lucky Sam was holding her up or she would have fallen and landed ass first onto the bathtub. When she had come down from her high, Mercedes pushed Sam off of her, got on her knees and greedily sucked on his engorged penis.

"Oh fuck…" Sam growled; grabbing her hair while rocking his hips, sliding his penis in and out of her eager mouth.

It didn't take long for Sam to say, "I'm coming…" Sam shot his salty cum into her waiting mouth, spraying the back of her throat with it. She swallowed his load and continued sucking his penis until it was drained and flaccid.

When she let go, Sam slipped on to the tub, panting. "That great huh…" Mercedes teased as she joined him on the bathtub floor.

"Do I even need to answer that? I'll humor you, the best sex I've ever had in my life is with you, baby… And god, you give the best blow jobs…" Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Mercedes was securely leaning against him when she said, "I'm glad I could share my talents but baby we really need to get going."

"Alright, let me hold you for a while first and then we can get ready…" He stated with a kiss on her forehead.

Sam held on to her for 5 minutes before getting up and showering. They were ready within the hour and drove to her mother's house.

xxxxx

Sam and Mercedes were standing outside the Jones' residence waiting for Andrea to open the door. When there was no answer after the third knock, Mercedes tried the door knob and found the door to be unlocked.

"Hello… Mom… I'm here…" Mercedes bellowed as she made her way into the living room.

"Give me a minute… I'll be right down." Andrea said.

"Alright…" Mercedes answered.

She turned to a flushed looking Sam and said, "You should take a sit to calm your nerves."

Sam gave a nervous laugh and sat down on the couch. While waiting on her mother in the living room Mercedes noticed her late father's lazy boy chair that her mother had kept. It was still in pristine condition for an old chair. Mercedes could still remember the day her mother surprised her father with it, he had been begging her for it for a while and on his birthday he had finally gotten his wish.

Mercedes suddenly felt sad for her mother, even after losing the love of her life 11 years prior, she was still holding on to that love. Mercedes had hoped that her mother would have found someone by now but she obviously hadn't. Mercedes knew that she should be happy that her mother loved her father that deeply, but she just wanted her mother to give the prospect of loving someone else a chance. Mercedes gazed over at Sam and realized that the reason why she felt this way was because of him. Sam had taught Mercedes to trust in love and to love fully, she could never thank him enough for the gift he had bestowed her.

"Hi sugar, you've finally come to visit me…" Andrea said as she descended the stairs. Andrea looked stunning in a blue button up shirt and black slacks; Mercedes looked a lot like her mother except for the fact that she was short and chubby. Melanie was built like her mother but Mercedes inherited her looks, they shared the same doe eyes and full lips.

"Hey mom... You remember Sam Evans right!" Mercedes pointed to her boyfriend.

"Well, hi Sam… How have you been? I haven't seen you since- It's been too long… Boy, why don't you come here and give me a hug." Her mother held her arms open for Sam.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones…" Sam greeted, hugging Mercedes' mother.

"So where is that boyfriend of yours, you were planning on introducing me to?" Andrea asked when she was done embracing Sam.

Mercedes chuckled nervously and said, "You've met him already actually…"

Her mother glanced between Mercedes and Sam and asked, "Wait a minute… Is your boyfriend Sam?"

Mercedes was too nervous to answer, so she just nodded.

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm sorry, Sam… I didn't know that you had finally confessed your love to Mercy." Andrea stated apologetically.

"You knew?" Sam asked looking dumbfounded.

"Of course, I knew… You were always mooning over her, Sam. I think even a blind person could sense that." Andrea chortled.

"So are you alright with us dating?" Mercedes finally piped in.

"Yes, Mercy… I'm ok with your relationship. I'm glad that it's worked out for the best. I really wanted to see you happy and it looks like Sam does that for you…"

Mercedes hugged her mother and said, "Thanks mom, it means a lot coming from you…"

Andrea rubbed her daughter's back and said, "Alright, it's time to start grilling the burgers. Sam, will you so kindly do the honors?"

"No problem, Mrs. Jones… Just tell me where the burgers are."

"Sam, you really need to start calling me Andrea. When you call me Mrs. Jones it sounds like I'm an 80 year old woman." Her mother said in a reprimanding tone.

"Sorry, its habit I have yet to break. So where are the burgers Andrea?" Sam asked.

"They're in the kitchen, Sam… You know where the grill is."

When Sam had left them, her mother said, "You can help me set the table, Mercy…"

They went into the kitchen to set up lunch, when they were done both mother and daughter sat at the dining room table.

"I had a dream of the night daddy passed away, last night… I know it's been a long time but that dream just brought back some painful memories; it also made me miss you. I'm just thankful that Sam was there to comfort me." Mercedes said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mercy… We've lost a lot haven't we?" Andrea said misty eyed.

"I know, mom. I'm sorry I've been abandoning you this past month. I feel like such a horrible daughter for doing so…" Mercedes reached for her mother's hand and squeezed it.

"Life takes over sometimes, Mercy… Don't be sorry. I'm glad that you still think and care about me. It's hard for me sometimes, I always imagined growing old with your daddy but life had other plans for us. I'm glad to have been able to spend 20 years with him and to have had you and Melanie…" Mercedes saw that her mother was crying now.

It broke her heart to see her mother's tears so she said, "Please don't cry, mom… I can't bear to see your tears…" She tried to wipe the tears away but her mother stopped her progress and kissed her hand.

"I love you, Mercy and I want you to listen to me carefully. Sam is in love with you. I've known it since you were both teenagers from the way he looked at you; it was the same way your dad used to look at me while he was still alive. I sense that he would never let you go because his love for you is as strong as my love for your father. I want you to promise me to never let that love go, no matter what... Once you lose it, sometimes you can never get it back and I don't ever want you to feel the regret of having to lose someone you love. I had to go through it because of a drunk driver; I don't want you to have to do the same." Her mother stated while still holding on to her daughter's hand.

"I promise, mommy… I'll hold on to his love…" Mercedes was sniffling by this point. Her mother's statement had reaffirm her believe that Sam was the one for her.

"Ahem…" Sam cleared his throat loud and continued to say, "Are you ladies alright?"

The mother and daughter quickly wiped their tears away and nodded. They proceeded to have lunch and the conversation turned to a cheerful one. When they were done with lunch the couple said their goodbyes and promised to visit Andrea at least once a week. Mercedes felt lighter after the visit; her mother always knew how to make her feel better and the advice that she had given to Mercedes was one that Mercedes would hold on to for the rest of her life.

* * *

Sam was glad that he had brought Mercedes to visit her mom. They must have had a heart to heart because when Sam and Mercedes left Andrea Jones' house, Mercedes was looking a lot happier. _There are some things that only a mother can fix._

When they exited the house, Sam said, "So are you up to spending a few minutes with my parents?"

"Of course, baby… You know I love them." Mercedes answered as she pecked him on his lips.

"Well let's go then…" He entwined his fingers onto Mercedes' and walked next door to the house that his parents reside in.

They didn't even have to knock on the door as his dad was already standing by the driveway.

"What are you doing dad?" Sam asked.

"Sam… It's nice to see you again son and not after 8 years this time. That's progress…" His father joked while lightly punching him on the arm.

"Haha… Very funny old man... You remember Mercy of course."

"We see her every Sunday of course I remember her… How are you honey?" John Evans kissed Mercedes on the cheeks while he embraced her.

"I'm good, John… Where's the rest of the family?"

"Inside…" His father answered.

They all headed inside the house and were welcomed by Stacey, his younger sister. "Hey you guys… I'm glad you've come over Mercy. There's something I need to talk to you about." Stacey hugged Mercedes excitedly.

"Alright, but let me say hi to your mom first. Where is she?" Mercedes questioned.

"She's in the kitchen baking…" His father stated.

"No wonder this house smells good…" Sam said grinning.

The couple went into the kitchen to greet his mother; when the greetings were over with Sam cleared his throat and said, "I have something to tell you guys… Mercy and I, are officially a couple now…" He held his girlfriend's hand and kissed it.

"That's great, Son…" His father said.

"Oh my god… I'm so glad you're Sam's girlfriend. You're already like a sister I've always wanted so this is wonderful news." Stacey stated with excitement.

"Oh, Sam… That's wonderful news. So when's the big day?" Mary Evans asked excitedly.

"Mom… We just started dating not too long ago. I think it's a bit too soon to be setting a wedding date." Sam said nervously. Sam was actually ready to pop the question but didn't want to do it right then for fear of scaring Mercedes away. The thought of spending the rest of his life with the wonderful woman standing beside him, appealed to him. He could see them having kids and growing old together. He had never wanted that with any other woman but Mercedes.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when his mother said, "Oh please… How long have you been in love with Mercedes? Don't tell me you've never thought about it?" She chuckled.

Sam groaned at his mother's directness. He looked at Mercedes to see if she was freaking out and oddly enough she was actually laughing at him. _Maybe it's not too soon to take the next step after all._

"Mary, you're going to scare Sam away if you keep this conversation up…" Mercedes stated.

Sam turned to look at her and said, "That will never happen…" He leaned in and her kissed lightly on her lips.

"Aww… You guys are too cute… I'm so happy for the both of you." Mary said breaking their kiss.

After the gushing from his family was done with; Sam went to help his father with the car he was fixing. while Mercedes went to Stacey's room for their girl talk. They stayed for about 3 hours before deciding to leave for dinner. They were having a great time talking about what happened with the families, until they were interrupted by the bane of his existence known as Finn Hudson.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? What did you think about them introducing their relationship to the family? Did you get misty eyed at Andrea's reaction? I did and I'm the writer. Lol. Next chapter will include some drama. So stay tuned.

Well that's all for today folks, until next time….

PLEASE REVIEW…


	9. Chapter 9 The Confrontation

Here's chapter 9. I'm sorry for posting this a day late. I was experiencing writers block, you see. Also, please excuse any mistakes you might see. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and as always, I will be posting shout outs at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy….

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

"I'm hungry… Do you want to go to dinner now?" Sam asked as he rubbed his empty stomach. The couple had just left his parents home and Sam's stomach was rumbling.

"Sure, baby. I could eat…" Mercedes replied smiling.

"What would you like then? Italian, Chinese, or Mexican…"

"How about, Mexican… I'm dying for a Steak Fajita." Mercedes stated licking her lips.

"Mexican it is…" Sam kissed Mercedes lightly on the lips and guided her to his car.

They arrived at On The Border not too long after; the restaurant served the best Mexican food in Cincinnati which was the reason why Sam loved the place.

They sat next to each other at the booth that was provided to them. Sam liked being close to Mercedes, she calmed him; every time he was away from her for a period of time, it felt like his soul was being ripped away from his body. Sam needed Mercedes to feel complete and he thank god that he had her.

When they were almost done consuming their food, Sam asked. "So did you have fun just now?"

"Yes, it was fun hanging out with both our families…" Mercedes answered enthusiastically.

"So what did you and Stacey talked about just now?" Sam said, curious of his little sister's secrecy.

"We just talked about what happened at school. She told me that a boy she's had a crush on asked her out and she agreed to go out with him. She just needed my opinion on what to wear for the date." Mercedes smirked.

"She's too young to date… I don't like the idea of her dating at such a young age." Sam complained.

"She's almost 18, baby… I was dating Joe when I was 15." Mercedes stated.

"Yeah, I know don't remind me…" Sam mumbled hoping that Mercedes didn't catch his comment.

"Are you jealous?" Mercedes arched her brow.

"Of course, I'm jealous… I would've loved to be your first boyfriend..." Sam said frowning.

"Whose fault was that? If you had told me sooner, I would've been your girlfriend years ago." Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah, I'm the dumbass who couldn't tell the girl he loves what he truly feels." He stated looking down at his hands.

"You're not a dumbass, baby… We're together now, aren't we? So no more mentioning the past ok…" Mercedes kissed his cheek when Sam nodded his acknowledgement.

"Can I tell you something? There's something that's been bugging me about my mom." Mercedes said changing the subject.

"You know you can always tell me anything, Mercy… What is it baby?" Sam questioned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just worried about my mom that's all. I feel like she's holding on to my father's memory for too long. I was hoping that she would have found someone to love her by now. I just want her to be happy, you know…" Mercedes sighed.

"Give her time, baby… It's hard to move on when you've lost the love of your life." Sam answered as he tucked a stray hair back onto Mercedes' head.

"Thank you, Sam… You always know what to say to cheer me up." Mercedes beamed.

"Speaking of moms, I'm sorry about what my mom said earlier. She can be a little crass sometime…" Sam said referring to his mother's mention of marriage.

Mercedes put down the fork that she was holding and said, "It's ok, baby… Mom's can be unbearable sometimes. My mom practically said the same thing to me earlier while I was on the phone with her."

"Really… That's great! Now, I know that I don't have to worry about our parents opposing our union when I propose to you someday." Sam winked.

Mercedes coughed and said, "You can't be serious…"

"Of course, I'm serious. I love you, Mercy. You're it for me; I can't see myself being with anyone else besides you for the rest of my life." Sam stated matter of factly.

"But it's too soon, don't you think?" Mercedes said with questioning eyes.

"Don't panic, baby… I'm not proposing right now. I want to give you time to adapt to the idea of us being together for the rest of our lives before I pop the question..." Sam said reassuring her.

Sam was waiting for Mercedes to fight him over the matter; what happened next surprised him. Mercedes turned to him and kissed him passionately, to say Sam was shocked was an understatement. Once his amazement had faded, Sam cupped Mercedes' cheeks and kissed her back. Their tongues battled for dominance; each of them expressing their feelings through the kiss.

When they pulled apart Mercedes touched her forehead against his, and said. "Thank you for understanding and giving me time. I love you so much, Sam…"

Sam's heart swelled when Mercedes said those words; he knew then that when the time was right, Mercedes would agree to be his wife. "I love you too, baby."

He wanted to say more but someone interrupted them by saying, "Mercedes? What the hell is going on?"

Sam glanced at the person saying those words and sure enough, it was Finn Hudson. Finn reeked of alcohol and by the way he was glaring at the both of them; Finn was itching for a fight. _This is not good._

"Hi, Finn… You remember my boyfriend Sam right?" Mercedes said, looking between Sam and Finn.

"Boyfriend? I thought you said that you weren't ready for a relationship, Mercedes... Now all of a sudden you have a boyfriend?" Finn stated loudly.

"Look, man. I don't think this is the place to discuss this." Sam peered around the restaurant making sure that they weren't making a scene.

"I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to her…" Finn said pointing to Mercedes.

Sam had wanted to say something in defense of his girlfriend but was not given the chance, when Mercedes said. "I'm sorry, Finn. I never intended to string you along but I did tell you that I was not interested in you. If you had listened to me then we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"It's because he's rich, isn't it? I should've known it… You didn't seem to have a problem with dating me when I took you to Andrews…" Finn sneered.

"That's enough! I am not going to sit here and watch you insult the love of my life. Get the fuck away from here. Now!" Sam saw red when he heard Finn's comment, he was ready to rip the other man's head off but Mercedes stopped him by holding on to his hand firmly.

"You know what, you can have her. I was only doing this as a bet anyway. Someone bet me $1000 that I could not sleep with her. I was just going to fuck her and dump her fat ass after I'm done with her…"

Sam was blinded by rage when he heard Finn's remarks; he ripped his hand away from Mercedes' grip, stood up and punched the taller man on the jaw. Finn stumbled but was caught and held back by a waiter.

"Let go of me…" Finn demanded, struggling to get free but his drunkenness was not helping his cause.

"Sorry sir but you all have to leave now. We can't have our diners fighting in the restaurant." The waiter stated.

Sam grabbed his wallet and laid a hundred dollar bill down. He then turned to the waiter and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble. We'll be leaving now." He handed another twenty dollar bill as tip to the waiter before holding his hand out to Mercedes.

Mercedes took his hand and walked out of the establishment. "Are you alright?" Sam asked when they were in the parking lot; he was truly worried about her. Finn's harsh comment would have hurt anyone's feelings.

"Yeah… I'm ok." Mercedes answered sadly.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you!" Finn yelled, jogging towards them.

Sam's anger rose again, he hated that this asshole had hurt his girlfriend. He balled his fists and waited for Finn to approach; when he was a few feet away, Sam asked, "Came to finish what you started?"

"Yeah!" Finn yelled.

Finn threw the first punch but missed, stumbling in the process. Sam took that as his opportunity to fight back. He took a hold of Finn's shoulder and headbutt him on the nose. Finn grabbed his bleeding nose and said in a stifled tone, "Fuck… I think you broke my nose!"

Sam shoved Finn onto a car, trapping him with an arm on his chest.

"Apologize to Mercy now!" Sam growled as he pressed harder on Finn's chest.

"I'm sorry Mercedes…" Finn apologized; still holding on to his nose.

Mercedes nodded but refused to look at Finn.

Sam then growled, "You listen to me, if you ever look or talk to Mercy again, I will cut off your dick and feed it to you. Got it!" When Finn fearfully nodded his acknowledgement, Sam continued to say, "You can go now." Sam let him go forcefully afterwards.

Finn scrambled away from them; when the other man was out of sight, Sam said, "I'm sorry about what happened, baby. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Mercedes answered softly.

Sam frowned at her reply but didn't say anything else. When they were half way to his place and Mercedes still had not said anything, he decided to break the ice. "What's wrong baby? And don't tell me that it's nothing because I know you're lying."

Mercedes inhaled deeply and said, "Finn's remarks hurt me deeply… I thought he was a nice person but I guess I was wrong."

"Don't listen to him, baby. You know he's just being a dick because he can't get into your pants. God, I hope I broke his fucking nose. I've never been violent, Mercy but it felt really good to have a go at that fucker." Sam gripped the steering wheel, still angry at the fact that Finn had ruined his girlfriend's night.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm glad that you were there to stand up for me and I hope you broke his nose too. I could hear the crunching sound when you headbutt him. It was gross yet satisfying to hear." Mercedes giggled at her statement.

Sam grinned glad to see that his girlfriend's mood had improved.

* * *

Mercedes was having a great Sunday with Sam; they had spent the whole day with their families and were now having dinner. They had discussed their families and even marriage while eating dinner. Mercedes was a little taken aback when Sam had stated that he could only see himself being with her for the rest of his life but she knew that she felt the same way. She was just shocked to hear him say it. Mercedes was glad that he wasn't putting any pressure on her and was giving her time but another part of her had wanted Sam to propose right then. When Mercedes kissed Sam after his confession, she did it with all the love she had in her heart for him. Sam was the only man that could make her feel comfortable, he had listened to her worries, and had never questioned her doubts. He was the best boyfriend a woman could ever ask for.

She was on a high until Finn came into the picture and ruined things. She could tell that he had had too much to drink and her suspicions was confirmed when he went off at her for dating Sam. What really hurt her was when Finn stated that he was only pursuing her because of a bet. She felt so stupid for trusting him to begin with, and even worst at the fact that she had gone on a date with him. Sam had defended her by punching Finn which caused them to be thrown out of the restaurant but she was proud that he had done so. Sam had asked if she was alright when they were in the parking lot; Mercedes had lied and said that she was ok but the truth was, she was depressed but she didn't want to admit it because she did not want him to worry.

They were about to get in the car when Finn came barreling at them wanting to finish the fight that was started. He had tried to punch Sam but tripped because he was drunk. When Sam headbutted him, Mercedes could hear the sound of his nose breaking. She cringed at how it must have felt to have your nose broken. After apologizing to her, Finn had ran out of the parking lot; leaving Sam and Mercedes alone again. They were silent for a while until Sam broke the ice and asked her about how she was feeling. They discussed what Finn had said about her and Sam had calmed her down by stating that Finn was just being insecure.

xxxxx

Sam was unlocking the front door when Mercedes wrapped her arm around him; her front was pressed to his back, and said, "I love you…"

"I love you too, baby…" Sam replied after the door was opened.

He turned around to face her and kissed her softly. They then walked into the house still embracing each other; Mercedes used her foot to close the door and pushed Sam against it.

When she had him where she wanted, she said. "You're so sexy when you fought for my honor just now. You had me hot and bothered. I'm so hot for you right now…" Mercedes kissed him after stating this.

She licked his bottom lip and waited for him to open, when he did she slipped her tongue into his mouth; devouring his mouth roughly. Mercedes then ran her hand along his front, grazing his muscled abs and stopping at his prominent erection.

"Oh god, you're so hot when you're demanding…" Sam hissed and then returned his mouth onto hers; kissing her greedily.

Mercedes was too horny to think of a reply; she dropped onto her knees, unbuckled Sam's belt, unzipped, and dropped his pants; when had Sam kicked his pants away from his body, she took his penis in her hand and gently stroked him. "Do you like that, baby…" Mercedes asked playfully, while stroking him and admiring his beautiful phallus.

"Did you want me to suck on your huge knob, Sammy?" She asked again.

"Fuck… Yes, please suck my penis…" Sam said desperately.

Mercedes kissed the head of his penis and gave the tip a gentle lick. She heard Sam moan in pleasure and continued by engulfing his penis in her mouth. She repeatedly swirled her tongue around the veiny pole, alternating between sucking and licking. Sam laid his hand in her hair and lightly tugged on it; the feel, if even possible was driving her wild.

She knew that he would climax soon by the sounds of his moans and growls but Sam had other plans. He pulled her out of her kneeling position and said, "Uh-uh, Mercy… I'm not going to come in your mouth. Sammy, have other delicious plans for us tonight."

She guessed that it was now Sam's turn to have fun; he turned them around and gently pressed her onto the door. He then knelt down in front of her, lifted her shirt, and softly kissed her belly and covered breasts. Sam then unbuttoned her pants dragging both her pants and underwear down her legs; he lifted each of her legs, one at a time freeing them from the pants and threw them in a corner.

Sam raised her right leg and placed it on his shoulder, revealing her moist vagina. "You're so wet already." Sam said, he then gently glided his tongue onto her clit, when he continued to tease the nub, licking it over and over, Mercedes moaned in pleasure.

"Ugh… Please don't stop…" Mercedes begged.

Sam latched onto her clit, sucking on the pearly nerve; he added two fingers into her hole, pumping into her slowly at first and then picking up his pace when he had stretched her vagina. The sight and feel of Sam going down on her was enough to send her into an intense orgasm. As Mercedes came undone she screamed, "I'm coming…."

She could see her vagina expelling her juices into Sam's mouth. He lapped up her juices greedily and kept licking her until she had come down from her climax.

"Is that what you had planned for us tonight?" Mercedes asked panting.

Sam stood up and smiled. "That and more… Much, much more…" When he kissed her again, Mercedes could taste her juices on his mouth and lips; the tangy taste excited Mercedes.

"Let's go to the bedroom…" Sam said not too long after.

Sam locked the front door and led Mercedes into the bedroom. Before lying on the bed they both took their shirts off. Mercedes went into Sam's sock drawer and grabbed a couple of condoms. She then said, "Lay down, baby…"

Sam followed her request, lying down in the middle of the bed promptly. Mercedes got on the bed and slowly crawled to him; when she was by his penis, she gave it a gentle lick and suck before ripping the condom wrapper and applying the condom onto his rigid pole.

She then climbed onto Sam's body and said, "You ready for the ride of your life, baby…"

"Yes…" Sam hissed, his eyes a darker green.

Mercedes lifted her body, grabbed his protected phallus and lined it up onto her wet hole. "Here we go…" She said as she sank down onto his length. She had to adjust to his size for a few seconds before bouncing up and down his penis.

"Shit… You're so sexy like that. Ride me, baby… Ride me good…" Sam said lustfully.

Mercedes continued to ride him for a few minutes before Sam grabbed her and suckled her breast hungrily.

"I love your tits…" Sam stated before he licked her chocolate nipple and lightly tweaked the other one.

Mercedes could feel her orgasm building again, so she intensified her movements. Gyrating her hips, making Sam's muscled abs graze her clit, stimulating it. Between the feeling of Sam's lips and fingers on her breasts and the intense vibrations on her clit, Mercedes quickly fell into another intense climax. She moaned unrecognizable things to Sam as she came.

When she had caught her breath, Sam said, "Get on your knees…"

She did as she was told, Sam entered her from behind leaning over, grabbing a breast in one hand and pinching and massaging her clit with the other. He squeezed and pinched her nipple while he pounded into her wet slit.

"Ugh… You're so hot like this. I can't get enough of you, baby…" Sam said in a lustful haze.

Sam continued his assault on her body, pounding into her vagina and rubbing her nipple and clit. She knew that he was about to come when he said, "Come for me, Mercy… Come for your, Sammy…"

Sam quickened his movement on her clit and pounded her vagina roughly. Mercedes could no longer take the sensation running through her body; she buried her face into the comforter lying next to her and came violently; screaming her release into the comforter. Sam bit her shoulder lightly as he climaxed.

They rolled over with Mercedes snuggling on to Sam's shoulder. "Wow, Mercy that was incredible. Maybe, I should fight for your honor more often…"

Mercedes giggled and said, "Maybe…" She then glanced up at him and continued to say, "Thank you, Sam… You didn't have to do what you did but you did it anyway. I love you more because of it."

"I would do anything for you, baby… Anything… I love you so much, Mercy." Sam replied.

They ended up making love a few more times that night before they both fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxx

Mercedes was walking hand in hand with Sam in the school's parking lot the next day, when she saw Finn Hudson get out of his vehicle. He had a cast on his nose and both of his eyes were bruised. When Finn's eyes met hers, he quickly looked away and rushed into the school building.

"It looks like you're not going to have to worry about Finn anymore." Sam said smirking at her.

"Looks like… All thanks to my very own hero." Mercedes chuckled.

The couple gently kissed before heading into the school. _It's going to be a good day_. Mercedes thought.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Did you like the fight with Finn? If you hate him, I bet you did. Also, what did you guys think about the smut? Am I getting better? I hope so, god writing that part made me blush big time. Lol.

Anyway, without further ado here are the shout outs:

Hopefullwriter81, Charlotte, HP, connect2tjb, Seoulmama, and psilovesamcedes: Thank you all so much for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Also, thank you for liking shirtless Sam mowing the lawn. Lol.

Moonlight015: Girl, I'm glad you liked family time and Sam mowing the lawn. I always find it sexy when a hot guy is doing chores shirtless preferably when they are outdoors. Lol. Your comment about the shower scene made me laugh. Girl, I running out of ideas on where they could make love anymore. They've done it everywhere. Lol. Btw, I added the conversation with Stacey just for you, I hoped you liked it and I know you're loving the fact that Sam broke Finn's nose. Don't even lie. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the reviews as always. You are awesome for reviewing every chapter.

Ngawai: I'm glad that you liked the family scene. Also, Finn will no longer be a factor in the story since Sam had beaten the crap out of him. Thank you for your review, sweetie. I really appreciate it.

QTFics: So, Finn is now that Finn is no longer a factor. I wonder who the villain will be. You wanna take a guess? Thank you for your review, sweetie. I really appreciate it.

Tulip-tnt-28: Thanks for the review sweetie. To know that one of my Tumblr friends is reading my story is just too awesome. I hope you catch up with the rest of the chapters soon. :)

Tdminor86: I'm awesome for writing the Sam mowing the lawn scene huh. Lol. I'm glad you loved this chapter. I try to write better when another author is reading my writing and I think I'm doing it, thank god… Anyway, I'm so glad I've finished this chapter. Now I can read Mental Pictures. Expect a review from me for every chapter. Thank you so much for the lovely review. :)

Alliecattie3: Wow, was it really that good? That you fangirled with tears. I'm glad that you liked the family scenes, the mothers are not dumb you see. They always know, especially when a boy is so obviously smitten by a girl. Did you like the showdown between Sam and Finn? Well I guess it was more of a smackdown huh. Lol. Thank you for the review girl, you know I always look forward to reading what you have to say.

Well that's all for today folks, until next time….

PLEASE REVIEW…


	10. Chapter 10 The Secretary

Here is chapter 10 guys, sorry but I'm not doing shout outs tonight. It's 2 am and I have a cranky 2 year old in my arms while I'm typing this. I would still like to thank those who had reviewed, alerted and favorite this fic. I love you all. :)

Enjoy the chapter.

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Mercedes walked into the lunchroom and observed that Sam and Tina had already taken a seat at one of the corner tables. Mercedes approached them and said, "Have you guys been waiting long?" When she had taken her seat, she gave Sam a peck on the lips.

"Not long." Sam replied holding her left hand under the table.

Tina gazed at them with admiration and said, "You guys are too cute together…" She sighed.

Mercedes had told Tina about her relationship with Sam once she was sure about her love for him. Tina had been very supportive of their relationship and kept it on the down low since Mercedes and Sam were both working at the school.

Mercedes felt shy all of sudden, she bit her lower lip and said, "Thank you, Tina." She looked in Sam's direction and saw him smiling at Tina.

"So, what was the deal with Finn's face?" Mercedes asked feigning interest. Both Sam and Mercedes had decided not to make a big deal out of what had happened the previous night. She was actually interested to know what explanation Finn had come up with to cover his screw up.

Tina leaned in a little closer to her and said in a hushed tone, "Well, I heard that Finn had gotten his nose broken and eyes bruised when he tried to save an old lady from a bunch of muggers last night. Apparently they had attacked him when he ran after them to get back the old lady's purse. Who would have known that he would be so thoughtful?" Tina stated.

Once Mercedes heard Tina utter those words she almost started laughing. She could hear Sam chuckling which didn't help her control. When Mercedes glanced at Sam, she completely lost it; Sam was flushed and was biting his lips in the attempt to control his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tina asked, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing it was just an inside joke." Sam explained.

Tina shook her head at the both of them and said, "Anyway, I just find it a little fishy that all this really happened but hey what do I know!"

Mercedes couldn't believe what a liar Finn turned out to be. She was glad that he had shown his true colors in the end. People like Finn were the reason why she had a hard time trusting in love. She gripped Sam's hand a little harder, thankful for having such a great man in her life.

Sam gazed at her and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Mercedes smiled.

xxxxx

Mercedes was getting into Sam's car after work, when her phone started ringing. "Hello…" She said.

"Hey, Merc…" Santana said on the other line.

"Hey, San... I've missed you, girl. How have you been?" Mercedes greeted after she was seated in the passenger seat. Sam gave her a 'who is it?' look. 'Santana' Mercedes mouthed.

"I'm good, Merc… I was just wondering if you would be able to come out to dinner with me tonight. We could go somewhere quiet and catch up…" Santana suggested.

"Yeah, we can meet for dinner." Sam gave her a sad look when she stated this. Mercedes placed her hand over his and stroked the back of his hand gently.

"Meet me at Sally's Diner at say 7?" Santana said.

"Sure San. I'll see you there…" Mercedes replied ending the conversation.

"So I guess I'm having dinner alone tonight huh…" Sam said sadly.

"Sorry Sam but I have to go. Something must be going on. Santana never ask me out on a weekday unless it was for something important. Why don't you meet up with Noah for dinner?" Mercedes glanced at Sam while stating this.

"That would be a no thanks on dinner with Noah. Knowing Noah, he'd probably bring me to some seedy strip club or worse try to hook me up with some chick." Sam said shaking his head.

"Haven't you told him about us yet?" Mercedes frowned.

"Yes, I have but Noah doesn't believe in monogamy. He's a screw them and move on kind of guy. That's why I prefer not to go out with him." Sam shrugged.

"I won't stay out too long. I promise."

"No don't you worry about me. You go enjoy yourself, Mercy… I'll be alright by myself." Sam smiled and kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

"I love you, Sam." Mercedes gushed. Sam was such a thoughtful boyfriend; Mercedes was glad that he belonged to her.

"I love you too, Mercy. Now let's get you home so you can get ready for dinner." Sam started the car ignition and drove back to his place.

xxxxx

Mercedes had arrived ten minutes early and was now waiting for Santana at Sally's Diner. She was going through the menu when Santana arrived not too long after. "Hey girl, have you been waiting long?" Santana asked as she placed her bag on the table and promptly took a seat.

"5 minutes or so… Why haven't you changed?" Mercedes stated when she saw that her best friend was still wearing a grey pencil skirt suit.

"Didn't have time… I had to rush here from the office."

There were a few moments of silence before Mercedes broke it. "What's wrong San? You never ask me to meet you on a weekday unless something was wrong."

Santana sighed and replied, "It's Britt… She's going to be gone for two months to promote her fashion line and I'm just bummed that I won't be seeing her for that amount of time. Our place is going to be so quiet without her."

"I'm sorry, San… two months will fly by though. Don't be too sad alright…" Mercedes said as she reached out for Santana's hand. When she had it, she squeezed her best friend's hand in an attempt to soothe her.

"Thanks, Merc… I guess I'll have to learn to adapt to being alone while Britt is gone."

"You can always hangout with me!" Mercedes suggested excitedly.

"No, thanks… No offense but I don't want to have to witness you and Trouty making out..." Santana said cringing.

"Your loss…" Mercedes giggled.

"He makes you happy doesn't he?" Santana said referring to Sam.

"I've never been happier; Sam is too good to me. He even fought Finn last night to protect my honor."

"Whoa… Back up a minute. What did Pillsbury Dough Turd do?" Santana asked. Mercedes went on to explain what had happened the other night.

"What an asshole. I would have clawed his balls out if he had said that in front of me. What Sam did was way too nice." Santana ranted angrily.

"You should have seen him though; it was like he was another Sam altogether. It was so hot…" Mercedes stated fanning herself with her hand.

"Let me guess, you rewarded him with great sex afterwards." Santana said cheekily.

"None of your business, nosey…" Mercedes chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're very satisfied in bed. He must have a big penis..." Santana said rather loudly, winking at Mercedes.

"Shut up. Did you want everybody to hear you?" Mercedes stated as she gazed around the restaurant.

"Whatever, girl… If I were straight and my man had a big penis I would want to announce it to the world." Santana shrugged.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at her best friend, Santana was crass but that was one of the reasons why she loved the other woman so much. They continued their dinner talking about work and planning another get together with the gang. At 10 pm they both said their goodbyes and headed home.

When Mercedes got home that night, Sam was already asleep. She got ready for bed, kissed Sam on the forehead and went to sleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, after having lunch at the Trolley Stop Sandwich Shop; Sam and Mercedes decided to go for a walk around the Main Street where Mercedes lived. They were looking into a store window display, when they heard someone say, "Hey Mercy… I haven't seen you in a while."

Sam looked up and saw Joe Hart standing in front of them.

"Oh my god, Joe… You scared me!" Mercedes yelped, with a hand on her chest.

"Sorry… I guess, I wasn't thinking when I snuck up on you." Joe said sheepishly.

Mercedes chuckled at the younger man and said, "Joe, you remember Sam right? Sam is now my boyfriend." Mercedes linked her hand onto Sam's and looked at him adoringly. Sam felt like he was on cloud nine after hearing Mercedes tell Joe about their relationship.

"Of course, I remember Sam and congrats you guys." Joe said giving them a bright smile.

"So, how have you been Joe? It's been about two months since we last saw you right?" Sam joined in the conversation.

"I've been good, man thanks for asking… Things are still the same. Nothing much had changed." Joe replied, he then turned to Mercedes and said, "I remembered you promising me a dinner. How come you never called?"

"Sorry, Joe… I've been a little busy lately." Mercedes said looking first at Joe and then at Sam.

"I figured. Listen, I have to go for now. I'm supposed to meet a few friends for a late lunch but it was really nice seeing the both of you again. Call me if you have the time, Mercy…" Joe waved at the both of them and walked away.

Sam was amazed at how easy he felt after running into Joe. The old Sam would've been jealous of Joe Hart but the new Sam had more confidence not only in himself but also for the woman he loved. The younger man was no longer a threat to Sam and he was certain that Mercedes would never leave him for Joe.

Sam beamed at the revelation; Mercedes must have noticed his smile because she asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Sam wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and said, "Nothing… I'm just happy that's all." He then kissed her hair.

"That's good that you're happy because I feel the same way." She smiled sweetly at him.

The couple continued walking down the street enjoying the beautiful day.

xxxxx

It had been two months since the confrontation with Finn. The gym renovation at Winston Hill Middle School had been completed. His business was booming, which meant more time spent at the office and less time at home with Mercedes.

Sam was in his office going through the paperwork that was piled high on his desk. He was too engrossed in his work that he did not realize that Noah Puckerman had entered. "Dude, what the hell is going on with your office?" Noah questioned, looking around the unorganized space.

Sam looked up from his work and said, "It's messy, I know… I just hadn't had the time to file all this mess. Do me a favor; file these in that drawer over there." Sam gave Noah a stack of papers and pointed to the filing cabinet to the left of him.

Noah took the stack of papers that was given to him, opened the first drawer of the filing cabinet, and dumped all the papers in the drawer. "Done…" He said.

"Seriously, man... That's not funny." Sam said agitated at his friend.

"What do I look like your secretary? You need to hire someone to do all this for you." Noah said after taking a seat on the other side of Sam's desk.

"I know but I don't have the time to interview and hire someone…" Sam explained and then an idea hit him. "Why don't you hire someone, Noah? You're good with people right!" Sam said brightly.

Noah sighed and said, "Fine. I'll do the interviews and hiring but you cannot complain about my choice. Whoever I hire will stay even if you don't like her."

"Deal…"

xxxxx

Sam walked into the office at 11 am after meeting with a client, one week later. He saw a petite woman with long brunette hair, wearing a hideous ensemble consisting of a black button up blouse and red and black plaid skirt.

"Who are you?" Sam asked confused by her presence.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry your new secretary." Rachel held out her hand for Sam to shake.

Sam shook her hand and said, "Sam Evans your boss."

Noah walked in just then. "Ah so you guys have met…" Noah said chirpily.

"Yes." Both Sam and Rachel said together.

"Looks like you've found your desk." Sam said when he saw that Rachel had already set up her desk outside his office. "I'll be in my office sorting through paperwork for you to file-"

Rachel piped in before he could finish. "I've already filed all the paperwork for you Mr. Evans."

Sam was impressed by his secretary's diligence. "Thank you Rachel. I guess I'll go into my well organized office now. If you need anything just knock."

When Rachel nodded, Sam turned around and went into his office with Noah following behind him.

Noah closed the door and sat down. "She's good huh. You can thank me now…" Noah said smugly.

"Thank you, Noah. There, you got your appreciation now get out of my office." Sam declared playfully.

Noah laughed and said, "Whatever, dude. You know you wouldn't be able to get her without me. She is a good worker and hot… What else can you ask for in a secretary?"

"I don't care about her hotness, Noah. I don't find her attractive at all actually." Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Then you don't mind if I have a go with her?" Noah raised a brow.

"That would be a hell no… You are not going to sleep with my secretary. You're just asking for trouble if you do that and I don't want to have to go through a lawsuit. So stay away, Noah…" Sam warned.

"Fine…" Noah stated frowning.

"Thank you." Sam didn't know why but he had a feeling that Rachel Berry was going to cause trouble for him and Noah. _God, I hope this won't blow up in my face._

xxxxx

He came home late that Friday night. There was a business meeting with a few clients that went on till late; it was almost midnight when he reached home. Sam opened the bedroom door and saw that Mercedes was already asleep; she looked peaceful in her slumber. Sam slipped off his clothes and joined Mercedes on the bed. He spooned with her, kissing her forehead when he got situated.

Mercedes woke up just then; she turned around to face him, buried her face on his neck, and said. "Sammy, I've missed you..." She then looked at him and gave him a tired smile.

"I've missed you too, Mercy… How was your day?" Sam questioned while playing with her hair.

Mercedes was on summer vacation so Sam did not expect anything special to have happened that day. "It was ok, I guess... Nothing interesting happened. What about you? Did you land that project you were telling me about?" Mercedes took his hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Noah hired me a secretary. Her name is Rachel Berry. The meeting with the clients went well, that's why I was out so late, just a few more things to clear with them and we're in." Sam told Mercedes about his day.

"That's good that you now have a secretary. You really needed one, baby… I've seen your office and it was horrendous." Mercedes giggled.

"Hey… It wasn't that bad." Sam said offended by her statement.

"Yes, it was but it's ok… Now that you have a secretary, she can help you with your mess." Mercedes stated.

Sam kissed her deeply to shut her up; he rolled them over and got between her legs. "God, I've missed you… I'm so hungry for you right now." Sam said lustfully.

Mercedes didn't answer, instead she ran her hands along his back and cupped and squeezed his ass. Sam growled onto her mouth, he invaded her mouth with his tongue ravishing her. When He ground his throbbing erection on to her panty covered vagina, Mercedes moaned. "Take off your boxers, I can't wait any longer." She demanded.

It had been a hectic week, Sam had not been able to make love to Mercy for five long days and he was starving for her. Sam got up and quickly took off his boxers, he went to his sock drawer to retrieve a condom and when he got back to his bed, Mercedes was already naked and was lying on top of the comforter waiting for him.

Sam admired Mercedes in all her naked glory. Lying on his bed, legs spread open waiting for him to enter her. "God, you're beautiful, Mercy…" Sam said breathlessly.

Too horny to think of anything else, Sam ripped the condom and placed it on his rigid penis. He then crawled between her legs and entered her wet hole. "Ugh…" They both moaned.

Mercedes grabbed his head and kissed him desperately while Sam pumped in and out of her. Her vagina was so wet and tight that Sam had to think of frogs and snakes to make sure that he did not climax too soon.

Sam changed his pace, instead of pounding into her; he was now pumping into her slowly, swiveling his hips in a circular motion, which made his abs graze her clit. "Don't stop doing that…" Mercedes demanded pulling away from their kiss.

Sam kept at that rhythm kissing her deeply and swiveling his erection into her for a few more minutes until he felt his orgasm boiling over. "Come for me, Mercy…" Sam leaned over so that he could suckle her nipple. He licked around the chocolate orb at first, sucking on it gently at first and harder later.

It wasn't long before he felt Mercedes writhing under him, screaming, "I'm coming…"

When he felt her vagina convulse, Sam came hard. He pumped in and out of her slowly until he was spent and slumped onto her body. Mercedes welcomed his weight, kissing his chest and saying. "I've missed this. 5 days was just too long of a wait."

Sam rolled over, pulling her onto his chest when he had found his breath. "It was way too long for me too, Mercy. I love you, baby…" Sam said lovingly while rubbing circles on her back.

"I love you too, Sam…" Mercedes leaned in closer to him and kissed his chest.

The couple laid in bed basking in the post-love making bliss. Little did they know that a storm was about to hit their relationship, leaving the both of them with a broken heart.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? What did you think about Finn's explanation? Also, Rachel Berry is in the picture now. Will she be the villain of the story or will it be Joe?

Well that's all for today, the next chapter will be up on Saturday.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11 Caught

As promised here is chapter 11. Shout outs will be given at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy the chapter you guys!

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Mercedes was meeting Sam for lunch that day. She walked into his office suite and was greeted by a petite brunette woman with an unfortunate fashion sense. "Hi, I'm Rachel. You must be Mercedes." Rachel smiled brightly at her.

Rachel Berry was wearing a light purple long sleeved button up shirt with a purple plaid skirt. _Somebody needs to teach her how to dress better._

"Hi, Rachel… It's nice to finally meet you." Mercedes returned her smile. "Is Sam here?" She asked looking towards his office door.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you actually. Can you tell Mr. Evans that I'm going out to lunch?" Rachel said, grabbing her purse and getting up from her desk.

"Sure… Have a good lunch Rachel." Mercedes stated as Rachel left the office.

When Mercedes reached Sam's office door, she knocked and when she heard, "Come in…" She opened the door and walked in.

Sam was typing away at his desktop, concentrating on his work. He looked so handsome wearing his reading glasses. "Hey, baby…" Mercedes said.

Sam looked up from his work, smiled, and said. "Hey, Mercy… You ready to go to lunch?" He took off his reading glasses and got up from his chair, hugging her when he was in front of her.

"I figured we could stay in…" Mercedes lifted the takeaway bag that she was carrying to show him the food she had bought them.

"That's great… What did you get?" Sam asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Chinese. I got us some Sweet and Sour Fish, Beef and Broccoli, Fried Rice, and Egg Rolls…"

"Sounds yummy…" Sam licked his lips.

They laid the food out on the coffee table by the door and sat on the couch to eat. Although Mercedes was on summer vacation, she rarely got to see Sam anymore. He'd been busy with work and would come home late almost every night. By the time he got home Mercedes would be fast asleep; he even had to go into work on weekends most of the time. Mercedes missed being with Sam, that was why she made the effort to come by for lunch.

"I met Rachel. She seems nice…" Mercedes said while she dug into the Sweet and Sour Fish.

"Yes she is. She might be the world's worst dresser but she is a very diligent worker. You don't know how much she's helped me around here." Sam smiled.

Mercedes giggled at his remark. "That's great baby, I'm glad that you've found someone who could help you."

"Enough about work… What have you been up to these pass few weeks?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much… I go to the library a lot, sometimes I read to the kids at story hour. I'm just trying to enjoy my summer, you know." Mercedes stated shrugging.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there, Mercy…" Sam said, sighing. "I feel bad for abandoning you."

"Hey… Don't feel bad. I understand that your business is growing. I'm happy for you. I can entertain myself, so don't worry about me." Mercedes put her chopsticks down and kissed Sam lightly.

Sam cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss, he pulled away breathless. "God, I've missed you…" He went back to kissing her, tangling his tongue with hers. She moaned at the contact, it had been over three weeks since they had been intimate and she was craving his touch.

When Sam dragged the straps of her sundress down her arms, Mercedes stopped kissing him and said, "We can't Sam… Not here."

Sam pulled her back to him and peppered kisses on her neck, at the spot that always drove her crazy with lust. "I don't care. I have to have you… Everyone's at lunch anyway."

Mercedes threw caution to the wind and went along with Sam's request. She pushed him onto the couch and straddled him. Mercedes loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. When she was done, Sam sat up and took the items of clothing off. At the sight of Sam's naked muscled chest, her lust intensified. "My boyfriend's hot…" Mercedes stated with a smirk. She then got up and headed to his desk.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, confused.

She grabbed his glasses and said, "I'm getting something."

"Here, put this on…" Mercedes stated giving him his reading glasses.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Mercedes sat down, took the glasses from him and put it on his face. "Because you look so sexy wearing it."

Mercedes straddled Sam's lap and kissed him again before he could protest. She ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the ridges of his muscles while grinding her panty covered vagina onto his erection. Sam moaned and grabbed her ass allowing her to ground onto him harder.

When Sam wrapped her legs around him and got up, Mercedes pulled away from the kiss and asked. "Where are we going?"

Sam grinned and said, "To my desk."

Sam sat her down on the empty part of his desk and proceeded to take off his pants and boxers. Mercedes followed suit by stripping naked as well. When he was ready, all that was left were his glasses. Mercedes could see Sam breathing heavily, his excited penis jutting up waiting to impale her. Sam pulled her to the edge of the desk, lined his knob on her dripping vagina and pushed in slowly. When he was balls deep, Sam pumped into her while his right hand massaged her erect clit.

Mercedes fondled her sensitive nipples bringing her closer to orgasm. "Fuck, you're sexy…" Sam stated when he witnessed her rubbing her nipples. Mercedes studied his handsome face, which was now concentrating on giving her pleasure. Sam's hair was in disarray, his nose flared with heavy breathing and his glasses covered eyes were staring intently at where they were joined. At that point Sam resembled a sex god, her sex god. Watching him made her vagina flutter.

"Go faster, baby… I want it faster…" Mercedes begged as her climax approaches. Sam pounded into her and rubbed her clit faster, sending her into a powerful orgasm. She screamed Sam's name as she came.

"I'm coming…" Sam groaned as he climaxed. When Mercedes felt Sam's penis spurt his hot seed into her womb. she came again with his name on her lips. Sam slumped onto her, breathing heavily. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Sam pulled out of her.

"Oh my god… I forgot a condom!" Sam gasped at the revelation.

"Don't worry, baby… I'm on the pill." Mercedes said placating him. She had been on the pill for about a month now, she just never got the chance to tell Sam.

Sam exhaled in relief and said, "Oh thank god…" Mercedes frowned at his statement. Sure, she wasn't ready to have a baby but she couldn't help but feel disappointed at Sam's reaction.

Sam must have seen her frown, when he said, "I want a baby with you, Mercy. Just not like this. I want to do it right, I want to marry you and then start a family." Sam pulled her towards him and kissed her lips. "I love you…" Sam said looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Mercedes stated hugging Sam, feeling better after hearing Sam's words.

xxxxx

Mercedes was having breakfast when Sam's cell phone rang. He had asked her to answer his incoming calls as he was waiting for an important phone call. "Hello." Mercedes said.

"Hello. May I speak to Sam Evans please?" Came a voice of a male.

"Sorry but he's indisposed right now. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, tell him that Alexander Parker called from Parker's Department Store. I need to talk to him as soon as possible." The man said politely.

"I'll let him know Mr. Parker."

"Thank you miss..."

Mercedes was about to place the phone down when she heard a beep coming from the phone. It was a text message; she opened it and saw a message that read:

**From: Rachel Berry**

**I had a great time last night. I can't wait to see you again later. ;)**

_What the hell is this? Why would Rachel be texting Sam? This can't be right! _Mercedes' mind went into overdrive upon reading the text message. She tried to deny that something was going on between Sam and Rachel but her thoughts lingered at the possibility of Sam cheating on her. Sam came home late last night. He told her that he had to stay late because of a meeting with a client. Could he actually be lying to her? Their sex life was not as active as it used to be maybe he just needed someone who was convenient to relief his sexual tension. Mercedes shook her head at her negative thoughts; she refused to believe that the man she loved was cheating on her. Mercedes quickly deleted the message and put the matter behind her.

When Sam came out of the shower, he asked. "Did anyone call for me?"

"Alexander Parker from Parker's Department Store called. He wants you to call him back right away. Is that who you met with last night?" Mercedes asked, praying that Sam was with Mr. Parker instead of Rachel.

"Yeah... Who else would I be with?" Sam frowned.

"Nobody, I was just curious that all..." Mercedes stated.

Sam kissed her softly and said, "I would've rather been with you."

Mercedes hugged him when she heard those words. She was confident now that Sam would never do anything that stupid to jeopardize their relationship.

xxxxx

Mercedes was standing alone in Sam's office suite at 4:30 pm on a Thursday. Sam had asked her to meet him so that they could go to dinner together. _It's only 4:30, why is the office empty?_ Mercedes shrugged and decided to wait for Sam in his office. When she got to the door she could hear voices coming from within.

Mercedes froze when she heard what was clearly Rachel's voice moaning. "Fuck me. Boss man… Yes, harder…"

Mercedes' heart pounded when she heard a male groan loudly. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Tears poured down her face when she heard Rachel saying, "Ugh… You're the best boss ever!" _I can't believe he would do this to me! _After promising that he would never hurt her, Sam had not only broken his promise but also shattered her heart as well. Mercedes ran out of the office crying, when she got to her car she called Santana.

"Hello." Santana said from the other line.

"San… I need you…" Mercedes sobbed.

"Merc, what's wrong?" Santana asked sounding worried.

"I need you, San… I just-" Her voice broke before she could finish her sentence.

Mercedes was sobbing uncontrollably when Santana said, "Come over to my place Merc. I'm taking off right now."

"O-ok…" Mercedes replied.

xxxxx

Mercedes hugged her best friend tightly when Santana opened her door. Santana led Mercedes to her couch and asked. "What happened, Merc? You're starting to scare me."

"Sam's cheating on me, San. He's cheating on me…" Mercedes wailed onto Santana's shoulder.

Santana held Mercedes at arm's length and said, "That can't be true. Sam loves you. He would never do that…"

"He did San. I heard him having sex with his secretary in his office…" Mercedes said sobbing.

"Are you sure it was him? Maybe his secretary brought her boyfriend to the office and they decided to have sex…" Santana stated trying to reason with her.

"No, San. I knew it was Sam. Rachel was screaming 'Fuck me… Boss man...' Who else is her boss but Sam!" Mercedes yelled.

Santana got up angrily and started pacing. "That asshole… I'm going to kill him. What the fuck is wrong with him? How could he do that to you? I'm going to cut off his penis and feed it to him…" Santana ranted.

Mercedes got up from her seat and said, "Don't do it San. I'll handle Sam… Please promise me you won't do anything stupid. It's not worth it. He's not worth it…" As hurt as she was with Sam, she still did not want any harm coming to him. It was stupid but she still loved him. She wished her heart could stop loving him but it was not possible.

Santana reached out and drew her into a hug. "I promise I won't hurt him Merc. I just hate that he hurt you. I'm so angry at him I really thought that he was different and that he really loved you. I guess I was wrong…"

Mercedes stayed silent, she couldn't bring herself to say anything else. She just buried her face on Santana's neck and sobbed. Mercedes cried like the day she found out about her father's death and the day of Melanie's funeral. Mercedes felt like her life was doomed to be filled with grief. When she couldn't cry anymore, she looked up at Santana and said, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can sweetie; you don't even have to ask." Santana said wiping her tears away.

Mercedes was restless that night; her phone had been ringing and beeping nonstop. All the calls and text messages were from Sam. She hadn't bothered to read any of his text messages. Why should she? Sam had betrayed her and broken her heart. She had finally switched off her phone after a while.

After hours of sobbing into her pillow and tossing, and turning, thinking about what happened earlier in the day; Mercedes fell into a fitful sleep.

xxxxx

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon when Mercedes returned to her apartment the next day. Her eyes were swollen and she was exhausted. When she opened her apartment door, Sam was waiting for her in the living room looking concerned.

"Mercy, where have you been? I've been worried sick." Sam said approaching her.

When he tried to pull her into a hug, Mercedes pushed him away and said, "Don't touch me, you bastard!"

Sam gave her a puzzled look. "What did I do?"

"What did you do? Ask yourself that question Sam Evans. How dare you treat me like a piece of trash!" Mercedes boomed.

Sam approached her again but she stepped away from him. "I don't understand, Mercy. What did I do?"

"You fucked Rachel Berry is what you did! I can't believe I trusted you."

"Wait… When the hell did I fuck Rachel? I don't even think she's attractive, what makes you think that I would even think about fucking her?" Sam asked angrily_. I can't believe he has the gull to be angry at me!_

"When did you fuck her or when did I catch you fucking her? Well let me enlighten you, Sam... Remember when you ask me to meet you yesterday at the office! I showed up but no one was there. So like a good girlfriend I decided to wait for you in your office. Imagine my shock when I heard you going at it with Rachel through your locked office door. I have to give you credit though Sam, at least you were smart enough to lock the door." Mercedes said sarcastically while she paced along her living room.

"I wasn't in the office yesterday Mercy. I was with a client all day, when I got to the office you weren't there. I tried calling and texting but you didn't answer." Sam tried to reason with her.

"If you weren't in the office yesterday then why did I hear Rachel say 'Fuck me… Boss man…' and 'You're the best boss ever.' Who else is her boss Sam?"

"I don't know…" Sam sighed; he was sitting down on her couch grabbing his head in frustration. "All I know is that I didn't do it. Don't you get that I love you, Mercy. Why would I do something so stupid?"

"You weren't having sex with me and I know you love having sex…" Mercedes said in a mocking tone.

"Is that your opinion of me, Mercy? That all I want from you is sex? I love you damn it! It's not about the sex. I want you, I can't live without you. I can't even sleep properly when you're not around and you just think that I'm in this relationship for sex?" Sam said with tear in his eyes.

Mercedes ignored him; instead she opened her front door and said, "Please leave… We're done here."

"I'm not leaving, Mercy… I'm not leaving." Sam crossed his arms in an act of defiance.

"Don't make me call the cops Sam… We're over; don't make this any harder for yourself. Now, I'm asking you again to please leave my house." Mercedes looked at the door; she knew that if she looked at Sam she would break. Right now, she needed him out of her apartment and out of her life so that she could grieve in peace.

Sam got up from the couch and walked to the door. When he was next to her, he said. "I love you, Mercy. I will never stop loving you. When you're ready to let this madness go, you know where to find me."

She looked at him then, she could tell that Sam had been crying but she refused to let his tears bother her. "That will never happen, Sam… I don't trust you and I will never trust you again. The love that I had for you was a lie and I hate myself for believing in it."

"You do love me, Mercy and you will come back to me one day. It might take a week, a year or even ten years but you will come back to me because we both know that you and I are destined to be together." Sam closed the door and left after saying those words.

Mercedes walked over to the coffee table, she picked up the photo frame holding a picture of them, and threw it against the door. She then dropped onto the floor and started crying. She cried for the loss of her childhood best friend but most importantly she cried for the loss of her soul mate.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? I'm sorry if this chapter was too angsty but there are few that stated that my fic needed more angst so here it is. Please don't hate me for leaving it like that. This chapter is all about Mercedes POV. Next chapter will be Sam's.

It's shout out time:

QTFics, Hopefullwriter81, hopelessromancia, HP, and Charlotte: Thank you so, so much for all the love and reviews. Sorry if this chapter was just too much angst for you, it had to be done but I promise the ending will be super good (I hope).

Alliecattie3: Thanks for the fangirling and the review. So the trouble maker is Rachel but in a way Sam too… I hope you're not mad. ;)

Jadziwine: I'm sorry I didn't give a shout out last chapter. Pillsbury Dough Turd was actually used in cannon, I googled it and Santana was the one who gave him that nickname. Lol. Thank you for liking the samcex. I try to write better just for you. Lol. As always, thanks for the review. Love you girl. :)

Tdminor86: Let me guess you don't like Finn? Lol. So what did you think about Rachel's involvement in the angst. I know your writer mind is at work. Thanks for the review and compliment hon, you know I appreciate it.

P.S. Oh I knew angst was coming for Honesty Always but you gotta admit it wasn't as bad as this chapter. ;P

Well that's all for tonight folks. Until next time…

PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations

Here's chapter 12 guys. Sorry the last one was so angsty but from the overwhelming reviews I got, it seems like a lot of you liked it. Lol. Shout outs will be given at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy….

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Sam sat in his car outside of Mercedes' apartment after the confrontation. He did not understand what had just happened. Why would Mercedes think he was cheating on her and with Rachel of all people? It just didn't make sense. Sam closed his eyes and thought back at what had transpired.

_Sam was running late, it was now 4:50 pm and he was supposed to meet Mercedes at his office 20 minutes ago. He jogged to his office and when he saw Rachel and Noah chatting by her desk, he asked. "Is Mercedes here?"_

_Noah straightened and answered nervously, "No… I've been here for over an hour and have not seen her."_

"_Alright, if she shows up let her know that I'm in the office." Sam stated._

"_O-ok." Rachel stuttered. Why are they acting so strangely? He thought. Sam ignored his thoughts and went into his office._

_Sam waited for Mercedes in his office for 2 hours. He tried calling and texting her but got no answer. God, please don't let anything bad happen to her. He thought. At 7pm Sam decided to check Mercedes' apartment, maybe she was not feeling well and had stayed home. Sam was disappointed when he walked into her empty apartment. He tried calling over and over again but still got no answer. He tossed and turned all night thinking about Mercedes' whereabouts. Sam didn't know what he'd do with himself if something bad were to happen to the love of his life. _

_Mercedes got home at 2 pm that Friday, she looked like she had not slept all night and her eyes were swollen. Had she been crying? When he tried to embrace her she evaded his touch and told him not to touch her. Sam was taken aback by her words, what had he done? He asked. She did not answer him; instead she answered him with a question. Sam was confused by her query and when she said that she had caught him cheating on her with Rachel that confusion had turned to anger. His anger boiled over when Mercedes used the word 'fuck' which made him sound like a horny bastard who uses his penis instead of his brain to think._

_Sam tried telling her that he was not in the office and he would never cheat on her because he loved her but she wouldn't listen to his explanation. She was convinced that the person who was sleeping with Rachel was him. It felt like she had pierced a sword through his heart when she implied that the only reason he was with her was because of sex. Sam's tears fell as he tried to explain to her that he loved her and that he could not imagine his life without her but instead of listening, she went to the door, and asked him to leave. _

_Sam was defiant at first but when she told him that she was going to call the cops, he knew that she was serious. When he approached the doorway he told Mercedes that he loved her and he would never stop loving her and when she was ready to forgive him, she knew where to find him. Sam refused to believe her statement when she said that she would never go back to him. He knew that they were destined to be together and he told her so, before leaving._ _When Sam closed the door behind him, he could hear something shatter against the door; his heart shattered along with it. _

Sam wiped his tears away and started the car ignition. There was only one thing to do; he had to talk to Rachel. He had to find out what truly happened at the office yesterday. The way Noah and Rachel acted the day before was very suspicious. He was sure that Noah was the person Rachel had slept with; he just had to make sure that Noah confirmed the fact.

Noah and Rachel were alone in the office when Sam got there. "Could you both see me in my office?" Sam stated curtly. He walked into his office without looking at them and sat down.

They followed him in and Sam said, "Close the door."

Rachel closed the door and sat in front of his desk along with Noah. Sam inhaled deeply and exhaled before asking, "I know you two were fooling around in my office yesterday. So, who's going to come clean first?" Their faces blanched at Sam's revelation.

Rachel trembled and said, "I'm so sorry… We just got caught up in the moment."

"Did you know that Mercedes and I broke up because of you two!" Sam yelled.

"Dude, we're sorry… I love her and I wasn't thinking." Noah said with a lovesick expression and wrapping his arm around Rachel.

"What did I say about leaving Rachel alone Noah?" Sam demanded. "I'm glad that you've found love but you've ruined mine in the process." Sam closed his eyes fighting the tears that were about to fall.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Evans…" Rachel sobbed on Noah's shoulder.

Sam wanted to stay angry at the both of them but he couldn't. He knew what falling in love was like and he really couldn't blame the couple for being so reckless. "It's ok, Rachel but from now on keep your sex life out of the office." Sam stated sighing.

Rachel nodded while still burying her head on Noah's chest. "I'll fix this. Let me go talk to Mercedes." Noah said while rubbing Rachel's back.

"I really appreciate the offer Noah but you've done enough damage. She's convinced that I'm the bad guy in this whole situation. So, I doubt Mercy will listen to anything any of us have to say at this point." Sam said sadly.

"There has got to be some way we could get her to listen." Rachel piped in.

"I know Mercy, she needs time to think and cool off. Maybe she'll listen to reason in a week or two but until then please leave her alone." Sam said convinced that if Mercedes was given the time, she would finally listen to reason.

xxxxx

Sam was sitting in his car, outside Mercedes' apartment the next evening. He had been restless all of last night. He knew that it was too soon for him to approach her which is why he had resorted to watching her from afar. Mercedes would meet up with the gang on Saturday's, so she should be heading out of the apartment in a few minutes. Sam was really surprised when he caught sight of her walking from the parking lot with Joe Hart. Sam's heart pounded at the sight of the other man. _What is he doing here? Isn't she supposed to go out with the gang?_

They stood outside Mercedes' apartment for a few seconds before Sam witnessed something that truly broke his heart. Before leaving her, Joe tucked Mercedes' hair on to her ear and kissed her on the lips. Sam wanted to get out of the car and confront the other man but he didn't because he no longer had the right to feel jealous. Mercedes was no longer his girlfriend. _How could everything go so wrong? I thought that she loved me, was I wrong for thinking so? _Sam felt betrayed, he wanted to hit something to relief his fury but he couldn't because he wasn't that kind of a man.

He knew that they were no longer together but he had hoped that there would still be a chance for them to patch their relationship but that hope was dashed when she kissed Joe. Sam swiped his tears hastily and started his car. Before pulling out of the parking lot, Sam was resolved to never again think about Mercedes Jones. He had to forget about her and move on because she obviously had done so.

* * *

Mercedes had had a long 3 weeks; she felt depressed and had not been sleeping well. The breakup with Sam had taken a toll on her. Despite everything that had happened she still missed and loved him. She felt like a part of her had been ripped away from her; she felt broken without Sam.

Mercedes was grocery shopping when she saw Rachel Berry at the bread isle. She was not ready to face the woman who had caused her heartache, so she turned around and went down the other direction. Before she could leave however a male voice said, "Mercedes?"

She turned around reluctantly and was met by Noah Puckerman. "Hi Noah..." Mercedes said with a half smile.

Before she could say anything to Noah, Rachel had approached them. "I'm so sorry Mercedes. I know you think that I slept with Mr. Evans but I didn't. What you heard was me and Noah, Mr. Evans was not even in the office that day."

"But what about the text message you sent to Sam? Was that a lie too…" Mercedes raised her voice upon hearing Rachel's admission.

"What text message? I never sent a text to Mr. Evans?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"I saw a text that you had sent Sam. You said that you had a great time with him and you can't wait to see him again."

"Oh my god! That was meant for Noah… It was supposed to be sent to him, I must've sent it to Mr. Evans by accident." Rachel gasped.

Mercedes breathed heavily. She couldn't believe that she had misunderstood everything that had happened.

"It's true. I'm dating Rachel and we're in love. She was having sex with me not Sam and she never meant to send that text to Sam. He loves you Mercedes. He's heartbroken over the breakup." Noah said frowning.

Mercedes felt like she was going to faint. _What have I done? I've hurt the man that I loved over a misunderstanding. _She felt Rachel and Noah holding her. "Are you alright, Mercedes?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do now? Sam would never forgive me for doubting him." Mercedes sobbed.

"Sam loves you… He'll take you back, just go talk to him. He's waiting for you Mercedes." Noah said reassuringly.

"You're right. This is all my fault. I need to apologize. I have to go…" Mercedes said. She had made up her mind to resolve this matter once and for all.

Mercedes left the grocery store and ran to her car; she sped all the way to Sam's house. When she got there she took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She straightened the dress that she was wearing and knocked on the door.

It took a few seconds before she heard Sam opening the door. He looked almost lifeless when he greeted her. "Mercy…" Sam said.

Without thinking Mercedes embraced Sam. "I'm so sorry Sam… I've been so stupid. I should've listened to you when you told me that you did not cheat on me." Mercedes sobbed.

"How did you know?" Sam asked after holding her at arm's length.

"Rachel and Noah told me when I ran into them at the grocery store just now. I'm sorry, Sam… I've been miserable without you these past few weeks. You're right we're destined to be together. Please forgive me…" Mercedes stated desperately.

Sam shook his head and said, "I don't know Mercy… You didn't trust me and that hurt me. I've never given you any reason to doubt me but yet you still thought that I was capable of cheating on you."

"Please, Sam… I'm sorry. Can we try again? I promise not to doubt you anymore, just give me a chance to make it up to you."

Sam put his hand on her cheek and said, "I need time Mercy… Just give me time."

"What happened to waiting for me huh? Was that a lie? I can't believe you're just going to let something so trivial come between us." Mercedes stated angrily. "You can have all the time in the world Sam, but remember what you told me before you left me 3 weeks ago. You and I are destined to be and no matter how much you try to push me away, we will always find our way back to each other." Mercedes walked away after saying that.

She knew then that she had to do everything in her power to win him back. She had utterly screwed up but she was not going to give up that easily. Sam was going to forgive her, she was sure of that.

xxxxx

Mercedes called Santana when she got home. "Hey San…"

"Hey Merc… How have you been?" Santana asked her voice laced with worry.

"Not so good… I've screwed up, San. Sam never cheated on me and now he won't take me back."

"Wait. What? How did you find out that he was not cheating on you?"

"I saw his secretary and her boyfriend at the grocery store just now. They told me everything; she was not having sex with Sam, San… She was having sex with her boyfriend that day." Mercedes explained.

"What are you going to do now, Merc?" Santana questioned.

"I need to find a way to get Sam back… I don't know how I'm going to do it but I have to make it happen."

"You know what leave it to me. I know a way to help get you two get back together…" Santana said excitedly.

"How?"

"I'm planning a weekend getaway to welcome Brittany home and I'm going to invite him. Maybe the weekend together will help." Santana stated.

"That's a great idea San but what if he refuses to come?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

"Oh he'll come Merc, don't you worry about that. Sam might be disappointed with you but there's no way he's going to pass up an opportunity to be with you again."

Mercedes smiled at her best friend's statement. Santana was right, Sam had admitted that he still loved her. This weekend getaway was the opening she needed to get him back.

"Thanks San. I don't know what I'd do without you…" Mercedes said smiling.

"No problem, babe. The getaway is in Chicago this coming Saturday so make sure you pack appropriately."

"Will do. Thanks again San…"

Mercedes hung up the phone and started planning how she was going to get her man back.

* * *

Sam was in a terrible mood that day until Mercedes showed up. Mercedes had embraced him, admitted her mistake, and apologized. When Sam felt her body pressed against his, he had wanted to forget about everything that had occurred and forgive her but her distrust for him had made him back away. Sam still loved her with every fiber of his being but he needed to know that what had passed would never happen again. He didn't want Mercedes to ever doubt his love for her when they were finally back together. That was why he requested time apart from her.

He also had a lot of questions for her, like why was Joe there with her the night after they broke up and why did he kissed her? In his heart, he was positive that the kiss was innocent but it had been bothering him since that fateful day. He needed these questions answered before he could even think about moving forward with their relationship.

RING RING

His cell phone rang, jolting him from his musing. Sam picked up his phone and glanced at the caller id. It was Santana Lopez. _Why is she calling me?_

"Hi Santana…" Sam said.

"Hi Trouty…"

"Why are you calling me? I thought you'd want to have me murdered after what had happened with Mercy…" Sam stated.

"Nah… Mercy, told me what had happened. It's wasn't your fault so we're cool." Santana said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I'm gathering the gang for a short getaway in Chicago as Brittany's coming home present. It's happening this weekend and you're invited. Before you refuse, I have to tell you that this is a mandatory get together. The flight and accommodation will be paid by me, so you have no reason to flake."

Sam chuckled at her comment and said, "Since its mandatory, I have no choice do I? I'll be there Santana, don't worry."

"Great… By the way Mercedes will be there and you can't back out now since you've already promised me that you'd come. See you on Saturday Trouty, bye…" Santana stated quickly before she hung up.

Mercedes was going to be there. Sam could already tell that it was going to be an interesting weekend. He just hoped the interesting was in a good way and not the other way around.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? What did you think about Mercedes fighting to get Sam back and Sam resisting her? The next chapter will be filled with truth bombs. So prepare yourself.

On to shout outs:

QTFics: I'm glad you liked the angst on the previous chapter. I had to cut it short because I had other plans for our lovely couple. I bet you want to know what it is don't you. Lol. Thanks for the review hon.

Jadziwine: So glad to see that you've reviewed. You just had all kinds of feelings about that chapter huh. And hell yes Sam Evans with glasses on is just hot as hell. Lol. I hoped you liked Mercedes groveling. Thanks for the review, sweetie. xoxoxo

Tdminor: I've already PM you about the past chapter. Thank you so much for your review. I hope this chapter fixed some of the wrongs that Mercedes had done.

P.S. Looking forward to the next Mental Pictures update.

Alliecattie3: I understand the no fangirling. That chapter was just harsh. You were right about Rachel and Noah, so points to you. I wanted to get them back together in this chapter but was decided to go on a different direction so you'll have to wait a little longer before that happens. Thanks for the review hun, I really appreciate it.

Ngawai: Thanks for your reviews hun. You got a lot of the points right. Sorry for making you cry but it had to be done. :)

Moonlight015: As always your reviews made me laugh. You're right about Rachel and Noah. It was wrong for Mercedes to not trust in Sam that's why I'm making her chase after Sam. Lol. Thanks for the review, sweetie.

Box5angel: I see that you are catching up with the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. :)

IXAMXDECADANCE: I'm glad you're reading my story. It's an honor to have another great Samcedes author read my work. Thanks for the review, sweetie.

Yld214: Thanks you for the review, sweetie. I'm glad you like the angst.

Thank you also to the rest of my reviewers. There was too many to type out but all your reviews are appreciated.

Well that's all for now folks. The next update will be up on Tuesday.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13 Chicago

Here's chapter 13. I only read through this once so please excuse any mistakes you may see. Shout outs will be given at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy…

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly; Mercedes was standing at the CVG airport waiting for the rest of the gang to appear. Mercedes glanced anxiously at her appearance, she was wearing a white tunic top and black pants. She wanted to look good without looking too desperate. Her sole mission for this weekend was to get Sam back.

Santana and Brittany were the first to arrive. "Have you been waiting long?" Santana asked as she embraced her.

"I just got here 5 minutes ago." Mercedes stated. She then turned to Brittany and hugged the other woman. "Welcome back Britt… How was the tour?"

"It was great… Saks Fifth Avenue is going to carry some of my stuff…" Brittany smiled brightly.

"That's great Britt, I'm so happy for you." Mercedes was excited to hear the news. Brittany really deserved the break that she had gotten.

They were chatting happily when they heard Artie say, "How are my 3 favorite girls?"

They all turned to Artie who was holding hands with Quinn. "Hey you guys…" Mercedes greeted giving them each a hug.

"Where's Sam, Mercedes?" Quinn asked. Mercedes had not seen Quinn and Artie since before she and Sam broke up therefore the couple did not know about their failed relationship.

"We broke up Quinn… So I don't know where Sam is." Mercedes sighed.

"What? But why? You guys were great together…" Quinn frowned.

"Things just didn't work out. I would appreciate it if you acted normally around him." Mercedes pleaded. Mercedes didn't want the weekend to be weird, they were going to Chicago to celebrate Brittany's coming home; she didn't want Sam and her relationship problems to dampen the celebratory mood.

Quinn wrapped her arm on Mercedes' shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't, don't you worry…" She smiled at Mercedes reassuringly.

Sam didn't show up until 15 minutes before boarding Mercedes was disappointed because she didn't get to say anything to him. When they boarded the plane Mercedes was sat next to Sam. They only spoke a few words to each other before Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was asleep during the entire duration of the flight.

They all checked into The W hotel when they arrived at Chicago. Since most of them were coupled up, Sam and Mercedes both got their own room. After resting and cleaning up, the group headed to the Navy Pier to have lunch.

Artie was cuddling up with Quinn when he said, "We both have an announcement to make." He looked at Quinn and continued enthusiastically, "We're getting married!" Artie held out Quinn's left hand so that the group could take a look at her engagement ring.

They all gushed at the news and congratulated the happy couple. "So when's the big day?" Santana asked.

"Next month, it will be a smaller wedding. We just wanted a private ceremony with close friends and family. You all are invited of course…" Quinn gazed lovingly at Artie.

Mercedes' heart ached when she heard their announcement. She glanced at Sam to see his reaction but he looked like he unaffected by the news which intensified the ache in her heart. Mercedes blinked back the tears that were swimming in her eyes and said, "I'm so happy for you both. I'll definitely be at the wedding."

Mercedes kept her gaze away from Sam for the rest of the lunch for fear of breaking down if their eyes were to meet. After lunch the group walked around the Navy Pier, they went on the rides, the Smith Museum of Stained Glass Windows, and shopped for souvenirs. Mercedes had tried to talk to Sam during the course of the afternoon but he kept avoiding her.

She was feeling frustrated as hell by dinner time, they had all decided on dinning at Barkley's Bistro. It was a posh establishment with live band and dancing. The group was shown to a large table where Mercedes sat between Quinn and Santana. Sam sat across from her with Artie and Brittany.

Right after dinner the MC went on stage. "Tonight is open mic night and our first performer is Ms. Candace Smith. Come on up Candace…"

A blonde woman wearing a skin tight dress went to the stage and performed Katy Perry's Waking Up In Vegas. She sounded dreadful but due to the sheer loudness in the restaurant they had no choice but to listen to the performance. After the first performance, her ears stopped hurting as the next few performers could actually really sing. They were all having a great time listening to the performances until she heard the MC announce. "Good job Jerry… The next person to perform is Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes gazed at Santana and said, "What did you do?" _So that's where she went when she excused herself just now._ Mercedes thought.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to hear you sing." Santana smirked and continue saying, "Well go on… Don't keep them waiting."

Mercedes huffed and gave Santana a 'I'm going to get you back for this' look.

She straightened her purple floral design sundress dress and walked up to the stage, she wanted to choose a song out of the karaoke binder but the MC stopped her and said, "Your friend had already chosen a song for you."

Mercedes nodded, took the microphone from its stand and waited for the song to start. When the music started recognition struck her, she looked right at Santana and gave her a death glare. Mercedes closed her eyes and started singing.

**Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do**

She opened her eyes after gathering her mental strength to look upon the crowd. She saw a smug pride on Santana's face, and Quinn walk around the table to sit on Artie's lap. They all were enveloped by her voice, but she wasn't quite ready to look at the one person who matter the most.

**I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
(Your love I'll remember forever)**

She looked around at the rest of the crowd and saw that everyone was looking at her with similar looks. It was as if she had everybody in a trance with only the sound of her voice and the emotion behind it.

**Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you**

She then shifted her gaze to Sam. The lyrics she sang represented how she truly felt right then. A fresh surge of emotion and adrenaline coursed through her body. She felt like if she put all of her feelings for him in this song, then Sam would surely know how sorry she really was.

**You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to **

She kept her voice steady and strong, yet her eyes began to well up. This was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she knew that she had messed up. The first tear slid free from her eye followed by a second, but she continued on with all her heart.

**I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
(Your love I'll remember forever)**

**Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you.**

**Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you.**

The song ended and through the explosion of applause she ran. Mercedes had become overwhelmed with the opening of her emotional flood gate and she couldn't face her friends, let alone Sam. She pushed through the crowd and ran straight outside.

* * *

Before Sam left for the airport that Saturday, he had told himself that he would physically distance himself from Mercedes. Sam had missed having her around; her touch, her kiss and especially her love had kept him going but when she left a part of his soul left with her. That was the reason why he had to keep his guard up or he'd end up sleeping with her. Although tempting, sleeping with Mercedes would cause more damage to their already broken relationship and Sam was determined not let it happen.

Sam had managed to elude Mercedes for most of the day. The only close call that he had was on the plane, they had to sit together and Mercedes had started a conversation with him.

"How was your week Sam." Mercedes asked. Sam was distracted by the way she looked, she wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary but for some reason she looked breath taking in her outfit.

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It was ok. I've been busy with a few new projects."

"That's good that you're getting more business." Mercedes smiled brightly. She looked so beautiful that Sam had the urge to forget about everything and kiss her. _This is not good._

He turned to the front and pretended to yawn. "I'm sorry, Mercy but I'm a tad tired. I think I'm going to take a nap…"

Mercedes' smile faltered as she sadly said, "Yeah, go ahead… I'm going to take a nap myself." She turned away from him to look out the window.

He was starting to feel good about the trip until lunch time when Artie and Quinn announced their engagement, all that Sam could think of was _that should be me_ _and Mercy_. Sam looked at Mercedes and could tell that she was thinking the same thing. _I must not let this affect me._ So he pretended to be happy for the newly engaged couple.

At dinner, after they had finished eating. They all enjoyed the performances from the Barkley's Bistro patrons. Sam was surprised when the MC called out Mercedes' name. Santana had submitted Mercedes' name without her knowledge and he could tell that Mercedes was irritated at her friend but went ahead to the stage anyway.

When Mercedes sang, he knew that the song was directed at him. She was flawless, her voice and the lyrics of the song touched him. Sam could tell that she was heartbroken from the tears that were rolling down her face. He wanted to talk to her after the song but didn't get the chance to as Mercedes had run out of the establishment after her performance.

Sam glanced around the table confused at Mercedes' disappearance. Santana was the first to speak. "Go after her Sam. She needs you to talk to her. You have been avoiding her all day, you might not notice but Mercedes is hurting inside. Don't you think that it's time to have a heart to heart with her?"

Sam nodded and silently left the table. When he got outside, he saw that Mercedes was hailing a cab.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Go away Sam…" Mercedes said with tears stained cheeks.

He let out a breath and said, "We need to talk Mercy…"

"I've tried talking to you earlier Sam, but you didn't seem interested. So why don't you just leave me alone. I'm tired and I don't feel like talking right now…" Mercedes walked away from him then.

Sam made a move to stop Mercedes by standing in front of her. "I'm sorry Mercy… I was not ready to talk to you earlier. I was afraid that I was going to end up sleeping with you and we both know that would be a great mistake. We need to resolve our issues before we could even think about moving forward."

"Fine let's talk but I need to sit down first."

Sam nodded and said, "Let's sit along the pier." They walked for a block before reaching the pier.

When they were sitting down, Mercedes spoke. "What do you want to talk about first?"

"Why did you kiss Joe, Mercy?" That was the question that had been lingering on his mind, so he decided to ask that question first.

"How did you know that I kissed Joe? Have you been spying on me?" Mercedes asked angrily.

"I wasn't spying on your Mercy. I went to see you the day after we broke up and saw you and Joe outside your apartment. Why did you do it? We just broke up. Did our relationship mean nothing to you?" Sam looked down at his hands, he really did not want to hear the truth but he had to hear it from Mercedes even if it hurts him.

"I was at the library when I ran into Joe. I told him about what had happened between us. I was hurt and heartbroken and I needed someone to talk to. Joe was there to listen to me, he walked me home afterwards and kiss that you saw, it was innocent. Joe kissed me on the cheek. I never kissed him Sam, I would never do that. Joe is just a friend and even though we are broken up, I could never do that to you." Mercedes' voice broke when she said the last sentence. Sam knew then that she was telling him the truth.

They stayed silent for a while before Sam said, "I still can't get over the fact that you would easily believe that I'm capable of cheating on you. Your mistrust towards me hurts, Mercy. Until you can sort out your issues, I don't see how we could be together."

"Put yourself in my shoes Sam. You left me 8 years ago, when you promised that it would never happen. My mistrust stems from that. I just keep waiting for something bad to happen and when I thought I heard you sleep with Rachel, I ran. I did it because it was the easier way out. It's better to leave now before I get too invested and before you leave me." Mercedes glanced away from him to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry I left you 8 years ago Mercy but you have to trust that I will here for you… I can't survive without you, so leaving you will never be an option for me. This separation has been hard on me. I don't think I could survive it if I had to leave you again…"

"I forgive you Sam and I understand now that you would never leave me but you too have to trust me when I say that nothing is going on with Joe and nothing will ever happen with us. I don't love him anymore. I never will again…" She paused and asked while looking away from him. "So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know Mercy, I think the both of us have a lot of feelings to sort through." Sam said glancing at Mercedes who was still looking away from him. He wanted so badly for things to be right again but he knew now that they both needed time. They needed time to learn to trust each other again.

Mercedes sighed and said, "You're right… I think I need time to be alone too. I better go…" She blinked rapidly as if to brush away her tears and got up to leave.

"Wait. I'll walk you back to the hotel." Sam stated stopping her. His hand tingled when it made contact with her arm.

They walked back to the hotel in silence. When they were outside Mercedes' room Sam said, "I guess this is goodnight…"

Mercedes nodded and said, "Goodnight Sam..." She then tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. It was very brief but the touch of her lips on his skin spread fire onto his body.

At that moment, he knew what he had to do. Sam had to fix this, he had to make the wrong between them right. He needed to let go of all the bad and move forward in their relationship. Sam could not go another moment without Mercedes by his side. As she was about to turn away from him, Sam grabbed both of Mercedes' arms and said, "I can't do this."

Mercedes' face scrunched as if to say 'can't do what?' but before she could say anything Sam had pressed his mouth onto hers. Mercedes didn't resist him instead she opened her mouth to let him in. Sam backed her up against the door and kissed her hard. He explored the insides of her mouth with his tongue and ground his erection onto her soft belly. His hands roaming and squeezing over her breasts and ass.

When breathing became an issue, he pulled away and said, "I can't be away from you Mercy… My heart and soul ache for you. I want you by my side always." He then peppered kisses onto her neck and cleavage.

"I'm so sorry Sam… I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much and I never want to be without you ever again." Mercedes panted.

"God, I love you Mercy… I'm dying to be inside you again." Sam stated. Mercedes nodded and turned around to open the door. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and ear.

Mercedes' actions stopped and she breathlessly said, "I can't open the door if you keep doing that Sam..."

Sam didn't stop his ministration but he did help by putting his hand over hers and assisting her to insert the key card inside the card slot. When the door opened he turned her around and returned his mouth onto hers. He slowly back her into the room and closed the door with his foot.

When the door was closed, Sam pushed her against the door and ravished her mouth while his fingers rubbed her vagina through her soaked panties. "Ugh… It feels so good, please don't stop Sammy." Sam kept kissing her and rubbing her vagina until he could no longer stand not being inside her.

He then got on his knees and began to strip her off her underwear. After his mission was accomplished, he unbuckled his belt and took his pants halfway off. Sam went back to Mercy and said, "I want you so badly baby… I can't wait any longer."

"Don't wait… I want you inside of me now." Mercedes demanded. Sam lined his eager penis onto her wet hole and plunged into her. They both moaned at the sensation. Mercedes wrapped one of her leg on him and he pounded into her roughly.

"Fuck baby… You're so tight. I've missed this; I never want to be without you again." Sam drew the straps of Mercedes dress down and grabbed both of her breasts out. He licked the chocolate orbs and sucked on them hard. "Fuck…" Mercedes moaned.

"You like that baby… You like it when Sammy sucks on your beautiful tits and pound into you?" Sam asked, while still hammering in and out of her.

"Yes! Keep doing that baby… I'm so close." Mercedes begged lost in lust. He kept up his pace pounding into her and suckling on her breast. Mercedes came before long shouting, "God baby, I'm coming…"

Sam climaxed along with her when he felt her vagina contracting. "Ugh… I'm coming…" He yelled as his spunk spurt of out him and into her hot hole. Sam's knees grew weak from the intense orgasm he had just experienced; he froze in place until he could feel blood rush back to his legs.

Sam then wrapped both of her legs around him and carried her onto the bed. When they got there he laid on top of her their bodies still connecting. He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Mercy… I love you so much…"

"I love you too Sam… Please don't leave me again."

Sam wiped the tears from Mercedes' cheeks. "No baby, I'll never leave again. This is it, we're going to be together for the rest our lives. I don't care if you don't want me anymore. I will stick with you until I inhale my last breath."

"That will never happen Sam. I will always love and want you…" When he heard those words from Mercedes, he knew that everything had been righted. Sam was now whole again.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Let me guess you all didn't think they were going to get back together did you? I was going to leave them to suffer a little longer but I only have 3 chapters left of this story after this one so the reunion had to be done. What did you think about Artie and Quinn getting engaged? I bet you didn't see that one coming huh. :)

On to shout outs.

HP, Hopefullwriter81, psilovesamcedes, and Charlotte: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate it.

Jericho2k: Yay, another author I like is reading my story. Thank you so much sweetie. I hope you read the rest and keep reviewing.

QTFics: You're right, Mercedes had to learn that she can't just hurt Sam and expect him to take her back. As always, thanks for the review. :)

Tdminor86: I've done my part on teaching Mercedes a lesson now it's Sam's turn to school her. In bed. Lol. Thanks for the review hon.

P.S. Still impatiently waiting for Mental Pictures. It better be a good chapter maybe they could do some ehem ehem… Lol.

Ngawai: you must be really happy after reading this chapter. They are back together. Yay. Thanks for the review as always. :)

BBlover33: Thank you so much for the review. I love you for it. I hope you liked the chapter. :)

Jadziwine: You sure had a lot to say about Sam and Mercedes huh. I hope I fixed the messed up situation for you. Love you girl. Thanks for the review.

Alliecattie3: Yay! For the return of my fangirling. You too had a lot of questions and I think I have answered about 95% of it (I hope). As always I love your review and your fangirling. Yes hon, it is Tuesday so it's fangirl time. :)

IXAMXDECADENCE: I was about to post shout outs when I noticed your review. Thank you for liking my story. It's an honor when another awesome writer gives me a compliment and giving shout outs is always my pleasure. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. xoxo

Well that's all for tonight. The next update will be up on Thursday.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14 I Do and I Will

As promised here is chapter 14. Please excuse any mistakes you might see…

Sending out some love to all my Tumblr followers. Thank you for reading you guys. I really appreciate it.

Shout outs will be posted at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy the chapter.

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Ever since the talk they had a month ago, Mercedes and Sam's relationship had been going strong. Sam had demanded, very cutely, that she move in with him when they came back from Chicago. Mercedes willingly obliged, she never did see the point of them living separately anyway, it's not like they were ever apart. Moving in together made sense.

Sam made sure to spend more time with her too; he had delegated some of his work load to Puck so that he no longer had to stay at the office with overwhelming workloads. They spent almost all of their free time together. They talked about their issues and had learned to trust each other again. Mercedes now trusted that Sam would never again leave her. She was convinced that Sam was the man she would be spending the rest of her life with.

It was a Friday night, two days before Artie and Quinn's wedding. Sam and Mercedes were planning to go out that night to collect their outfits for the ceremony. Mercedes had gone back to work and had told Sam that she would see him at home before heading out to the boutique together. When she reached the drive way, she was surprised that all the lights in the house were switched off. _Sam must be running late._

When Mercedes opened the door to the house she was amazed at seeing rose petals strewn out on the floor, starting from the entryway leading into their bedroom. "Sam…" Mercedes called out. She received no answer so she followed the petals into the bedroom. When she entered the bedroom she saw more rose petals and Sam standing by the bed wearing nothing but a silk robe and boxers. He had the robe open, exposing his muscled torso. Mercedes swallowed at the sight of him.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked when she could finally form the words.

Sam smiled his adorable smile and said, "I just wanted to surprise the love of my life. Am I wrong to do so?" He approached her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Mercedes smiled when his lips touched hers. "Mmm…. I like surprises but baby we have to pick up our outfits from the boutique remember?"

"We can do that tomorrow. Tonight I want to pamper you." Sam smiled and kissed her again. "Now, why don't you go take a bath while I finish prepping your surprise..." He nudged her along after saying that.

Mercedes gasped when she got to the bathroom, Sam had drawn her a bath with rose petals floating on the surface of the water and there were lavender scented candles lit which further enhanced the romantic atmosphere. Mercedes took off her clothes and stepped into the bath; she closed her eyes and let herself relax.

A few minutes later, Sam came into the bathroom and sat by the bathtub. He massaged her shoulders and said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Mercedes opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Sam…" She brought her hand up to her shoulder and gave Sam's arm a light squeeze.

"You're welcome baby… You deserve this." Sam said kissing her head. "Don't take too long, your next surprise is waiting…" Sam smiled down at her and got up to leave the bathroom.

Mercedes stayed in the bath for ten more minutes before she finally got out. She dried herself and wore the silk robe that Sam had set out for her. When she stepped into the bedroom, she saw Sam lying on the floor with a picnic of champagne, strawberry's, and chocolate laid out next to him.

Mercedes bit her lower lip to control her smile and said, "I take it this is my next surprise?"

Sam beamed and nodded. "Why don't you come and lay next to me. I want to feed you this

delicious spread."

Mercedes abided and joined Sam on the floor, cuddling up with him. After snuggling for a few minutes Mercedes teased, "What happened to feeding me?"

Sam hugged her tighter. "Let me enjoy holding you first. I'll feed you after a while."

Mercedes stayed in Sam's warm embrace a little longer. She enjoyed the moments when they could just lay quietly together. It was like communicating without saying anything at all. After a while Sam sat up, he gave her a flute of champagne and fed her a strawberry dipped in chocolate. He then settled himself in front of her.

"This is so good…" Mercedes stated sipping on the champagne.

"I'm glad you like it, baby." Sam smirked. He then brought the flute up to his mouth and drank his beverage.

He kept his gaze on her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mercedes asked chuckling.

Sam ignored her question, instead he said. "How do you feel about us?"

Mercedes smiled at him. "I love being with you. Is that a good enough answer?"

"That's the exact answer I need from you." Sam said. He then crawled to her and kissed her. When their lips parted he held out a box holding a diamond engagement ring and said, "I love you Mercedes Jones. Will you end my misery and agree to be my wife?"

Tears welled up in her eyes upon hearing his statement. She breathed deeply before excitedly saying. "Yes! I will marry you!"

Sam smiled, took out the solitaire diamond engagement ring and slipped it on her ring finger. He kissed her and said, "I love you Mercy. Thank you for agreeing to marry me."

Mercedes kissed him deeply, expressing her joy through the kiss. "I love you Sam. I love you so much…" Mercedes said after pulling away from the kiss. "Make love to me Sammy."

Sam nodded and got up. He bent over, hooked his arms under her back and legs and carried her bridal style to their bed. After laying her down, Sam slowly undid the belt to her robe and dragged the silky material off of her body; exposing her naked skin. Sam then trailed soft kisses starting from her neck all the way down to her ample breasts. When he was at her breasts he licked one of her chocolate nipples and began to suckle on it. His other hand was busy rubbing and pinching her other breast. Mercedes moaned at the sensations running through her body. She tangled her fingers onto Sam's hair and pulled; earning a hiss from Sam.

After a while Sam stopped his ministration and peppered kisses down her body until he reached her sopping vagina. Sam spread her labia and ran his tongue from her hole to her clit. "Oh god, Sam…" Mercedes moaned. Sam inserted two fingers into her vagina and pumped in and out of her while his mouth sucked and licked her clit. Before long her body was convulsing and she was seeing stars.

When she had come down from her climax, Sam crawled up her body and kissed her lips; letting her taste her own juices. "Feeling good?" He asked in between kisses.

Mercedes gave him a lazy smile and said, "I feel great. Is this my gift for accepting your proposal?"

"No baby, your gift is getting to spend the rest of your life with me. That orgasm was just a bonus." Sam winked.

Mercedes chuckled at her fiancé and said, "I think I like both gifts…" Mercedes noticed that Sam was still wearing his robe and boxers. "Can you strip for me baby?" Mercedes requested.

When Sam was fully unclothed and lying down; Mercedes kissed him and rolled over so that she was now on top on him. She peppered kisses onto his body until she was staring at his jutting penis. Mercedes fondled his erection with her petite hands, licked the tip of his penis and slowly enveloped it in her mouth.

"Oh fuck… Keep sucking me baby." Sam muttered. Mercedes kept her pace of deep throating his penis, when her jaw ached she stopped and sucked the tip of his erection. Mercedes knew that Sam was about to climax when he started bucking his hips but he stopped her before she could finish him off. "You're not doing that tonight. I want to be inside you when I come…" Sam said.

He then flipped her over and entered her wet vagina slowly, making her moan. "Shit Sam…" When he was fully seated inside of her, he kissed her and began moving in and out of her. The fire between her thighs began burning again as Sam pounded into her mercilessly.

"Fuck you're tight. I love you Mercy. I can't wait until you're my wife…" Sam hissed. He then leaned over to suck her breast while still hammering into her. "You ready to come for me, Mercy? Come for your Sammy…" When she heard those words coming out of his mouth she bucked and screamed. "I'm coming Sammy… I'm coming…" Sam joined her, spraying her womb with his cum and intensifying her climax. Sam pumped into her until he was sated and then slumped onto her body.

Mercedes ran her hands along Sam's sweaty back and said, "You alright baby?"

Sam chuckled onto her neck. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just need a minute to be able to use my limbs again. Pleasing you is tiring."

"Take your time Sam. I like having you on top of me." Mercedes smiled and pinched his ass.

Sam looked up at her and said, "You better stop that Mercy." Mercedes could already feel his penis growing inside of her.

Mercedes smacked his ass and laughed. "You're such a horn dog. Get off of me you freak…" She teased.

"Hey that's no way to talk to your future husband." Sam said rolling over and lying down next to her. "You have to cherish and obey me woman…"

"Well we're not married yet so I don't have to cherish and obey you." Mercedes stuck out her tongue at her fiancé.

Sam's face grew serious then. "I love you Mercy… I can't believe you want to be your wife."

"Well believe it Mister because this is it. You're stuck with me forever…" Mercedes moved closer to him and kissed him gently. "I love you Sam, forever and always."

* * *

Sam was the happiest man on earth; Mercedes had consented to marrying him. A month ago he was dying of a broken heart and now he was ecstatic that the woman he loved was going to be his wife. Sam was a little nervous about proposing to Mercedes at first. They had just mended their relationship and he was not sure whether she would accept his proposal. He decided to throw caution to the wind and went ahead with his plan. Sam was glad he did because Mercedes had accepted without hesitation.

They had invited their families over for dinner the next day to tell them about their engagement. Mercedes was preparing dinner in the kitchen when Sam came up to her and embraced her from behind.

"How's dinner coming along?" Sam asked kissing her on the cheek.

Mercedes giggled and said, "I'm almost done. I hope our families like it."

"Don't worry baby, they'll like it. Even if they don't, they'll be too happy to even care." Sam said tightening his hold on her.

DING DONG

"They're here… You better get the door." Mercedes stated nervously.

Sam turned her around and asked, "Are you nervous?" Mercedes nodded, Sam stroked her cheek and said, "Don't be. They know we're in love. They'll be very happy for us."

Mercedes kissed his lips and said, "I love you Sam…"

DING DONG

"I love you too baby. I better open the door for them." Sam kissed her one last time and left the kitchen.

When Sam opened the door he saw that Andrea Jones, his mother, father and Stacey were all standing outside. "Hi guys… Come on in." He greeted.

Andrea was the first to greet him by kissing his cheeks. "Sam… Look at you." She said holding him at arm's length and continued by saying. "You look so handsome… Where's Mercy?"

"She's in the kitchen." Andrea nodded and went into the kitchen. "Hi mom and dad." They both embraced him.

"What your little sister don't get a hug?" Stacey said her hand on a hip and raising her eyebrow.

"Come here squirt…" Sam hugged his sister, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Put me down, crazy…" Stacey chuckled. When Sam let her down, she whispered, "So why did you invite us to dinner?"

"You'll see…" Sam whispered back and winking at her.

Dinner was served ten minutes later. Mercedes prepared Pot Roast, Rice Pilaf, Salad, and Dinner Rolls for them to feast on. They were all digging in their food when his father said, "So what's the special occasion?"

Sam inhaled deeply, took Mercedes' hand in his and said, "We're getting married!"

The room erupted in cheer. "I knew it… I figured you had proposed. Let me see the ring Mercy!" Stacey asked enthusiastically.

Mercedes held out her hand to show off the 1.5 carat solitaire diamond engagement ring she was wearing. "Good job, bro… That's a nice one. No wonder she accepted your proposal." His sister teased. Sam smiled at his sister's banter.

Andrea and his mother stood up and approached them. They both hugged Mercedes and then his mother said, "I'm so glad you're marrying Sam. I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law." She kissed Mercedes cheek and went to him. "I'm so happy for you Sam." She said embracing and kissing his cheek.

Andrea was sobbing. "I can't believe my baby is getting married."

Mercedes wiped her tears and said, "Don't cry mommy…"

"I'm happy baby, really happy. I've wanted this for my daughter for so long and I'm glad that you've found true love with Sam." Mercedes kissed and hugged her mother.

"Thank you mom… I'm glad you approved." Mercedes gazed at Sam while embracing her mother.

When the women had taken their seats, his father came to him and Mercedes. He hugged them both and said, "Welcome to the family Mercy. We're all glad to have you join the Evans family."

"Thank you John…" Mercedes stated.

They all settled down in their seats and enjoyed the rest of their dinner. At dessert Mercedes brought out Crème Brûlée. They were savoring their desserts when his mother said, "So when's the big day?"

"We never got to discuss the dates yet. I proposed yesterday but I would like to get married as soon as possible. If Mercy agrees to it, of course." Sam gazed at his fiancée for a reaction.

Mercedes laced her fingers with his, smiled and shyly said. "I would like that too, baby…"

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before his mother clapped her hands. "Since Mercy has agreed, how about we plan it for next month? We can have the wedding at your grandpa's lake house. A wedding in the fall would be beautiful…" She said excitedly.

Andrea smiled at his mother and said, "I agree with Mary…"

"What do you think Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm game if you are…"

"I guess we're getting married next month." Mercedes announced to his family.

"You have to make me one of your bridesmaids Mercy…" Stacey said shamelessly.

"Of course, Stace… I wouldn't want it any other way." She beamed at his sister.

The dinner went on successfully; Sam couldn't believe that in one month's time he would be a married man. His dream had definitely came true.

xxxxx

"Oh my god, Quinn you looked beautiful…" Mercedes said to her friend when she entered. Mercedes was at the Fabray's family home helping Quinn get ready in one of the vacant rooms. Quinn was wearing an Ivory A-line strapless wedding gown, her hair was in a loose bun with a tiara on top of her head, and her makeup was flawless.

Quinn looked away from the vanity mirror she was standing in front of and said, "Mercedes! I'm so glad you made it." Mercedes approached her friend and hugged her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Quinn. So are you feeling nervous?" Mercedes asked.

"They always say that a bride would get nervous before her ceremony but I'm not feeling it." Quinn shrugged.

"You know why that is right!"

"Why?"

"You're in love with Artie and are sure about your decision to marry him." Mercedes winked at her friend.

Just then Santana and Brittany walked it. "Hot damn… You look hot Quinn…" Santana stated before she hugged Quinn and Mercedes.

"Thank you Santana and you too Brittany. I'm so thankful to you for designing my wedding dress at the last minute. I love it." Quinn gushed kissing both Santana and Brittany on the cheek.

"You're welcome Quinn. It was the least I could do." Brittany smiled at the bride.

Santana eyed Mercedes curiously and said, "Why are you glowing missy? You look radiant today."

"Can't a girl look radiant without having a motive?" Mercedes did not want to spoil Quinn's thunder so she decided that she was not going to announce her engagement.

Santana approached her then and held her hands. She was about to say something when she felt the rock on Mercedes' ring finger. "Oh my god… You're engaged!" Santana said holding up her hand to look at her engagement ring. "When did this happen and why did you not tell your best friend about this? Hot damn… That rock is huge. Trouty must really love you…" Santana exclaimed.

Brittany and Quinn rushed over to her to look at the engagement ring. "Santana you're not supposed to say anything. This is Quinn's day. I didn't want to take the spotlight away from her…" Mercedes reprimanded her best friend.

"Oh, sweetie… I'm so happy for you. You're not taking the spotlight away from me. News this big should be shared with close friends… When is the big day?" Quinn stated happily.

"Thank you Quinn… The big day is next month, we're going to have the wedding at Sam's grandpa's lake house and you are all invited." Mercedes was glad that Quinn was not upset with her for announcing her engagement; even though it was not her fault that the information got leaked.

"Why are you girls in such a rush to get married? Do your men have magic penises or something?" Santana stated crassly.

Quinn and Mercedes shook their heads and laughed at their friend's comment.

The girls gushed over her engagement ring and questioned her about her proposal. She told them everything, leaving out the great sex that she had with Sam afterwards. The ceremony started after an hour, Quinn and Artie were both glowing with love when they said their vows to each other.

After the wedding ceremony, they enjoyed the dinner that was served. The reception was held in the family's back yard. The family lived in a huge estate and the back yard was more like a field then it is a back yard. There was dancing after the dinner, they had offered Mercedes alcohol but Mercedes was having a headache so she declined.

"Are you having a good time?" Sam asked as he twirled her around the dance floor.

Mercedes gazed up at him and said, "Yes. The girls found out about our engagement by the way…"

"Oh yeah… What did they have to say about it?" Sam asked looking curious.

"They're very happy for us. They all thought that the ring was beautiful." Mercedes said smiling at her fiancé.

Sam kissed her sweetly. "I'm glad they're happy for us and do my beautiful fiancée like her ring?" He asked cheekily.

"I love it Sam, almost as much as I love you…"

"I love you too Mercy…" They kissed each other and danced the night away after his statement.

xxxxx

It was after midnight when they left the reception. "Are you alright to drive Sam…" Mercedes questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, I only had a glass of champagne during the toast. I'll be ok." Sam stated.

They then got into the car and drove off the Fabray's family property. They were happily chatting away when the unthinkable happened. A semi truck had run a red light and struck them on Sam's side causing the car to roll. It happened in an instant, and in that moment all Mercedes could think of was _'please don't let anything happen to Sam'_. She tried to hold on to consciousness, but the blinding pain caused her to pass out.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? I know you hate me for leaving the ending like that but I had to do it. I started this story with angst and the ending will be the same way. It won't be so bad I promise. Did you like the engagement and Quinn's wedding?

On to shout outs.

BBlover33, Charlotte, HP, Gerriv, and psilovesamcedes: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. :)

Psilovesamcedes: Sorry girl but no can do on the less sex. Lol.

Hopefullwriter81: Thanks for the review. You and me have to work out the storyline for the story we're working on.

Ngawai: Thank you so much for the review and lovely comments. I'm a legend, that's a great compliment. I'm glad you loved the chapter. :)

QTFics: Sweetie I know the first part of chapter 13 was tough to read but I had to write it that way for suspense. Thank you for the review as always.

Tdminor86: Glad you liked the chapter and thought that the make up sex was hot. Girl, WYF does that to me too. So I'm glad to be able to return the favor. I'm enjoying our chats by the way. I like getting to know other authors. :)

Alliecattie3: Yay! Fangirling is back and I'm fangirling for my fangirling. Ok that totally didn't make sense but who cares. Lol. Your review cracked me up girl. Man and woman with a plan. LMAO. Thank you for liking the song and your review as always. I love them and love you too… ;)

Jadziwine: Yay! You reviewed. Thank you for liking the song selection, the Samcex, and as always thank you for the wonderful review. xoxo

Well that's all I got for tonight. The next update will be up on Saturday.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	15. Chapter 15 Aftermath

Sorry for the short chapter but as promised here is chapter 15.

I can't believe I hit over 200 reviews last chapter, I have to thank all of my reviewers for all the support. I feel so loved and I'm throwing the love right back at you.

This chapter is dedicated to my sweet, sweet, tdminor86. You know why girl. ;)

Shout outs will be posted at the end of the chapter. Please excuse any mistakes you may see, I could be blind sometimes. Lol.

Enjoy!

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

When Mercedes regained consciousness, she immediately unbuckled her seatbelt to free herself. She got out of the car and went to the driver's side of the door. Mercedes opened the door and saw that Sam was barely hanging on to consciousness. She unbuckled his seatbelt and dragged him onto the side of the road.

Mercedes sat down and cradled Sam's bleeding head in her arms. Sam was unconscious by that point. Mercedes ran her fingers through Sam's blonde locks and desperately said, "Wake up baby. Wake up…"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at her drowsily. "Mercy… I think I'm dying…"

Tears ran down her face upon hearing him say those words. "No baby, you're not dying. The ambulance will be here soon. You're going to be fine."

Sam breathed raggedly, closing his eyes as if he was slowly losing consciousness. Mercedes slapped his cheeks lightly to get him to stay with her. "You have to stay awake, baby. Stay with me…" Mercedes stated sobbing onto his hair.

"I'm tired Mercy, really tired… I just want to go to sleep." Sam said weakly. "I'm sorry, Mercy. I love you…" A tear slipped down Sam's cheek, he closed his eyes and his body went slack.

"Sam… Sam…" Mercedes slapped his cheeks again trying to wake him up. When he didn't respond she repeated her actions. She checked his breathing by placing her hand over his nose and felt nothing. "No Sam… No… Wake up, baby… Wake up…" She screamed over and over. She couldn't believe that the man she loved was no longer with her.

"Mercy, honey wake up..." Mercedes heard her mother say.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that her mother was crying. "Mommy, Sam's dead… Sam's dead…" Mercedes cried out in pain.

Her mother stroked her hair and said, "No baby, Sam's not dead… He's in the other room, recovering. You were having a nightmare." Andrea then wiped the tears off her daughter's face. "You both got into an accident. You were hit by a semi truck, the driver had fallen asleep while he was driving. You've been unconscious for the last 2 days."

"I want to see Sam. I have to make sure that he's alright." Mercedes pleaded with her mother.

"You'll see him honey but you have to wait until the doctor examine you." Andrea smiled at her weakly.

Aside from experiencing a headache, Mercedes had escaped the accident with minor cuts and bruises. She was astounded at how lucky she was. Mercedes waited anxiously for the doctor to arrive. When he came in the first thing that came out of her mouth was. "Is Sam ok?"

The light skinned African American doctor sat down beside her and calmly said, "Hello, Mercedes. My name is Matt Rutherford and I'm your doctor. I'm sorry Mercedes but Sam suffered a few broken bones and is currently in a coma."

"Coma? Oh my god, Coma…" Mercedes buried her face in her hands and began sobbing. What went wrong? She was finally happy and was going to marry Sam in a few weeks. Why did all this have to happen? _He's not dead Mercedes. Don't lose faith. _Melanie's voice said to her.

Upon hearing her sister's voice, Mercedes steeled her emotions. She looked up from her hands and wiped her tears. "I want to see, Sam…" She said to Dr. Rutherford.

He nodded his acknowledgement and helped her off of her bed. Mercedes felt a little light headed when her feet touched the floor. Her doctor straightened her and asked. "Are you alright?"

Mercedes closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again. "I'm ok…" She nodded. The nurse came in to her hospital room with a wheelchair and assisted her into the chair. The ride to Sam's room wasn't long, when they got there Dr. Rutherford stopped the nurse from advancing further and said, "Mercedes, there's something else you need to know."

xxxxx

When Mercedes entered Sam's hospital room the first thing she noticed was the beeping of the heart rate monitor that was attached to his body. Sam had his left arm and leg both in a sling and his head was bandaged. There were a few scratches on his face but he was still the handsomest man Mercedes had ever seen.

The nurse parked her wheelchair next to Sam's bed and said, "I'll be right outside waiting for you."

Mercedes got up from her wheelchair and sat on the edge of Sam's bed, she inhaled deeply and said, "Hey baby, a lot's happened to us in the past 48 hours huh-" Mercedes stopped her statement. She had to compose herself before continuing. "I have great news Sam. The doctor told me that I'm pregnant. It's still early and it looks like the baby is doing just fine. So you have to wake up Sam… I cannot do this on my own. I need you by my side helping me along."

Mercedes kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I love you Samuel Austin Evans, forever and always."

xxxxx

It had been a month since the accident. Mercedes had been discharged from the hospital a few days after she woke up. She was now two months pregnant and it looked like the baby was developing normally. Mercedes was losing weight due to her morning sickness but still made an effort to visit Sam in the hospital every day.

There was still little progress with Sam, he would move a limb every once in a while but still had not woken up from his coma. The doctors told her that the likelihood of him waking up was slim to none now but Mercedes refused to listen to their negative remarks. She knew that Sam would wake up, if not now then it would happen sometime in the near future.

After work that Friday, Mercedes went to visit Sam. His arm and leg had healed and were no longer in a sling, the binding that was wrapped around his head was gone as well, what was left was a little bandage patch covering a wound on his forehead. Aside from that little wound, Sam looked normal again.

"Hi baby…" Mercedes said kissing Sam on the cheek when she approached his bed. Mercedes made it a habit to talk to Sam; she thought that if she talked to him enough then maybe one day he would wake up.

"I'm 8 weeks along today. I have an appointment next week. I'm supposed to have an ultrasound then too. I get to see our baby, Sam. I'm so excited." Mercedes stated, brushing his hair with her fingers and lying on his bed. Mercedes would always lie on Sam's bed; she needed the connection to feel closer to him. The doctors and nurses used to make her get off the bed but after noticing that she was not heeding their advice, they gave up trying. Mercedes carried on her conversation with Sam for a little while longer before falling asleep.

_Mercedes was in a field full of daisies; she looked down and saw that she was barefoot and wearing a flowing white dress with long sleeves. The grass was tickling her feet. She looked around her and finally saw her sister sitting in a clearing. Mercedes approached Melanie and said, "Mel? What are you doing here?"Melanie looked just as beautiful as she always had and she was donning the same dress as Mercedes._

_Melanie glanced up at her. "Hey there little sis, come sit with me." She patted the spot next to her urging Mercedes to sit down._

"_I'm confused… Am I dreaming?" Mercedes asked._

_Melanie smiled and took her hand. "Yes and no… I'm here to listen to your woes." _

"_Where should I start?" Mercedes sighed. When they were growing up, if Mercedes ever had a problem she would always talk to Mel; she missed having those talks with her sister._

"_Why don't you start with Sam." Melanie said squeezing her hand gently._

"_Sam's been a coma for a month now, I kept hoping that he would wake up but he hasn't. I'm afraid, Mel…" Mercedes explained with tears in her eyes._

"_Have faith little sister. Sam is your soul mate; he'll come back to you…"_

"_I do have faith, Mel but what if he never wakes up? What if he leaves me like you and dad did? I don't think I could face the world without him. I'm pregnant and I wouldn't know what to say to our baby if his or her daddy died." Mercedes laid her head on Melanie's shoulder and sobbed._

_Melanie turned to her and lifted her chin so that she was looking at her sister's face. "Sam is strong, Mercy. Remember when he told you that no matter what he will always come back to you? Trust in that, trust in him. He'll wake up. I'm sure of it. He loves you Mercy, he won't leave you…" _

_Mercedes nodded and embraced her sister. "It's so good to have you with me, Mel. I've missed you so much…"_

"_I know, Mercy… I know…" Melanie said while she patted her sister's back._

_After a few minutes of silence, Melanie said, "You need to wake up now, Mercy." She stood up and started walking away from Mercedes._

"_Wait!" Mercedes said desperately; her eyes burning with tears again. "Please don't go…"_

"_Don't worry little Sis, you'll see me again. Not like this, but in a look, or maybe a smile. Keep your eyes open and you will see me in a gesture or a word. I may be gone, but I will always be with you." With those last words her beautiful sister turned and walked away from her._

"Mercy… Mercy…" Mercedes heard Sam call out to her. She knew that she was still dreaming and was afraid to open her eyes. "Open your eyes, baby…"

She opened her eyes and gasped, Sam was awake and gazing into her eyes. "Sammy? Please don't tell me that is another dream!" Mercedes said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm really here, Mercy…" Sam pressed his lips onto hers.

She held on to that kiss like her life depended on it. "Oh god, Sam I thought I'd lost you. You've been in a coma for a month, even the doctors doubt that you would ever come out of it." Mercedes said when they broke away from the kiss. She then buried her face onto Sam's neck, glad to have her fiancé back with her.

"Mercy, are you pregnant?" Sam asked, rubbing her back.

Mercedes nodded, her face still on the crook of Sam's neck.

"So, Mel was right…" When she heard his statement she quickly looked up.

"What do you mean Mel was right?" Mercedes scrunched her face in confusion.

"She came to me in a dream and told me that I needed to wake up because you needed me. She also told me about our baby." Sam smiled at her.

Mercedes knew that Sam didn't want to start a family until after they were married so she was nervous about his reaction. "Are you mad at me, Sam?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Sam asked, confusion etched on his handsome face.

"You wanted to start a family after we were married and we're not married yet. Please don't be mad at me, I didn't do it on purpose. It must have happened when we got back together. I was so stressed when we were broken up that I forgot to take the pills regularly-" Mercedes was rambling but Sam stopped her.

"Mercy, I don't blame you. This baby-" He gently caressed her stomach and then continued, "is a part of us. I could never be angry with you for the creation of our little miracle. I love you, Mercy but I never want you to say such nonsense again."

Mercedes let out a sigh of relief, she was thankful that Sam was graciously accepting the news of their impending parenthood. "I love you, Sam. I've missed you so much…" She said hugging him tightly.

"How long have I been out?" Sam questioned.

"A month, we missed our wedding but I don't care. I'm just glad you're back with me." Mercedes said, pulling away from Sam to gaze at him.

"I'm sorry we missed our wedding… We'll get married, if it were up to me we'd be doing it today." Sam chuckled.

"I was thinking about waiting until after I had the baby. That way our baby could join in our celebration." Mercedes suggested.

"No. I'm not waiting that long, we're getting married and we're doing it as soon as possible. I've waited long enough to marry you, Mercy. I'm not waiting any longer"

Mercedes smiled at Sam. "Whatever you say, baby…" She giggled and kissed him.

xxxxx

With a clean bill of health Sam got discharged from the hospital one week later. He still had to go back for physical therapy every week to strengthen his leg. Sam was determined to dance with his bride at their wedding, so he threw himself into improving his mobility. His legs were completely healed within the month.

Sam and Mercedes set the wedding date for the following month. When they were not busy with work and Sam's therapy, they immersed themselves with the wedding preparations with the help of their mothers. Mercedes was surprised when Brittany had offered to design her wedding gown but was grateful to have another burden lifted off her shoulders. After all the trials and tribulations that the couple had endured they were glad to be moving forward with their lives.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? I hope this chapter made up for the angst I created on the last chapter. Their wedding will happen on the last chapter and also some other extra goodies that I'm not going to reveal to you. You'll just have to keep on reading.

On to shout outs:

QTFics, ngawai, Charlotte, BBlover33, Seoulmama, Asianluver14, HP, psilovesamcedes, emmettsbella1995, and hopefullwriter81: Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I hope you feel better after reading this chapter. Thank you so much for your support and for some of you for your continued support since chapter 1. I am truly honored and humbled by your encouragement.

Cupcake: I'm sorry for breaking your heart. It was not intentional; it just had to be done. I'm glad you enjoyed the proposal scene. Thank you for the reviews sweetie. I really appreciate it.

tdminor86: I loved, loved, loved your review. I smiled widely when I read it, you are too funny. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Maybe we should collaborate sometimes. Could you imagine how many hearts we could break? Muahahaha… Thanks for the review sweetie. :)

Alliecattie3: I'm glad you loved the proposal too hon and as for the ring, I've always liked solitaire cut so I decided to use it. I'm sorry I upset you but you know I didn't do it just to hurt you, it was so the fic could move forward. Anyway, I love your fangirling and thank you for the review.

Hopelessromancia: You're upset too. I'm sorry…. And you usually saved the chapters. I feel so bad… I hope this chapter fixed all the sad feelings though. Thank you for the review sweetie.

Jadziwine: Love your comments as always and you know how mothers can be, they just want their children to get married quickly. Thanks for the review as always. Xoxoxo

Moonlight015: I've missed your reviews girl. Thank you for writing that short chapter of Once Upon a Time for me. I love it, update it soon woman… Anyway, back to the review. As always I love your reviews. Thank you so very much. Xoxoxo.

Well that's all I have for tonight, I will be posting the last chapter on Monday and also my new fic "Stranded" on the same day. So look out for that and I hope you will like that fic just as much as you've liked this one.


	16. Chapter 16 The Wedding

Here it is, the last chapter of A Friend Long Gone.

It had been a great journey, I love all your reviews and support. I'm kind of sad to let this fic go but I'm ready to move forward. I'm not going to do shout outs tonight (not feeling too good plus I've been writing all day and my back hurts) but please leave a review and tell what you think about the ending.

This chapter is dedicated to the love my life, my husband. Thank you for helping me with the beautiful wedding scene honey. I couldn't have concocted all of it if it wasn't for you. I love you.

Sorry for any mistakes you see. I only got read this once, too tired to read it over and over.

Enjoy….

Summary: Mercedes and Sam used to be best friends but they drifted apart after her sister's untimely death. Now eight years later, they have found each other again. Will they fix what was broken and possibly find something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

It was the night before the wedding and Sam was enjoying the last few moments with Mercedes before he had to say goodbye to her for the night. Ever since waking up from his coma, Sam was finding it hard to be away from his fiancée. He had nearly lost his life in that accident and he did not want to chance fate again. Sam knew that he was being irrational but he couldn't help feeling that way. The rehearsal went smoothly and the band that they had booked had confirmed that there were no problems. Mercedes and just about all her girl friends couldn't keep going on about how wonderful the dress that Brittney designed looked. Everything was in place, but Sam couldn't help but be nervous that something would go wrong.

Mercedes walked out of the restaurant, embraced him and said, "Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah…. I'm just a little nervous that's all." Sam buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. It calmed his nerves a little but he was still feeling apprehensive.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Mercedes looked up at him and giggled.

"Second thoughts? Of course not… I'm just scared that things are going to go wrong and I don't like the idea of us spending the night apart."

"Nothing will go wrong Sam so you can stop worrying and we will only be apart for one night, it won't be so bad." Mercedes stated and then reached up to give him a gentle kiss.

Sam deepened the kiss; he needed her lips to make his worries disappear. Mercedes moaned and pulled away. "Baby, you better stop that or I'm going to devour you in this parking lot." They both chuckled; she touched his cheek and asked. "Do you feel better?"

Sam nodded with a smile. He then rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you Mercy… Tomorrow you'll officially be mine and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too Sammy. Forever and always."

Their moment was interrupted when his father said, "That's enough of that you two. It's time to go home. You can love on each other all you want after tomorrow." His father chuckled.

"Just give us a minute to say goodbye, will you dad!" Sam called out.

"Sure but don't take too long. I'm tired and I ain't young anymore son." His father left them alone to say their goodbyes after that.

Mercedes sighed and said, "We better get going Sam…"

"One more kiss and then we can go." Sam lowered his head and kissed his fiancée fiercely. He broke the kiss when he ran out of breath and said, "I love you Mercy text me later."

Mercedes chuckled. "You know that's not allowed Sam. We supposed to have no contact with each other."

"Please Mercy I won't be able to sleep unless I know you and our baby are doing ok." Sam begged giving Mercedes his puppy dog eyes.

Mercedes smiled and smacked him lightly on his arm. "You're pathetic Sam Evans but I will text you only because I love you so much." She looked back at their parents and continued to say. "We better go I think your dad is going to throw a fit if we make him wait any longer."

They parted from their embrace and followed their parents back to their respected homes. Before going to sleep that night he received a text message from Mercy:

**From: Mercy**

**I'm going to bed now. I love you Sam. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding.**

xxxxx

Around 3 PM, the following after noon, Noah had rolled up in his truck to drive Sam to his grandpa's lake house. He wasn't wearing his tuxedo yet, but it was neatly hanging behind the seat in preparation of being adorned. Sam walked to the truck carrying his tux and with a longing glance at his neighbor and future mother-in-law's house he got into his best man's vehicle.

"You're going to see her in, like, a couple of hours, Sam," Noah chided while looking at the time on his phone, "I think you'll survive until then."

"Just be careful on the way, I don't want to tempt Murphy's Law today," Sam replied.

They traded minimum idle banter until they got out of the city and were about to arrive at the lake. Noah had a serious look upon his face, like he had when he was about to tell Sam something important.

"Okay, Noah… what do you need to tell me?" Sam asked

The question startled his companion.

"What? Wait, how did you know I needed to tell you something?" Noah asked in reply.

"You have a tell," Sam informed him.

"Oh. Anyway, I wasn't going to say anything because this is your big day and all, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you now. I have decided that I am going to propose to Rachel," Noah stated.

"That's great, man. It really is," Sam said enthusiastically, "I'm really happy that you found the one. I've been scared to hire any young girls out of fear of a repeat incident." Sam had said the last with a smile and a chuckle.

"Turns out my mother is thrilled," Noah said with a smile then changed his voice to a shrilly female Jewish accent, "It would be soooo good to have some little Jewish grandbabies." He changed his voice back to normal, "Really she does things to me that none of the other women have ever done. I mean how could anyone follow her performance? She does this thing with her tongue that…"

"Do not finish that sentence… I don't want to know. Anyway, I am really happy for you," Sam said.

They pulled in to the driveway of the lake house and Noah parked, and killed the engine.

"Are you ready?" he asked Sam.

"Almost. It seems like we have everything. Do you have the rings?" Sam asked.

Noah opened the glove compartment to shift through the contents for a few moments, and then he started patting his clothes. A look of terror spread across his face, "Oh shit, I left them on my dresser, dude. We have to go back and get them."

Sam felt the blood drain from his face and was about to verbally lash out at his best man when Noah brought up his phone, flashed a picture and said, "Oh man, that is perfect. This one will be a classic." He then open his hand to show Sam the rings before he broke out in uncontrolled laughter.

Sam punched Noah on the arm. "You douche bag, I was about to have a heart attack and you're here making jokes. Not funny Noah…"

"Ouch… Sorry dude, I had to do it. The moment was too good to pass up on." Noah said as he rubbed his arm and started to laugh.

"Come on asshole, I need to get ready…" Sam didn't wait for Noah to reply. He got out of the truck and headed inside the house.

Once inside he was greeted by his father and other relatives. They all exchange pleasantries before ushering the groom and the best man to a room where they could get ready.

xxxxx

It was a quarter till 5 PM and Sam was standing by the make shift aisle waiting for his bride to come out to him. The timing was perfect the sun was low, but gave ample light to cast an awe inspiring glow from the red, orange and yellow leaves that were still in the trees, ready to fall. The lake had a deep blue tint that added a perfect serenity to the landscape. It was perfect. Sam reached into his pockets to grip the tissue paper that was there to dry the sweat off of his hands, a trick his father had taught him years ago, while he waited for the ceremony to begin.

The minister came up beside Sam and said, "It's time. Are you ready?"

Sam nodded in response and a string quartet began to play a beautiful, slow melody as the first pair made their way down the aisle. Artie escorted his wife, Quinn, towards Sam, and as they reached the alter his ex-girlfriend gave him a smile and a little wave. Artie gave Sam a friendly pat on the shoulder as he took his place behind him. The next couple was Brittney being escorted by Stacey's boyfriend, Orlando. He was a good kid and was filling in due to his college friend unable to make it to the wedding.

Noah walked the maid of honor down the aisle next. Santana was beaming with what Sam could only call pride. As she got closer, he could see that her eyes had already begun filling with tears. The two separated and Noah took his place right behind Sam. He reached up with both hands and gave the groom a quick squeeze. Just to be safe he checked Noah's hand to make sure that he did have the ring.

The quartet stopped playing. Everyone stood up and turned away from Sam to await the arrival of the bride. For a brief moment, Sam held his breath, but the string ensemble began playing Wagner's _Bridal Chorus._ Through the forest of attendees, Sam couldn't see anything, and then he finally got to see the love of his life, wearing a most spectacular gown. She was donning an ivory strapless gown with sequencing on the bust, her hair was styled in an updo with baby's breath braided in it.

Andrea walked her daughter towards the alter in place of her late husband. His soon to be wife walked with a self assured grace that comes with the knowledge of love and security. Sam looked at Mercedes' eyes and didn't leave them once their gazes locked. Once they reached the alter, the music died away, and the minister asked everyone to be seated. Andrea gave the couple a blessing from both her and her husband. Mercedes took her place beside Sam and the ceremony commenced.

xxxxx

The reception was being held under large canopy tents set up along the lake's shore, with soft strings of lights providing a very romantic atmosphere. The wedding party, with the inclusion of Stacey beside her boyfriend, was seated at a table at the head of the reception area directly across the dance floor from the band. There was a seat left open at the table with a picture of Melanie directly in front of it in her honor. The dance floor was a raised platform made of dark polished cherry wood, and looked phenomenal under the luminescent ambiance provided by the lighting.

Everyone was dancing, drinking and enjoying the festivities. Sam avoided alcohol for Mercy, who was stuck drinking sparkling cider due to the baby. Sam's father graciously accepted the honor of taking Adam's place in the father-daughter dance, and shed a few tears while embracing his new daughter. Upon this half the attendants began shedding tears as well.

After an hour of jovial and also tear felt celebration, the new bride and groom made it known that they would be making speeches to each other and the rest of the party.

Sam was the first to make a speech. He took Mercedes' hand in his and started to speak. "Mercy, it was widely known that I have been in love with you since I was 17 years old. I kept from revealing that love to you for 11 years because things kept getting in the way and I was afraid of rejection. When I came back to Cincinnati last year, I did not come back because I hated living in New York. I came back because of you, I had hoped that this would be my moment. When we finally got together I was never happier and then some stuff went down and we took a break from our relationship. That was the hardest 3 weeks of my life but I'm glad that it had happened because it strengthened our relationship and gave me the courage to propose to you. The accident was unfortunate but it made me realize how important you are to me. I can't wait to start our lives together, Mercy. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive and becoming my wife. I love you." Mercedes wiped her tears away as he finished his speech.

When she had composed herself she stood up and said, "Wow, how could I compete with that?" She laughed and the guests laughed alongside her. She took at deep breath and continued. "Sam, when I lost Melanie over 8 years ago I thought I had lost you too. You were my friend long gone but you came back into my life declaring your love and promising me that we would always be together. I was skeptical at first, I don't believe in true love you see. Losing my father and sister so prematurely made me protect myself from another heart break. You've shown me what true love is like and I could never thank you enough. I love you Sam. Forever and always."

Mercedes pulled him up for a kiss and wiped his tears away. "Thank you Sam. I will always love you…"

"I love you too Mercy…"

The rest of the wedding reception went by smoothly. Sam danced with his wife as much as they could until it was time to drive to their honeymoon suite at a hotel near the airport so they could catch an early flight to Bora Bora. Thankfully, Noah and the guys were tasteful in decorating the car Sam and Mercedes drove to the hotel. Check in had already been taken care of by Sam's father and all they had to do was park and go to their room.

Sam held the key to the room just outside the door, but he had not unlocked it yet. He turned to his wife and smirked.

"I've got to do this right," he said as his eyes illuminated with mischief.

"Sam, no," Mercedes retorted, but was unable to stop him from sweeping her off her feet and carrying her through the door and straight to the room's bed.

Sam gently placed Mercedes onto the bed and kissed her lips gently. He then sat up and said, "You need help getting out of the dress?" Sam wiggled his brows.

Mercedes chuckled and answered. "I guess…"

Sam prompted Mercedes to stand up and worked on the buttons at the back of her dress. He pressed sweet kisses onto her naked skin as he worked his way down the dress. When he had unbuttoned the last one, the dress dropped down to the floor, leaving his beautiful wife in a white strapless bra, a white thong, and stockings with garter belt. He could see a slight bump on Mercedes' soft belly. Sam knelt down and kissed the growing bump. "Daddy loves you baby…" He whispered onto her stomach.

When he was once again standing, he gazed into Mercedes' eyes and said, "You do know that you're amazing, don't you…"

Mercedes smiled and kissed him. "Make love to me Sammy…" Mercedes said when their lips parted.

Sam smiled, lifted his wife and laid her down on the bed. He quickly removed the rest of his and her clothing and trailed kisses from her lips down to her legs. Sam positioned himself between her legs and spread them. He licked her wet vagina earning a groan from his wife. Sam continued to lick her clit and inserted his fingers into her opening. He pumped into her slowly and sucked on her clit until she came undone with his name on her lips. Sam lap on her juices until Mercedes stopped jerking.

"Lay down Sam…" Mercedes urged when she was sitting up.

Sam followed her instructions by lying down on the now vacant spot of the bed. Mercedes then licked and sucked his swollen penis. "Fuck…" Sam hissed. She continued her ministration until Sam said, "Stop baby… I want you now."

Mercedes mounted him and lowered her hot vagina onto his penis. She slowly rode him until her next orgasm hit her. "Oh god… I coming…" She wailed as she rode off the waves of her climax. Sam came not too long after, when he felt her vagina spasmed.

When Mercedes had caught her breath, she laid down next to him. They cuddled and exchanged words of love for each other. It wasn't long before sleep overtook the newlywed couple.

* * *

6 years later.

"Melanie Reese Evans, be careful with your little brother." Mercedes shouted to her daughter as they walked up to her sister's resting place.

Melanie was named after her sister because her smile reminded Mercedes of her sister. In a lot of way, Melanie Evans resembled her older sister. They were both undeniably beautiful kind hearted. Just like Mercedes' older sister, her daughter Melanie was 2 years older than her little brother, she was 5 and he was 3. Melanie was very protective of Adam. She would not let anyone bully or hurt her little brother. Both of her children had the same coloring. They had green eyes, light brown skin and hair and thick lips like both their parents. They were perfect in every way.

When they had reached her sister's grave site, Sam laid the flowers that they had brought with them and came up to stand next to her. "Hi Mel…" Mercedes said.

Sam laced his fingers with hers and said, "We've got good news… Mercy's pregnant with our third child." He smiled.

"We just found out yesterday and wanted you to be the first to know." Mercedes stated. "We miss you and we love you, big sis, and we just want you to know that we feel you in every step of our life."

The family spent some time in silence Adam, wanting attention, said, "Wook, big sis, it Aunty Melly. Jus wike you."

Sam picked up his son and the family turned and started walking back to their car. Mercedes never said goodbye to her sister because just like her husband, her sister was always with her.

* * *

Well I hope you've enjoyed this fic, like I said earlier do leave me a review. I love reading what my readers think and to all who had taken the time to review this fic, your efforts have been very much appreciated.

Do check out my new fic "Stranded". If you like smut, you will love Stranded.

Thank you again. :)

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
